Assassin's Creed AU
by imatallpotato
Summary: Struggling the life within the slums, Ruby Rose did not expect that stealing a few measly rotten fruit could change her life. Ladybug and Freezerburn. Be warned that this story will contain blood, fighting and maybe smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She leaned to the side slightly, looking over the shoulder of a man she was standing beside. She had slipped into this small mingling crowd a couple minutes ago and they never seemed to have noticed the extra hooded body standing between two friends.

"Stop that thief!"

A common cry in this day and age, she saw as someone in red took off down the street with the shop keeper running out to the middle, waving his arms in the air and shouting. Blake sighed as she stepped away from the crowd and started sprinting after the thief.

When the thief heard the sound of footsteps that had the same pace as her, she immediately dashed forward, turning to an alley before she jumped onto a pile of crates, the red cloaked girl securely tied the small sack onto her belt. She didn't need to look back to know that she was being pursued.

She ran up against the wall as high as she could then pushed off the wall to get hold of a metal bar from the opposite building. There was no time to check on who was chasing her, the sooner she gets out of the open, the sooner she could go home. A small grunt escaped her lips as she lifted herself up then climbed up the wall, using the window sills as leverage.

Blake frowned as she slowed her pace, watching the one on the hood slowly climb her way up the building with ease, years of experience evident on the thief's movements. Without much of a second thought she kicked off the wall herself reaching out to grab the lip of a window before pushing herself up before starting the a pattern that was familiar to her as well.

She got onto the rooftops, pushing her hood back at the same time, she was around here somewhere.

She turned back to see that the person that had been chasing her had followed her even up the roofs. Ruby frowned and jumped to the next building. She needed to get as much distance between them or else they cut off her hand. And she really needed her hand, for writing of course and holding things, like the apples she stole.

The cloaked girl ran across a rope line between houses, her arms held out at her sides to keep balance. Somehow she ended up in a neighborhood that was very vague to her. She'd been here, but not as much to memorize the area. It didn't matter anyway, she needed to get away. If luck was on her side, her pursuer might not know the area as well.

She didn't stop moving as she kept looking around, eventually spotting the red cloak a couple rooftops over. Quickly she broke back out into a sprint, jumping over the gap between houses and rolling through an open window excusing herself to the startled inhabitants before sprinting across and out the window on the other side and scaling up the side of the building.

A little bit closer.

"I just want to talk!" Blake found herself shouting as she picked up the pace.

"Yeah and cut off my hand!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Ruby jumped down, bending her knees slightly bent as she prepared for impact. As soon as her feet hit the ground she bent her knees completely, right arm going to her side her shoulder jerked forward as she performed a shoulder roll to prevent any injuries as much as possible and without wasting any time, climbed up the closest building. This was bad, the person seemed to be experienced at this kind of thing, but she was faster, she could probably lose her with speed.

She forced her legs to run faster, for months she hasn't been caught and today is not going to be the day she would be. She skittered to a stop upon seeing a guard up on the roof.

"Hey you!" He yelled, he knocked an arrow aimed to shoot.

Cursing under her breath Ruby climbed back down just as the arrow flew. Upon reaching the ground she looked around for any way out, which was back to the streets. She pushed away civilians in her path, hoping that her pursuer hadn't seen where she went.

She had thought for a moment she had lost her, but it did not stop her from moving. Running across a balcony railing to dodge a guard, she jumped across the street, clinging to the the crumbling stone of a building, pausing for a moment to hope it would not crumble under her weight.

The guard must have spooked her, so…

Her ears twitched when she heard the sounds of civilians complaining and yelling, it usually meant that something was going on. Did it mean that the thief had jumped down to the street level? Or was a criminal killing another man?

Still worth checking out, needless to say. A killer was more important than a thief anyway. She pulled back up onto the rooftops, out of the guard's sight, but saw the girl in red anyway. So she did take to the streets. That just made is easier for her.

Red was desperate.

Overtaking her was easier now, the rooftops lacking the crowds the streets had. So when she felt she had the opening, she leapt off, the intention of landing on Red was apparent

It was too late for her too move out of the way when she saw the growing shadow over-towering her. The next thing she knew was that she was on the ground, face down and a very heavy person behind her back. The collision caused the skin on her cheek to break and for small droplets of blood came to view and then came the stinging pain. A cry erupted from her throat as a knee dug into her back. She winced at her wounds.

"Please don't cut off my hands" She begged, panting "I'll give back the apples, just let me go."

Yang was totally going to kill her if she goes home covered in blood and handless, maybe throw in a pun or two, but still mad. Guess her luck ran out this time. Either this person was being a vigilante or they trained soldiers to outrun and outsmart thieves like her, although with skills like that, she wondered why they would be used to catch thieves than do something more important, like go spy on the enemy.

"Why would I want to do something like that over a couple lousy apples?" Blake asked. "If you promise not to bolt, I'll get off you." Blake said softly. "But if you are so keen on me harming you." There was a flash of silver on her wrist. "I can do that as well."

She slowly got of the girl at the same time. "I just want to know, why a young girl like you is running around stealing apples, and not money."

"Because I'm hungry, like every other person in the slums!" She growled, glancing nervously at the hidden blade within her sleeves. "I can't steal money, people worked hard on getting those, so I took what they won't miss. Some apples that are slightly rotten"

Fear gripped her heart, squeezing it between it's menacing fingers. It sadden her when she saw the torn end of her cloak, probably from the chase or when she had been jumped on. The person before her wore what seemed to be the most expensive clothes she had ever seen, not only that, she also had multiple weapons on her. Knives, a dagger, and a sword. It dawned on her on what she was, it glued her on the spot as the thought came to her.

She's the assassin that people talked about, the rumor she had thought that was only a lie to scare soldiers.

Blake knew that expression on the girl's face, it was fear, the same fear she usually saw when she scared bullies away after drawing her sword, when they realize she is the one the people whisper about, the one that make guards double check everything with a blade in hand.

So she stood up all the way, pulling the scarf away from her face before moving her hand back, her fingers brushing against one ear, she didn't realize her hood had fallen back during the chase.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." she said softly. "I am an assassin." she added just to confirm the girl's thoughts. "May I ask for your name?"

"Uh…Ruby" She said hesitantly. "Ruby Rose"

The smaller girl took a step back as if the assassin was going to jump on her any minute. Although the question was, what was an assassin, who targets officials and authoritative figures talking to a lowly thief like herself?

"What do you want with me anyway?" She inquired "I'm no one special"

"I do my best to stop anyone who does wrong." Blake shrugged. "Tackling thieves, scaring bullies…. killing Templars…." she trailed off for a moment looking in a different direction trying to remember something.

The realization on her face was apparent. Rose, Summer Rose. The Master Assassin who had met her untimely demise about ten years back, no one knew she had children, did they?

"Did you know a Summer Rose?" she answered softly.

The small girl stiffened at the mention of her mother. She knew her mother? Was this her business with her? Just because she knew her mother she had set out to find her?

"Yes" Ruby said sadly "That's my mother"

She stared at the ground and bit her lip. It had been years since she had seen her mother and in those years, a little bit of detail would disappear. She was gone too long and now she an barely remember what she looks like.

Blake took another step back. There wasn't an Assassin in the Brotherhood who did not know of Summer Rose.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Blake responded. "She was… a vital member to the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" Ruby repeated "What's that? Some kind of cult or something? Like the Templars you mentioned earlier."

Little did she know she was going to be sucked into the world her mother had lived. She remembered the days where she rarely comes home with a smile on her face and love in her presence.

"Look, if you don't have any business with me at all. I'll take me leave."

Blake paused for a moment, running her hand through her hair at the same time. "If she did not tell you, then it is not my place to say." she said slowly as she reached for her belt and took off one of her pouches.

"Take this, and see you and your sister fed." she said softly shaking it once so Ruby could hear the coins within. "If used wisely it should see through the month."

With sluggish movement she reached out for the bag and was amazed at how much Blake had generously given her. No one in the right mind would hand her this much money. But then she looked up at Blake with wide eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean by not telling me?" Ruby asked "Did you know her? Were you acquaint with her?"

Ruby was curious to know how her mother had died and she lost hope when she reached a dead end in her search, but now she found a new lead. This girl might know what had happened to her. Yang never told her how she died and from the looks of it she didn't know either.

"Please tell me everything you know about my mom, please" Ruby begged.

"Not in the middle of the street." Blake said. "Bu I knew Summer, even if it was for a brief moment."

She looked over her shoulder quickly before pulling her hood back up. "Follow me, I know there is a safe house around here." with that she turned and started to scale up the side of a building.

Ruby followed suit with vigor. A new lead, after months she got a new lead. This was her chance to know what really happened.

"So this, brotherhood of yours." Ruby said as she jumped to the next building "It's not a cult, is it?"

"I like to believe we're not." Blake said as she leap up to grab the edge of the roof. "Our creed is a warning, not a rule." She pulled herself up to the roof, turning around to wait for Ruby.

"But there are other who might believe differently. Every Assassin has a different reason for joining the Brotherhood, sometime it might be a personal vendetta, sometimes it's to find the answers to an age old mystery."

"So you're saying my mom was an assassin" Ruby grunted as she lifted herself up on the roof and let out a loud huff. "She couldn't have, she's not the kind of person to have blood on her hands."

Yang had told her so many stories of her mother, stories that were told to her when she couldn't remember most of it when she was five years old. Her mother couldn't be some killer, she doesn't even look like a murderer.

Blake looked at Ruby.

"She was the one who pulled me off the streets." she explained as she kept moving jumping from building to building with ease created by years of practice. "That was about, twelve years ago? She was the first one to even give me a second look."

After all this time there still wasn't much love for the Faunus. People only really listened to her because of the value of clothing she wore and the number of weapons on her person.

Ruby really did try her best to keep up, Blake was more experienced to this kind of thing. Thanks to her speed, she managed to keep up with the Faunus.

"You said that people has different reasons on joining this brotherhood, what was my mom's reason?"

With a bit of difficulty, Ruby jumped onto another building, landing on the other side in a less graceful manner than her acquaintance. If her mother really was an assassin then her reasons for joining must be good, she can't join if she had deplorable reasons to join.

Blake paused for a moment before continuing her trek, this time going up the side of a bell tower. "It's hard to say, I don't think she just had one just reason. Maybe she believed in everything we stood for, maybe she was searching for something, maybe she was born into it."

"She's been gone for almost a decade, she might have told me when I was a child, but I cannot remember her exact words, it's been too long. Even then, she was not my mentor, it was another woman."

The red clad girl didn't question why they were climbing up the church's bell tower. Just like her sister she sought out answers on what had happened to their mother, but Yang had gone overboard.

"That thing on your arm" Ruby grunted as she lifted herself up "My dad has that hidden in his room, ever since he died it just lays there under the floorboards."

"The Hidden Blade is our signature tool." Blake spoke as she pulled herself up onto the roof, already looking around trying to get her bearings straight. She usually only stuck to the same safe house, even if it wasn't recommended.

"Did your father share the same activities as your mother? Or do you think maybe it was delivered to him after she passed away?"

"I wouldn't know, to be honest." Ruby admitted. "I was too young when both of them died. Mom died when I was five and dad died when I was seven"

She almost slip when she reached the top, due to her sweaty hands. But she managed to keep holding on. Ruby didn't dare look down, she knew how high they were and it would make her nauseous. She looked at the retreating sun and thought of only one thing; Yang is going to kill me for coming home late.

"Now what? Is this the safe house or something?" Ruby asked, the wined past by them in a gentle breeze

"We're about halfway there." Blake said as she crouched down slightly at the edge of the roof, her eyes just scanning the area. "I, don't use the one in this district often, but our safe houses are identified by the markings on the rooftops,

She slowly circled around the tower, looking out, it seemed that she was slightly straining herself to see.

"Unfortunately, because of my, heritage, I lack the same sense most human assassins do. So I do my best to make up for it with what traits come natural to me.

With that she was speaking of her hearing and her night vision. It was probably why she was adorned in darker colors, made her harder to see and easier to blend into the night.

She made a sound of aggravation before looking at Ruby. "Maybe… if you really are Summer Rose's daughter…" she gestured out. "Concentrate, maybe you can see what I cannot."

Ruby was hesitant at first, she doesn't know what this person was talking about. It was as if her mother had some sort of power, but never the less, she followed through with her request.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, whatever she has to do it'd better be work now even if it's the first time. After a few seconds she had opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a strange symbol a several houses away. It was some kind of flower, was it a lotus?

"W-Whoa" To say she was stunned was an understatement, she then pointed at that direction "Over there, just several houses down that way"

"So you do possess the skill." Blake said with a smile. "That is indeed what we are searching for." she looked out in the direction it still seemed like she could not see it.

"Okay." She stood back up. "Now we just have to get there."

She moved closer to the edge now, as if a single push would have her falling to her death as the Fauna looked around. "Oh, this is not going to be pretty."

"Skill? Searching for?" Ruby repeated "Blake, you got to get me out of the dark, because I'm quite confused right now"

The Faunus before her said things weren't going to be pretty. It was either a few soldiers were down at the tower, or they don't actually have a way down. Ruby stood beside the Faunus and tentatively looked down and soon regretted the decision as soon as she saw how far up they actually are. She moved back immediately, her heart pounding against her chest wildly.

"We're really up high" She quivered "How are we going to get down?!"

Blake looked at Ruby. "They call it Eagle Vision." Blake told her. "A dormant sixth sense that Human's possess. Seeing that I am not human, I don't have it." she shrugged. "I don't know how it works, I'm just told that things just seem to, glow, when it's being used. Helps them see, helps them predict."

"As for what I'm searching for." she gestured in the direction of the house. "You found it, so. We can either descend, or jump."

* * *

Hi, so this is something I made with a friend a few years ago. So I thought, why not post it you know? Cuz I think this is a fairly good story in my opinion.

I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.

Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jump?!" Ruby yelled "Are you mad? We'll die if we do that."

The height must be getting to her, she couldn't be in the right mind right now. What crazy person jumps at this altitude?! "Can't we just descend or something?"

The wind grew aggressive as the stars began to reveal themselves in the darkness. Her eyes were wide in fear as she realized that Blake was not joking. She wasn't a joking type of person either.

Blake glanced a Ruby for a moment. "You just have to have faith." Blake responded before tapping her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Take your time if you must, you know where to find me."

With that she jumped off the building without much of a second thought. She had her arms spread out wide as she leaned back with ease, not a single sign of doubt or fears. It was clear she had done this before, several times.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?!" She yelled at her as she crawled towards the edge and watched as she landed safely in a bundle of hay.

Now Ruby stayed there dumbfounded, and watched as she ran towards the general direction of their meet up point. It didn't matter how long it will take her to get down, she was going to go down in a safe manner.

After an hour of climbing, her knuckled white as she held on for dear life. She was finally back down and groaned. Her muscles ache, it felt like she was chased by the guards all day. It was late, really late. Yang would be worried by now, the sun had set and the starry night sky replaced the cloudy blue. So she decided to head home, but she felt like going there, where the lotus was. The strong urge to go there was stronger than the fear of being scolded by her sister in the morning, since she was this out late, might as well finish what she started, so she turned around and made her way to the so called safe-house.

"You certainly took your time." Blake's voice traveled from the crowd as the Assassin fell into step with Ruby's shadow as she neared the safe house. "Lacked the courage, I assume?"

Blake didn't intend on sounding the way she did, but it was what is was. She too, was scared the first time her mentor had told her to jump, but that was years ago now.

"However you are here, so your interest is more important than the fear of your sister's wrath."

Ruby stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what she was actually doing. She never stayed this late out into the city, she was usually home before sunset. "Well I'd rather face my sister's wrath than knowing she'd cry over my mangled, broken body"

To be honest, she wasn't that easily angered most of the time, but she had to climb down a bell tower, on her own. It pissed her off that the assassin left her there to get down by herself.

"How can you do that?" She asked softly, although a bit harsh. "How can you not be scared when you jumped and somehow knew that there was a stack of hay at the bottom?"

Blake chuckled in response. "They haven't moved that haystack in three weeks, that and I saw it on my way up." she shrugged. "I normally don't jump like that unless it's into a body of water. It hurts the back." she shifted her arms to show. "I was scared the first time I was told to jump as well, but eventually you just learn to… believe."

"Still doesn't stop me from climbing down instead anyway."

She looked over her shoulder for a moment before back at Ruby.

"I met your mother when I was five, just lost my parents during on of the rallies for Faunus Rights. I thought I could get the best of her and steal her coin pouch." she chuckled. "But she showed me the same mercy I showed you; of course back then I didn't understand why a human would show a Faunus mercy."

"At a young age, my mother was taught that there are only two kinds of people in the world." Ruby stated, remembering the words her mother said to her. "That there are only good people and bad people. It doesn't matter what their heritage is or what their appearance is, it depends on the intentions of a person. Now she passed on that teaching to me and my sister."

She wrapped her cloak around her as a cold breeze passed by, a chill running down her spine at the sudden coldness. Only one question was running inside her mind, what was she getting herself into?

"I guess, knowing my mother she must've joined to stop the bad guys like it was her job to make the world a better place." Her mind started to wander to her memories, bits and pieces that she was able to remember "Yang did tell me that our parents had the same job before they got married."

"So he might have been an assassin as well." Blake muttered as she turned towards a door extending her Hidden Blade to open the lock. A setup so it couldn't be picked it seemed, unless someone had a dagger of similar nature.

"Here, I already have a fire started and bought more than enough food for dinner. You can take the leftovers to your sister as a peace offering."

She wanted to decline, but the mention of food had made her stomach growl in hunger. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, it was probably a few days ago.

"T-Thank you." Ruby stuttered.

With what had happened today, all the chasing, the climbing and jumping that she had never realized how pretty Blake was. The fire illuminated her features, her amber eyes glowing slightly.

"What does the brotherhood stand for?" She inquired "What are you guys fighting for?"

Eyes darted at Ruby for a moment before Blake moved into the house, stripping down of her weapons and placing them in various places before taking off her jacket and tossing it on the back of a chair. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

She looked up at Ruby and smiled softly, it had been years since had seen Summer, but she could see her old savior in the young girl. "It's not a rule, more of a warning. You are your only safeguard against your own obsessions." She moved around to get what she had made for dinner gesturing at Ruby to sit at the table. "Everyone has their own reasons for joining the Brotherhood. I seek liberation for my kind against those who oppress us." She looked up slightly. "My mentor, she was an odd one. Didn't speak much of her desires but I believe it was a personal reason."

Ruby sat on one of the chairs, her hands laid upon her lap. She watched as Blake removed her weapons and armor and was surprised how much more were hidden within her clothing.

" _Mom always wanted to help people. She did her best on doing what was right, she even wanted to join the army, but they wouldn't allow a girl to join the ranks. One of her many reasons were to make a better world for us." Yang said._

"A better world." Ruby whispered.

She contemplated whether she was going too fast with this decision. Her mother had joined this brotherhood and sought out justice and peace. A better world for her and her sister and from the looks of it she could earn enough money for them to live comfortably.

"That is certainly a reason, even if the concept is broad." Blake said as she returned to Ruby with a plate of food. She could see that the girl was lost in thought now. Their meeting today had opened up a hallway of possibilities today. Not just a way to get out of the slums, but a way to make a difference in this world.

"Gender, race, non of that means anything, we are all equals." Blake said softly as she sat down herself. "Your mind is racing, Ruby."

"O-Oh!" It's nothing, just thinking…" Ruby said. With a bit of hesitations, Ruby ate the food laid out before her. It was some type of fish she never ate before. It tastes wonderful on her tongue and she loved how juicy it was.

"Oh dust, this is so good." Ruby said "What kind of fish is this?"

What they ate most of the time was small dried fish that didn't need to be cooked. It was enough to get them through the day and for them it was enough as long as they could save as much money as they can.

"Salmon." Blake responded as she popped a forkful of the pink flesh in her mouth. "My last…task gave me a little extra money, seeing as that the dead has no need for coin."

She shrugged "It also looked like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks."

She didn't need to know if the truth would make the food taste sour for Ruby, but the truth was the truth. Most of her money came from the dead.

Ruby chewed slowly at the newly acquired information, was this where their money was from as a child? From the people her parents had killed? She couldn't judge anyway, people has to make a living in this kind of world. Others scam people out of their money.

"Well…you guys are getting rid of corrupted people, right?" Ruby said, she felt like justifying her parents' profession. "I mean, it's like spoils of war or something."

"That is what we like to believe." Blake responded as she munched on some vegetables. "However the concept of corruption can be seen in several ways. There might be someone I see as corrupt, but you might see them as just and true to the people."

"Not all the coin we gather is covered in blood. We steal from the Templars when we can. The shallower their pocket, the harder it is for them to attempt to control the will of the people from bribery and other means."

"Who are these Templars?" Ruby inquired, wiping the corner of her mouth with her sleeve "Those the bad guys?"

What should she do? From the looks of it, her mother seemed to be well known in their brotherhood. Should she continue the legacy or live her life as it was now. The city was getting worse, she could tell. She wasn't oblivious to the things that happened in the shadows.

"They are the the opposing force against the Assassins. While we seek peace through reaction and free will of the people, they seek peace through order." she shifted slightly. "And, if history wishes to tell us anything, people will always rebel against order."

She cleared the plates away and took them to another part of the house, only to return with a different plate. "So really, it is hard to say who is right, who is wrong; but I have spent my entire life fighting for the liberation of the Faunus, and the Assassins were the only people willing to help me."

She set the plate down, it was filled with freshly baked cookies from the local bakery.

"Had a Templar extended a helping hand to me when I was a child, my life would probably be different. After all, at a young age, one really does not know right from wrong."

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the delicious smelling treat. She looked at Blake then back at the cookies, as if waiting for confirmation that she can, in fact eat some of them. Tentatively she reached out and grabbed on cookie and nibbled on it before taking a huge bite of it.

A groan left her mouth at the taste of the cookie, the chocolate that was melting in her mouth felt heavenly. She couldn't remember the last time she had one of these, it was probably when her mother was still alive.

"So you guys are aiming for the same thing, but doing it differently and for you guys your way is the best way." Ruby pointed out.

"If you ask a Templar the same question, they will say that their way is the best way." Blake responded honestly. "But our way will hopefully avoid needless Civil Wars." She placed her hands in front of her on the table.

"By me saying this to you, I am not forcing you to join us. You might be the daughter of a Master Assassin, but your life is your own. If you believe the Templar Cause is more suited for you, you are more than welcome to seek them out.

This war between these two factions, have been going on since before recorded time, at least. That's what my mentor told me."

She finished of her cookie, not in the mood for a second one. She hadn't been this full in a long time. Blake was right, just because her mother as a master assassin did not mean she's obliged to continue her legacy, to end what she begun. Her mother had her own reasons for joining and Ruby has no intention on killing people.

"Well I better get home before my sister starts a bar fight' Ruby sighed and stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Blake. Thank you for your time and everything else"

Blake nodded. "There is still some food leftover. Take it home for your sister." she nodded over at a small package she had done up. "And the cookies to, I'll be leaving the city for a couple weeks after tonight anyway so I won't be needing them."

She stood up. "Do you need an escort home?"

"I think I can find my way home." With that she left.

On her walk home, she contemplated on what had happened in the span of a few hours. Her mother and father were assassin's, they somehow died in one of their missions and lastly, she met a Faunus named Blake who knew her mother.

When she she was near her home, she saw billows of smoke and orange light that illuminated the starry night sky, the food that she has been holding on to fell from her grasp. The fire was where her home was, it was where her sister was. _Yang._

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her home, though it was small, it was enough for the two of them. The home that they had lived in for years was now burning. She fell to her knees as the tears welled up in her eyes, then streamed down her ash stricken face.

* * *

Blake was unaware of the incident that had happened in the slums, she would have never discovered about the fire if it were not for the townsfolk's gossiping nature. With Ruby's home being in a different district from the safe house the Faunus had gone about her own plans. The following morning took her to the market when she her ears picked up the whispers of the people around her, talking; talk of a fire in the slums. Was it an accident or a murder? No one knew and no one seemed to care.

Knowing that her ship did not leave until high noon; Blake made her way to the slums, hood pulled up as she navigated through the crowd. If this was a murder it wouldn't be hard to place an Assassin on the case. It would be another culprit behind bars. Not once did the thought cross her mind that the victims could have been Ruby or her sister.

"I want someone investigating the fire. Until I have proof it was not arson we're not letting the culprit get away." Blake said when she saw two other assassins loitering around in the alleyway. "Being a Faunus I lack the ability you humans have to be successful."

"Understood." One of them said before shrinking away leaving Blake standing there, running her hand through her hair. She needed to find Ruby now, make sure she wasn't a victim to this. The slums where lucky the fire didn't take out the entire block.

* * *

Ruby was glued to the spot, even when her neighbors offered to let her spend the night in their homes she refused. She just sat there, staring at what once her home. The soldiers didn't bother to clean up the area or even search if there was anyone in the wreckage, they didn't care for people like her. People with no future, people that held no importance whatsoever, people with no money.

Suddenly her limbs started moving on her own, she stood up shakily and stumbled towards the scorched skeleton of the building and began to move the debris away. Despite the hot burning wood that burned her skin she still looked for her sister, calling out her name every so often. Her neighbors could do nothing other than look at her in pity.

With every block of wood she threw, away her movements became urgent, carelessly she held onto a support beam that was still scorching hot. It burned, it hurt. Despite the smell of burning flesh she was still intent on finding her sister. She screamed, "YANG!"

In the carnage, she couldn't find her sister. Little by little, she was losing hope. If she wasn't in the carnage she might have survived, she might be alive. People came by to tell her that it was pointless. That her sister burned along with the house, that it was futile to think that she could have survived the burning inferno. They knew these people, they had helped them, aided them when they were in need and now, when she needed them, they are telling her that it was hopeless.

She ignored them, she didn't want to stop no matter what. They wouldn't understand, couldn't understand the bond she has with her sister, the struggles that they went through. When she grabbed yet another hot plank of wood she cried out and pulled back. Tears streamed down her face freely as she sobbed. Yang was her only family left and now she's gone.

"NO!" Ruby screamed, burying her face in her hands. Covering her face in soot. "YANG!"

Blake descended off the roof silently landing on the ground much like a cat, when she saw the location of of the fire and who was still in the wreckage. In the middle of the carnage that lay before her was the daughter of Summer Rose, a sobbing mess. She knew she was looking for her sister, but the flame had brought down the entire home, even those with Eagle Vision wouldn't be able to tell if there was a body in the ashes or not.

"Ruby." she spoke softly, keeping her distance. In the face of grief, people will latch on to the opportunity to blame their misfortune's on others, a way to cope with the pain, the loss. She needed to be careful with this situation.

Stricken with despair, she dismissed the soft voice that called her name. Blake had to wait, her sister was top priority. In her peripheral vision she saw something. It was a hand, her eyes widened. She stood up and stumbled towards it, straining to remove the piles of wood. She thought it was her sister, she thought that in high hopes that she would be able to survive the fire.

No- what she found was a man's body. Her heart sank, it seems that he had gotten trapped inside the building when they had set it ablaze. He wore a white cloak over his armor, although it was partially burned she could distinguish a red cross on his chest. He must've tried to save her sister, but her body isn't here.

"It's not her" Ruby croaked, shocked. Her hands trembled, there was still hope. "She's not here. She's alive!"

"My sister is alive, Blake!" She stood up and turned to face the Faunus and held her hands in hers. The stinging pain made her yelp and release her grip, but she went on. "Please help me find her. Help me find my sister. I beg of you."

"Ruby." Blake muttered as she walked past Ruby and at the body they hand found. Not many wore the Templar Emblem emblazoned on their clothing like that these days. It made them targets, just like how the Assassin's stopped chopping off fingers.

Skilled hands moved trying to find something, a letter, a tool, something that would give a hint to the Faunus who lacked the sixth sense the humans did. She did find a ring on his finger, something harder to acquire than clothing.

"This man was a Templar."

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would a Templar be here?" Ruby asked "My sister and I are nothing but orphans, trash even. We're just a thief and a prostitute."

She stood not too far away from Blake as she looted the dead man dry. It didn't made sense why someone would burn down their home. They wouldn't achieve anything other than make two girls homeless, which they have by the way. From under the dead man was one of the loose floorboards of the house, despite the house burned almost to nothing. The floor was fine, burned, but still able to support their weight.

Ruby pushed him away and ripped open the floorboard with the dead Templar's knife. Inside was the same contraption that Blake has. Her mom's hidden blade.

Blake saw what Ruby had pulled out and shifted her weight slightly. "If this was looters attacking your home, this wouldn't be there."

Skilled looters knew to pick at the floorboards or wall panels if they looked like that had been shifted. Most human assassins could sense that sort of thing as well. Ruby thought that maybe they did try to loot it considering the burned man in front of them. He must have tried to get it until he got caught in the fire.

"I think this goes out to the Templars." she told Ruby. "A ring is one thing, but the uniform of old is another, this body might have been a member, but at the same time it might also have been a plant." she crossed her arms, trying to think.

"Maybe they knew who you two are the daughters of; and they have eyes and ears everywhere. So when you met me yesterday…"

"Please don't blame this whole thing on you. If I had gone home earlier I might have stopped this from happening." Ruby said as she stared at the gauntlet in her hands. "That's why I'm taking full responsibility"

Ruby had nowhere else to go, but she knew what she has to do. She has to find her sister. Blake said it herself, she was capable. If she wasn't then the Faunus would not have given Ruby the time of day and would have just given her to authorities. She stood up and dusted herself off. No one messes with her family. Yang is not only her sister, but also her mother.

"Blake, I'd like to join the Brotherhood"

Blake bowed her head slightly, Ruby had only learnt about all of this just recently, then to have her life fall apart so quickly that all she had left was a Faunus she barely knew. A Faunus who once knew her mother.

"I…" she trailed off. "I do not have say on who can join and who cannot." she admitted. "There have been people who have wished to join in the past but their obsessions were too great so their request was denied."

"I can take you to, well not my mentor, she's been gone for quite some time now; but." she thought for a moment. "Ozpin, is the one we would want to speak to."

The girl couldn't tell if the feeling that she felt right now was excitement or anxiousness. She needed to do this, these Templars destroyed her home, they burned down what was left of her home and her family. They took away Yang, the only family that she has left.

"Then what are we waiting for then?" Ruby asked "Lead the way"

The Templars weren't going to get away with this. She was going to have her revenge, she was going to find her sister.

Blake looked at Ruby for a moment, her hand going out to brush against her cheek, pushing away some of the ash that covered her face.

"You are aware of what you're asking right?" she asked. "This profession changes people, no one is innocent."

"Blake, my innocence was slowly deteriorating the moment my mother died," Ruby said, holding Blake's hand in place "My innocence was taken when Yang reached puberty and she had to earn money, we all know at that age there was only one job she could do. It was taken from me when I had to face the real world."

She loved how her calloused hand was warm against her skin. She sighed audibly, her mind quickly returning to her sister. It felt weird to not see her sister for this long, there was never a day she didn't see Yang.

"Okay." Blake exhaled slowly as her other hand moved to pry Summer's weapon from Ruby's hand. "We'll go, to me your reasons, are sound, Ozpin is wise, he will set you on the right path."

"But I need to hold onto this." she held up the weapon. "I'll see it repaired as you speak with him." with that she made the gesture for Ruby to follow her.

She did, they walked into dark alleyways, avoiding the public eye as much as possible. If Blake was not one to decide if she could join, that meant that even joining the brotherhood at such a young age, she still had much to learn.

"So, who is Ozpin?" Ruby asked, keeping up with Blake's pace. "Is he head assassin or something?"

"Mentor is the correct term." Blake responded. "He was one of a group of five. However, twon of them are dead and third, my own mentor, hasn't been seen in a couple of years now. So it is just him and another called Glynda Goodwitch."

Blake had decided to skip the rooftops and stayed to the crowded streets. Hide in plain sight, right now that is what they needed, more than ever.

"My voice carried weight in their discussions, selections of targets as well; however until I hold the rank of Master Assassin I have no say on who can and cannot join.

"Is my mother part of the group of five?" Ruby asked.

Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw something move. She shook her head, she was tired, emotionally and physically. It must have been her imagination.

Ruby was glad that Blake had come and see her this morning, the presence of the Faunus in her most devastating moment in her life made things a little better. She liked her company, the way how she's mysterious, calm and collected. If Blake wasn't there when she did, she might have done something stupid with the Templar's knife.

"She was." Blake said as she looked over her shoulder quickly, making a brief second of eye contact between the two of them. "It has been years since her death but her position has not been filled."

She went on to elaborate. "We've had some Master Assassins come and go but none wish to fill the empty spaces on the council. Maybe it is out of respect, maybe it is because they believe they cannot replace her."

She paused for a moment, eyes darting and ears twitching, like she was picking up on Ruby's feelings. "If you do not trust what you see before you, concentrate, what does the sixth sense show you?"

Ruby looked around, goose bumps littered her arms. She could see a lot of things, ones she hadn't noticed before and in that moment she realized how much danger she had placed herself into. They walked into an ambush, everywhere she looked there were people hiding behind boxes and around corners. Before she could utter a word they came out all at once when they realized that their position was compromised. She stood there frozen in place as they charged, weapons raised.

"Ruby, I need you to run." Blake said softly as she reached for her sword on her back. She didn't expect the young girl to be able to fight. "Just vanish, I'll find you later."

"W-What?" She stuttered "I can't leave you here alone! There's too many of them"

Ruby squealed as a man with a sword slashed at her, she dodged quickly, barely missing his blade. Another man went behind her, restraining her into a choke hold. She struggled, trying to get out of the man's hold on her, but he was too strong. "L-Let go!"

Blake snarled as she kicked one man in the shin just to get him to back off while her sword moved to parry another man's blow. Out numbered yes, but Blake was more than confident in her skills to take these men out. So she pushed another away when she heard Ruby starting to shout, already turning on the ball of her foot as she raised her left arm, Phantom Blade whirling to life before firing, the blade striking the man in the forehead, forcing him to suddenly become dead weight on Ruby.

Ruby pushed the dead body and cringed at the sight of blood. She had to act or else they both die. Her eye catches the discarded sword on the ground and she grabbed it. Just as she did a soldier ran at her, sword raised just in time when she brought down his sword on her. The burn on her hands screamed in pain, she bit her lower lip. She had to endure the pain or else certain death.

With no experience in sword fighting, all she could do was block each blow. The man was bigger and stronger, but she had an advantage with speed. He raised his sword and brought it down again. She dodged the blow, his sword had gotten stuck on one of the wooden boxes and it was her chance. With trembling arms she stabbed him through his side, putting up as much force as she could, ignoring the seething pain of her palms and by the time she managed to remove the sword from his dead body, there were no enemies left.

"D-Did you just fight off, like, nine soldiers?" Ruby stated in disbelief "As in by yourself?"

Blake looked around as she cleaned the blood off of her cleaver-like sword before placing it on her back. "I guess I did."

She looked at Ruby, noticing the way her body trembled, blood stained her clothes as well as her skin, sword in hand. She was a mess, covered in ash, blood, sweat and grime. She couldn't help but feel bad. Blake had known this life since she was five, it was part of it since she was seven.

Slowly she walked up to Ruby, reaching out to take the sword from her before pulling a cloth from one of her pouches to wipe the blood off her face. "It's okay to be scared."

The sword clattered to the ground and even without the weight of the sword in her hands, it still trembled. She let out a shuddering breath, eyes scanning all the dead bodies around her. It occurred to her that she just became a murder, despite her actions were merely self defense, she still killed a man. She took a life.

"I-I'm not s-scared, just….shaken" Ruby stuttered.

She was lying of course, she just wanted to put up a tough front, even if it's small. Ruby hugged herself, rubbing her forearms like what her sister does to calm her down. Her heart pounded in her chest like a drum, feeling every heartbeat as it coursed through her body. Blake exhaled slowly, trying to figure out what do to. She never had this problem, and most people who join the Brotherhood have killed.

"Ruby." She gestured for her to come closer, opting to try to replicate what she had seen mothers do with their children on the streets. Despite the fact she was still covered in blood herself, she did her best to initiate a hug.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the Faunus, she craved for someone to embrace. Her body shook as she exhaled. She had to get her act together, she had to stay strong. If she wants to join the Brotherhood, to find her sister, she had to be stronger.

"I'm fine, Blake" Ruby whispered

In that moment Ruby realized the difference of their height and where her head had rested. She pulled back, her face ablaze with the deepest shade of red. "T-Thanks for the hug. I needed that"

Blake didn't seem to notice as she looked down a Ruby, her expression almost unreadable, as if she was trying to figure something out herself. "I did not intend for this ambush to be here, but the fact you had caught them proves to me that you have the natural ability to be an Assassin."

She said as she reached down to take Ruby's hands for a moment. "These men were crooks, an exception to our rule, yet you feel guilt for killing them. That tells me you are still human."

Ruby took pride in what she had said, she felt proud. Not because she killed someone, but because she felt like her mother and the fact that Blake had complimented her. She smiled up at Blake, the color of her cheeks lessened, leaving a pink tint.

"I am my mother's daughter after all." She commented, her voice soft. Remembering the times that their mother would be nice to everyone, even those that treated her unfairly. "Now let's get out of here before anyone else attacks us"

She squeezed her hand, gaining comfort at their small gesture. It's small, but for Ruby it felt like a huge deal. Even though she could not feel the skin of her hands due to the gloves, it still felt nice.

The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful. Blake had broken away from Ruby twice in their trip, once to tackle a thief who never made it that far. It wasn't wise to steal from an elderly woman when an assassin was standing right beside you. The second time was to scare off some boys who where picking on a Faunus.

It was easy to guess that Blake did this pretty often; but the scaring the bullies had left her breathless, even if she did not harm them. The event must have hit close to home.

Ruby watched as Blake fought off the bullies. While she of course, helped the Faunus up on her feet. No wonder she was attacked, it was clear as day that she was a Faunus, with her brown rabbit ears in plain sight.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"A little bruised, nothing major" She said with a heavy accent, dusting herself off. "Thank you"

"They shouldn't bother you again." Blake said as she made the gesture of dusting herself off before making a slight face as if she recognized the Faunus.

"Velvet. Right?" Blake asked getting a nod from the other.

"You saved me from some crooks a while back." She gestured at Blake. "Belle? Or was it Blake?"

"Blake." She responded before making a gesture down the street. "There is a lounge not too far down from here, you can probably hear the music from a block away. Tell Coco that I sent you, she'll see you treated well. Free of charge."

"R-Really?" Velvet asked "Is she okay with Faunus going into her establishment?"

In this Ruby saw that being an assassin isn't all about killing Templars and people who are making evil plans against the city, it's helping people out willingly. Showing them compassion and kindness which are not usually shown by others. The Faunus' are sure lucky to have someone like Blake to look out for them when they need it.

"Well if Coco knows Blake then I'm sure she's nice to Faunus'" Ruby said, flashing a smile towards her.

Velvet gave out a relieved sigh "Again, thank you."

They watched as Velvet left, Blake placing her hands on her hips at the same time. "Coco has been looking for someone to help her at the bar." she added. "If I know her, Velvet will have a new job by the end of the day." she glanced at Ruby. "We're not too far now."

Eventually Blake took them down into a tunnel by a waterway, clearly this one of several entrances as it lead into a rather complex tunnel system.

"Now we're here." Blake said as she pushed open a set of doors, leading them into a large open chamber, brightly lit with the Assassin Symbol emblazoned almost everywhere it could be. Blake took Ruby's hand again to lead her forward so she wouldn't wander off.

"We'll speak to Ozpin first then-" she paused when she opened another set of doors. She was only expecting to see Opzin and Glynda. However there were two other people in the room. A man an a woman, both of them had their hoods up but their preferred weapons were visible. The woman had a katana while the man was leaning against a scythe, he looked like the Grimm Reaper.

"Master Raven, Master Qrow, this is a surprise…" she said as Ozpin looked up.

"Blake, shouldn't you be on your way to Haven?" he asked, Blake shifted so Ruby was in view. The girl in turn let out a small squeak, followed her movement, hiding behind the Faunus as all eyes were on her.

"Yes, but, I have Summer Rose's daughter with me, her older sister has gone missing." All attention was turned to Ruby.

"Come here child." Ozpin gestured.

Ruby glanced at Blake for a moment, her palms sweating. She walked closer to, who she assumed as Ozpin. It made her nervous that by mentioning that she was her mother's child that they had gone silent, that their eyes are all on her. It was nerve wrecking. She realized that she was still a mess, covered in soot, probably blood. So she tried to wipe away all that she could and hoped she didn't make a bigger mess.

"Hello there….uh…I'm Ruby" She said awkwardly. Her cheeks tinged with pink.

From her peripheral vision she could see the woman and man watching her every movement. She thought that the whole room will be flooded with how much she was sweating.

"You…" He paused "Have silver eyes"

"Well…My dad always said that I had mom's eyes" Ruby replied.

"I wasn't aware there was a second child." Qrow muttered before he was silenced by a light hit from Raven and a glare from Glynda.

"There is no need to feel threatened, child." Ozpin spoke softly. "We will not harm you, but I must ask, why seek the aid of the Assassins rather than the police ?"

"It was arson, made to look like an accident." Blake spoke up. "Their home is in the slums where the law does not care. A body of a Templar was found in the ruins; I already have some men investigating and have been instructed to report back to you, Master Ozpin.

"Why would the Templars target the children?" Glynda spoke up. "This doesn't seem like their style. To go after girls who have no part in this war they wage against us."

"Maybe for revenge?" Ruby blurted out.

They all turned to her, awaiting her explanation for the statement. "I mean, isn't my mother one of the master assassins? So maybe they wanted revenge or thought we would be a threat since we're her kids and all."

Blake did say that she was a natural at being an assassin. Being able to see things others don't made her feel like some part of her mother is in her. The thought made her happy to know that she did not only inherited her mother's looks, but also some of her skills also. Even then, these skills that were bestowed upon her has made her and her sister a target to the Templars.

"Templars are known to be unpredictable." Raven spoke up as her red eyes darted from Ruby to Blake. "I believe it is safe to assume my student has run into Ruby before today." The way Blake hung her head told Raven it was true. "Anything said in public is heard by all."

"How was Blake to have known?" Qrow responded in her defense.

"Enough." Ozpin raised his hand. "This conversation is not about Blake Belladonna, but about Ruby Rose." he meshed his fingers together. "If the Templars wanted the children they would have taken them after Taiyang's death. The best form of indoctrination always starts at a young age."

Blake shifted uncomfortably at that.

"So we can assume the Templars didn't know until yesterday and the attack was a rushed job. Or, there is something larger going on that we just do not know about. Needless to say we do not know how to act at this time, and it might be months, years even, before we see another rash movement made by the Templars, so I would suggest." He looked at Ruby. "Tell me, Miss Rose. What do you want to do, now that your life has been turned upside down?"

What did she want? Vengeance? For her mother's dead as well as her father's? For burning down her home and taking the only family she has left? She wanted to be part of the brotherhood to accomplish the task, but seeing how Blake took down a thief and saved Velvet. She could see that being an assassin is more than seeking what you want. They were like the police, but they had more compassion than the whole task force combined.

"As much as I want to seek revenge on the Templars. I'd like to join the brotherhood, for the same reasons my mother joined." Ruby said with sheer determination. "For a better world."

Her father did say to help others and she loves to help other people. So why not make it a profession?

"That's nice and all, but not everything is the same as they fairytales that Summer indulged you in. The real world isn't like that." Qrow commented.

Ruby remembered all of Blake's deed. Stopping thieves, helping those in need, she even gave them money and food to last them a month or two. True, the word is cruel, but that doesn't you should be too.

"That's why we're here, right?" Ruby asked, looking at him. He only gave her a smile. "To make it better?"

 _Just like her._

"A sound reason, but is she capable of following?" Glynda asked, disbelieving at best.

Qrow shook his head. "We all knew Summer Rose, if her daughter is anything like her, we will have a remarkable Assassin in our hands in a few years, maybe someone who will finally take the empty chair in ten."

"You are getting too far ahead of yourself." Raven muttered. "You did not know know Ruby existed until not even two minutes ago."

"Are you willing to follow our Creed, Ruby Rose?" Ozpin asked her. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd, and never, compromise the brotherhood."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" Blake muttered.

Ruby looked around the room, at each occupant. They had their reasons and she has hers. If they don't believe that she would stick by her words then she would prove them wrong. Ruby's the kind of person who shouldn't be doubted.

"I agree to these terms." Ruby said, sealing her fate.

There was no turning back and if she worked hard enough, she'll even find her sister. Everyone was silent, letting her words sink in t their minds. It was Qrow who spoke first.

"So who's going to train her?"

* * *

 **You might be wondering, how the hell is this person posting a 3k-4k chapter so fast? Well I did say that we made this a long time ago. So I'm pretty much trying to improve some typos and errors as much as I can before posting the next chapter. Of course, I'm also contemplating if I should leave the next chapter in a cliffhanger or with a satisfying ending so yeah. Besides, it's my semestral break and I haven't strt going to the gym yet so I have a lot of free time.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please let it be Blake,**_ she thought. The other guy was ok with her and the two ladies scared Ruby. She would just hope that the Faunus would be assigned to train her.

"Miss Belladonna." Ozpin spoke up forcing the Faunus to look up, Ruby was hopeful. "You are free to depart, I do hope you are successful in Haven and I pray for a swift return."

Blake opened her mouth for a moment, before closing it again, her hand tightening around Summer's Hidden Blade that was hidden in her pouch. Ruby's heart sank, disappointed that it was not the Faunus that would handle her. The thought of being under Raven or Glynda scared her, especially the way they were looking at her.

"Understood, Master Ozpin." Blake responded with a bow before departing.

Once she was gone Ozpin looked at Raven. "If she is successful in Haven I do not see a reason to deny her the opportunity."

"Absolutely not!" Glynda put her foot down. "Blake is a Faunus, Ruby is a human, the basic fundamentals-"

"Then I will teach her the basics." Qrow spoke up. "Once I feel Ruby has an understanding grasp of combat and her abilities, Blake can take over and teach her the ways of the Brotherhood."

"She is on the fast track on becoming a Master Assassins, Glynda. Despite lacking the Eagle Vision she is one of our strongest Assassins." Ozpin looked up at the blonde woman from where he sat. "If she is successful with Ruby, I do not see any reason to deny her that title."

Ruby was a bit annoyed that they were talking as if she wasn't there, but she hoped that the Faunus would be okay in Haven. The dangers of being an assassin was evident, she might as well fight an army there. The young girl has to accept the fact that his is what she chose, that this is an occupational hazard. She watched as her friend left the room, closing the door safely behind her.

Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. A smile with such warmth and kindness, she couldn't help but smile back at him. She was grateful, he believed that she could be one of them. That she was capable of being a member of the brotherhood.

"How about we start off with something simple." Qrow said enthusiastically.

This was not, by any means, simple. This was the sixth time that Qrow had knocked her off her feet and earlier he had pinned her down so many times, she lost count. In another attempt, she stood up to her feet and threw a punch at him, aimed to his jaw in uppercut. He grabbed her wrist, but was unable to deflect her right hook.

"That was a good one" Qrow said then he turned around and pulled on her arm as he jerked his hips in a strange way.

The air was knocked out of her the moment she landed on the ground, her eyes wide. She coughed violently when she was able to breathe again. A groan passed her chapped lips, resting her head on the ground

"But not good enough" He finished. "Get up."

* * *

It had been almost a year before Blake returned to Vale. She didn't intend to take that long, but her target had gone to ground just days after her ship had departed. By the time she had arrived she got herself caught up in a whirlwind of tasks while waiting for her chance. She had managed to send a few letters out back to the Brotherhood, a couple to Ruby as well, but never got anything in return. It lessened the chance of her being compromised and failing her mission.

So she opened the gates to the hideout and started down the hallway, already greeted by the merchant in the front foyer who was packing up his wares.

"Ah, Blake, it is nice to see you again, I assume you were successful?"

"Indeed I was, Fredrick." she responded with a nod. "Is Master Ozpin here?"

"Yes, he is just in a meeting with young Rose." he gestured up the stairs. "Is there anything you need before I close up?"

"Phantom Blades." she responded before pulling some coins from her pouch, making the quick trade before going up to the Council Chamber, knocking once before pushing the door open.

"I swear to god, Ozpin" Qrow laughed "The girl has finally kicked my ass. You should've seen her! Moving at the speed of sound! It would have been perfect if she hadn't fallen into the well trying out one of her new moves."

"Oh my god, Uncle Qrow. Shut up." Ruby said through gritted teeth, hiding her burning face behind her red cape

He only laughed harder, explaining every explicit detail to everyone in the room. There were even new recruits who were listening intently at the boisterous man. When things couldn't go any worse he began to share every embarrassing moment she had before, when she was still training to be an assassin. Laughter filled the room and she didn't want anything more than to disappear. Her whole face were burning hot, she could tell that her face was as red as her cape.

"Qrow, you're embarrassing the poor girl." Raven chuckled, but even she was amused by the tales of the naive pupil.

"You should have seen her when I told her the time about B-"

To say that her face was red was an understatement. Before her mentor could spill anymore of the sentence, she dashed forward and clamped his mouth shut. She laughed nervously. "No one really wants to know that."

"No one wants to know about what?" Blake asked as she pulled back her hood, closing the door behind her silently. "Because from the sounds of it, I do wish to know, if it is not at my expense."

"Miss Belladonna, your return means you were successful?" Ozpin quickly changed tracks, no long chuckling at Ruby's embarrassment.

"Yes, the Templar is dead and the fires of rebellion for Faunus Rights have been lit. Should the fire continue to burn is up to them." she responded. "But the White Fang has taken the reigns, the rest is up to them."

"A risky move." Raven muttered. "Putting the White Fang in charge."

"Adam Taurus can be trusted." Blake responded. "For now."

"The War for Faunus Rights is well beyond our scope." Ozpin spoke. "But it is a reason why Miss Belladonna is with us, if she trusts her fellows, we must as well." he said. Raven nodded.

"So, I have another assignment." Ozpin continued before gesturing at Ruby. "A young protégé is in need of a Mentor."

"Ruby?" Blake asked, if it wasn't for the red cloak, Blake doubted she would have been able to recognize the girl.

Ruby opted to open her mouth to respond to her friend, that was until two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she found herself being hugged by Qrow, who was pretending to cry in despair. No actual tears were shed.

"No! Now that my student kicked my ass earlier she's being taken away from me!" Qrow cried, burying his within Ruby's cloak. "Despite falling into the well she's still being taken away from me."

The room burst into laughter at the comical scene. It brought heat to rise up to her cheeks. Ruby kicked her trainer away, one hand pushing his head away while the other was raised above her head threatening to hit him if need be, she yelled at him on how much of a sentimental old man he was. Of course, he had pretended to be hurt by her words.

He placed his hand on his chest, "First they practically blow up the training ground and now she's going out there, killing Templars. Oh how they've grown"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined, hiding her face within behind her cape. Of course he had to tell everyone that, especially when Blake is there. "That was one time!"

"Uncle?" Blake asked with surprise as she looked at her old mentor. Raven just shrugged her shoulders quickly in response, but Blake turned her attention to Ozpin when she had just realized what was being asked of her.

"There is no way you consider me ready to take on such as task!" she protested, but the older gentleman shook his head.

"You've been with us for over twelve years." Ozpin said. "It is about time you take action into becoming a proper Master Assassin. This will be a good start."

She looked at Ruby and Qrow again crossing her arms. "Okay."

Ruby's eyes widened, mouth wide open and glared at her mentor. "You lied! You said Ozpin changed his mind and that it was going to be Glynda!"

Qrow only laughed and had Ruby in a headlock, rubbing his knuckled on her head. "You're too easy to trick"

When she had managed to escape her mentor's clutches, she ran up to Blake and engulfed her in a warm hug. She had missed the Faunus dearly. Every week she kept waiting for a letter, excited to know how she was doing in Haven. As much as she had wanted to send out her replies, Qrow did not permit her to do so, saying it was too risky.

"I missed you so much!" Ruby exclaimed "And guess what, apparently Qrow is my uncle, once removed."

She then leaned in closer to Blake, squinting her eyes at Qrow as she whispered. "I can see why he was removed."

Qrow only gave Ruby the bird, earning a slap to the head by Raven and a glare from Glynda at his childish act.

Blake laughed brightly at the comment as she returned the hug. "The year has served you well Ruby." She spoke up. "Proper meals and training have certainly been healthy for you."

It was the reason why Blake almost didn't recognize her. Ruby was no longer the scrawny malnourished child she has found on the streets. Her cheeks were no long sunken, and where there were only bones before now have muscles.

"You two are dismissed, might as well get reacquainted with each other before I start sending assignments your way." Ozpin said, Blake nodded.

"I want to know about this explosion." Blake smirked as she lead Ruby put of the chamber.

Ruby groaned, her face turning bright red. She'd get heat stroke with how many times she had blushed this morning. It was totally uncle Qrow's fault on how that had happened, she just had a very sensitive nose. What left her a grim reminder of that day was her uncle's unforgettable memory and the burnt scar on her shoulder.

"It was uncle Qrow's fault!" She said, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. That was the only time she saw her uncle without eyebrows. "I was just minding my own business and did some warm ups he taught me and then showed me this bottle of gunpowder, somehow he got it in my nose and I sneezed and a torch was really near us and there was even more gunpowder in the room and I practically exploded"

Blake was still smiling as Ruby explained what had happened to her. It seemed that maybe there wasn't much for stealth, at least, not right now. They would work on that.

"I have never seen Master Qrow so, happy." She said. "He's usually serious, not as much as Master Raven but…" She shrugged.

Upon knowing of their relation with each other, Qrow took it upon himself to be a father figure for the red cloaked girl. Although Raven knew that the real reason was so that he would be called 'uncle'. He always wanted to be one and was ecstatic to know that Ruby was his niece.

"He was serious when he didn't know we were related" Ruby explained "Turns out my mom and uncle Qrow didn't know that they were. We only found out after Raven came back from one of her missions"

"You do know Raven and Qrow are siblings, right?" Blake asked

"…Yes" Ruby looked away.

"Did you call her Aunt Raven?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

Her uncle thought it would be funny to tell her that Raven would love to be called 'Aunt' and the next time she saw the Master Assassin, she had spent the next few days cleaning the training ground as well as the lounge and Ozpin's office.

They were outside in the front foyer now; she looked around the hideout, it didn't seem like much had changed over the year. She decided that combat exercises would be a good start, to see how Qrow had trained her.

"What's your preferred weapon?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby skipped over to the scythe on the corner. She swung it around her with ease and smiled. It's what they always say, what your mentor is, you are bound to inherit most of what they are.

"It took us awhile to figure out what weapon suited me better. Any other weapon is fine, but it doesn't come to me at all. I'm not comfortable with any other weapon than a scythe, but I am good with a bow and arrow and know my way around a gun."

Blake titled her head to the side. It was usually hard to blend in perfectly with a scythe, so it meant that Ruby would be better off as a rioter rather than an infiltrator. Of course seeing the weapon reminded her of the weight on her belt.

"They have given you a Hidden Blade right?" she asked. With so many different styles now it was hard to keep track of them. About three months in at Haven Blake had to sacrifice one of her blade for a Hook Blade, took her weeks to adapt.

"Not yet" She sighed, placing the scythe back to it's place "Templar activity had gone up recently in Vale so they didn't have time to make me one."

To say she was embarrass to admit that she had misplaced her mother's hidden blade. She searched everywhere and couldn't find it anywhere. It was a sad month for the red clad girl.

"But I did get to go to a few missions here and there." She chirped "Mostly stuff like beating up unfaithful husbands and taking down thieves. I only killed like two guys so far, but enough about me. How was Haven?"

"Certainly not the way I had expected it to be." Blake responded. "All of Mistral was a right mess; and I cannot say it was all of the Templar's doing; but there was a group in Haven, the White Fang, trying to start a revolution for Faunus Rights, they just needed a… little help."

She rolled her shoulders before reaching out to take Ruby's dominate arm, pulling out Summer's Hidden Blade from her pouch and strapped it into place.

"I upheld my promise of getting it fixed."

"I totally forgot that you had this." Ruby gasped "All that time I spent looking for this was for nothing."

Ruby tried it out, imitating what the others have done. Most of the assassins would check their blades if it were functional and it amazed her how by a single movement, the blade would come out. She was so going to tamper with this in her free time, modify it if she can. Throughout the year she has grown an interest in creating weapons.

"So, what do we do now, since you're my new mentor and stuff."

"We start simple. I want to see your fighting style then I'm going to train you how to do basic kills with the Hidden Blade." Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know the right way to go about this, so I figured. We'll just tackle any assignments we get as partners, and I'll just teach you a few things along the way."

It seemed like a sound idea to her.

"Eventually we'll see to getting you additional equipment, but for now we'll leave it as is."

"Hand in hand or with a weapon?" Ruby asked, jumping on the balls of her feet like an excited puppy.

Finally! After a months of waiting, she could spend time with her friend again. Even though they had only spent a a few hours together in the past, it felt like she had made a great bond with the Faunus.

"Both would be good, I'd hate to throw you in a narrow corridor only to find you don't have the space to swing that scythe of yours. Do you know how useless Master Qrow is in the underground waterways if he's caught?" She laughed brightly. "We'll go outside and get acquainted with each other's styles, but I feel I need to at least teach you how to use a dagger properly, just in case we get stuck in a place where you can't use your scythe."

"Unlike uncle Qrow, I'm fast" Ruby pointed out "First few months of training was hell with being malnourished, but when I started to get my strength back it was harder for him to beat me. In fact I just managed to kick his butt earlier this morning."

The lightest dagger that Ruby could find was the one she took with her. They moved towards the training ground and the first thing that you could see was the small crater to the side. It brought embarrassing memories to the young girl and a lot of yelling.

"Just call me crater face" Ruby muttered to herself bitterly. "Man, that was a hectic morning"

"That was you?" Blake asked with amusement in her eyes. "Adorable. Maybe we should train you to blow things up rather than assassinate them."

A terrible joke, but still a joke.

"Let's start with weapons." Blake responded as she pulled her sword off her back. splitting it into two blades at the same time, spinning the katana once on her hand. "Usually with that I can figured out the best way to teach you how to assassinate someone without compromising yourself."

Ruby wanted to admire her weapons, to examine them. She thought that her weapon was only one sword, but Blake surprised her by splitting it in two. The young assassin shook off her shock and spread her legs in a standard position. She held the dagger backwards, arms up in defense.

Then she noticed something, it was a small detail, something she thought then pushed back in the far corner of her mind. _Had she always been this beautiful?_

"I don't like heavy weapons much. I prefer using lightweight weapons so that I could use my agility and speed to my advantage." Ruby explained.

"A sound idea." Blake said as she made the gesture for Ruby to come after her. "Coming from a girl who uses a scythe." Blake's stance wasn't sound, any trained eye could see some faults in it, but if it was intentional or not was the question.

She smiled in response. Ruby was cute when they had first met, but the past year had done a great deal for her. Ruby was starting to become a young woman now.

Ruby charged forward and aimed a roundhouse kick to Blake's head. "I hate how scythes are heavier than they look, so I'm going to make my own. One that's light and really, really sharp"

"For the past year, not only was I learning how to fight, but I had also learned how to forge my own weapons." Ruby said, moving back quickly after her attack. "I'm not as good as smiths are, but I'm getting there."

Blake leaned back slightly before she swiped with her cleaver, Ruby was already out of reach, but she smiled anyway.

"Some of the best assassins forge their own weapons to suit their style." Blake responded. "Gambol Shroud is one of them and Master Raven's Anubis Blades are certainly something else. Even if they are not her main weapon"

Blake still had the one Raven had given her years ago on her belt, but never once had she found the need to use it. She shifted her feet and charged forward at Ruby, using her semblance at the last moment to get behind her to swing.

Ruby aimed a punch towards the Faunus only to end up punching her clone. Realization hit her, she ducked down to avoid her attack then did a side kick. Her arms were held high, remembering to block most of her openings. She had enough bloody noses to know that one should always have their guard up in a fight.

"I just need to have the right metal" Ruby grunted at the effort "I need it to find something lighter than steel."

"Master Raven would know." Blake responded as she spun her katana so she was holding it in a reverse grip as she made a slashing motion at Ruby, strike air at the same time, forcing her to smile. "Her blades are extremely sharp but light and she carries several of them in her holster. She might be able to help you forge your scythe."

Ruby backed up quickly, avoiding the attack just in time. But then felt that her cheek stung and brought up a hand to her face. Her cheek was bleeding lightly from a small wound. She pouted. "Aw man, you're faster than uncle Qrow"

Maybe she was able to beat the old man, because she had fought him so many times that most of his moves were predictable. Fighting someone new was thrilling for her. Ruby used her semblance, dashing forward at amazing speed and stopped behind Blake. She kicked the back of her knee quickly to bring her to her knees before the Faunus could realize where she was.

Blake was surprised when she suddenly hit the ground, semblance triggering to get her away and back on her feet with weapons raised in front of her.

"Everyone has a different style." She told Ruby. "It seems to me you're used to just fighting against Qrow and thugs who don't know their way around a sword."

They continued for a little while longer before Blake called it quits, there was no need for them to try to kill each other.

"I think it's time we start some basic assassination techniques."

Ruby took off her shirt, revealing the binder she wore underneath and relished the feeling of the cold air against her skin. The Faunus was right, despite being skilled in combat, she could barely hold her own against Blake.

"Where are we heading off to?" Ruby asked

She used the shirt in her hands to wipe away the sweat on her face and neck. The pink tinged on her cheeks barely visible. It just occurred to her that she was shirtless in front of her new mentor. She just hoped that other would assume that her blush was from exhaustion.

Blake was a victim to a slight misstep when Ruby pulled her shirt off so casually, but she tried to brush it off. She herself was still wearing her heavy knee-length jacket and every layer underneath, the black fabric was just soaking up the sun's rays.

"The forest." Blake said as she pulled her scarf away from her neck and pulled her hood down, her hand going to run through sweat slicked hair as her ears popped up from the dark locks. "We can practice a few techniques there and I can examine your marksmanship skills too without drawing attention of the police."

"Marksmanship?" Ruby asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement "Are we using guns?"

One could say that she had a small obsession over weapons, especially guns. On their way out of the compound, Ruby grabbed an extra shirt she keeps around. The way her uncle teaches her sometimes gets her shirt in pieces.

Blake flinched slightly. "Unless you're banned from using them." she said, gesturing to the training area. "You know, blowing up and everything."

"That was _one_ time, _**one**_ time." Ruby said defensively, flushed to her collar bone "And it was uncle Qrow's fault too!"

She laughed before pulling her own pistol from her belt for a moment. "Maybe before we travel out there we should stop at a blacksmith and a merchant, equip you with whatever Qrow and the Brotherhood has failed to give you.

Ruby put on her cloak and followed the Faunus out onto the streets. She stayed close to her, seeing as how the street was filled with shoppers, preparing for the holidays. It was bustling with cheers and carols. She shivered at the cold.

"Well, master Ozpin told me that it was best that you would take care of that part, all they taught me were the basics"

Blake sighed. "Alright then. We'll get your properly suited up first." she said looking at Ruby, titling her head to the side slightly. "Probably some clothing that won't restrict your movements as much when climbing as well."

It seems that Ruby wasn't going to part with her cloak, but the simple shirt and pants needed to go. Sure it was required of them to blend into the crowd, but it didn't mean they couldn't look good at the same time.

"Our first stop is a tailor."

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby had spent most of her life in the slums, clothing were the least of her problems unless it was winter. But even then she was lucky enough to have her cloak with her that can protect her from the cold. Yang had her semblance to keep them warm too.

The thought of her sister made her chest tighten.

"I understand how I need armor and we can get that at the blacksmith, but why are we going to the tailor? I'm fine with just my shirt and pants" She pulled on her shirt collar for emphasis. "I can move freely in it, so I don't see the point."

It was bound to happen that she has to get new clothes. Although she didn't care if she looked under dressed than all of the assassins in the brotherhood, so she didn't see why they had to go to the tailor.

"Moving freely is one thing, blending with the crowd is another." Blake said as she stepped closer to Ruby, a gloved hand reaching out to brush the younger's cheek for a moment.

"What you are wearing will get you through the streets just fine, but what will happen when we have to sneak into a nobleman's party?" She asked softly. "If you are following me, that will be requested of you. Besides…I want you to look nice."

Ruby's heart fluttered at her touch. It probably meant nothing, maybe a small gesture of friendship. Although she couldn't help how her stomach churned at the action. She was going to respond on how she didn't care and that she will find a way in getting into a nobleman's party. The words that she said silenced her.

"F-Fine" Ruby stuttered out, looking away from the older woman.

Blake smiled in response. "It doesn't have to be fancy, just something, respectable." she said as she moved her hand down to take Ruby's, her exposed ears shifting slightly as the sounds the city was making assaulted them.

"You can keep the cloak, maybe get the tear fixed in it as well." she gestured to the torn hemline as she lead Ruby through the streets, already knowing where she was going

The lump in her throat came back and it wouldn't go away no matter how many times she swallowed. She just hoped that the Faunus wouldn't mind her hand being slightly sweaty. She couldn't muster up the courage to pull away from the warm hand. Instead she went with the flow.

"I was meaning to do that some time, but I always forget." Ruby sighed

"Well, let it be on my paycheck." Blake said, but anyone already knew that any of the money Blake spent liberally was money taken from corrupt nobles, since anything stolen by thieves made it back to their owners, if they could be tracked down.

If not, it was donated accordingly.

Her pay she got for actually doing her job was saved in an account, for a time in the future when she was no longer capable of being an assassin. With almost a decade of savings, it was hard to say how much she actually had.

So the tailor she dragged Ruby into was something no common folk would idly enter, already knowing that a few items there would break their bank for several months.

"Blake, this place is too expensive!" Ruby exclaimed.

The Faunus was generous enough to pay for her clothing, but the fact that they went into a tailor that Ruby saw often, it was one where noblemen had gotten their clothes made. In fact she watched in envy at the people who could afford to be in this place get their clothes made without a second thought of the price.

Blake had dragged her to Vale's best tailor shop, with the Faunus paying for her clothes, she couldn't just let her pay. The clothes here were really expensive. Like any other store in Vale, it had the crest of the Schnee on the store window. Most stores in Vale are owned by the Schnee family, the richest family in Vale. They were even richer than the mayor.

"I saved their daughter a few years back." Blake said with a shrug. "They give a discount, despite what I am."

It was quite an ordeal several years back when Weiss Schnee was kidnapped for a hefty ransom. Of course the family was quick to put the blame on the Faunus. So Blake had gone in and rescued her against order. Goodwitch was furious but Ozpin and Raven were proud of her.

So now some of the Schnee establishments serve as Assassin Safe houses, and some of their 'lower end' companies openly serve the Faunus.

"If you were to meet Weiss today, she would ask me to put you back where I found you."

As long as Blake didn't spend too much just on clothing, she was fine with whatever they did in the store. Inside was filled with fabric of all kind, there were even some with the amazing intricate designs that made her doubt that these were fabric at all.

"Whoa…" Ruby whispered as she touched a light blue cloth that was soft to the touch "This amazing."

"Welcome, may I he- Oh hello, Blake." Someone greeted behind them.

When they turned around it was an elderly woman, of course it wouldn't be a member of the Schnee family, not with all the stores they own.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Blake responded as she nodded slightly, the woman nodded.

"I believe it had been almost a year since I last saw you darling, I guess your work you out of the kingdom." Blake nodded to say that the assumption was corrected as the woman slowly made her way over to Ruby.

"This is Ruby Rose, my new student." Blake introduced and explained rather quickly. "As you can see, she is in dire need of new threads."

"A name that speaks the color red, I believe I can help." The woman said more to Ruby than to Blake. "Men's clothing too, like dear Blake, right?"

She nodded shyly. It wasn't easy for the little rose to socialize with others, she deemed it difficult to make friends as she wished. It didn't bother her though, since her occupation might hurt those she befriends. The elderly woman came closer to her with a measuring tape in hand and took the measurements of her petite body.

After she was done, something caught Ruby's eye. It was the color yellow, like her sister's hair. Without any thought, she ran outside and looked around, trying her best to find the familiar wild golden hair.

"Ruby!" Bake shouted before making a gesture at the woman to wait a moment before chasing after the girl. "Ruby! Wait!"

She caught up to the young girl in the middle of the street, already knowing what Ruby was looking for something or someone.

"Concentrate, then all will be revealed to you"

"She was here, Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, concentration was far from her mind as her emotions took hold of her. "I saw her, I was so sure I saw her"

She pushed through a group of merchants. She was this close. A year of searching and she had found herself in a dead end and here she was this close to seeing her sister.

"Ruby," Blake muttered softly. "No one is here."

In all honesty Blake had no idea what Yang looked like. Maybe Ruby did see her, maybe she didn't. It was hard to tell. "But Ruby, rash action like that cannot be permitted. Not without thought. What if this had been a trap? We know the Templars were after you and your sister a year ago. Who is to say they still aren't now?"

"I…I just want to see her again" Ruby whimpered, tears blurred her vision "Even for just a minute."

In a last attempt, she even tried to use the Eagle vision to no avail. Silently, she cried. It hurts so much for her to know that these Templars had took her sister and she doesn't even know if she was alive. It made her realized at how foolish she was to think that she was here in the market place. She clenched her hands into fists and stared at the ground, refusing to meet her mentor's gaze. It could have been anyone, there were a lot of blonde's in Vale and reacting the way she did just now might have gotten her killed if it truly was a trap.

"How about this." Blake spoke as she knelt slightly so her head was lower than Ruby's. "We'll seek out Weiss Schnee, Templars do frequent some of their establishments; but to my knowledge none of them know my exact relationship with the heiress. We'll just her plant some eyes and ears to keep an eye out for any word about your family."

Ruby breathed in sharply and nodded. She had to accept the fact that she may not see her sister anymore, but she still need to have hope that she might be alive. The Templars need some sort of leverage to get her if they need it and that would only be her chance to get her back. She took a deep breath, wiping away her tears.

"Okay. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"We all make mistakes. It is the only way we learn." Blake said softly. "Let's go back in we've been out here long enough I am positive Vivienne has chosen an entire wardrobe for you to select from."

She held her hand out to Ruby. "We will find the answer. Maybe not today, maybe not this year; but we will."

She took the Faunus' hand and smiled sadly at her. She was right, wisdom does not come in years, but from the damage taken. It was best that she looked to this day as a reminder to be rational and to think before letting emotions take control. Once they had come back, Ruby apologized to Vivienne for running off in such a rude manner.

"No worries, while you were gone. I got a few choices for you" Vivienne said, leading her to the changing room.

Blake sat down at one of the chairs by the large window, making sure that her hood was still in place. Despite Vivienne's love for her, most of the clientele for this location were not fans of the Faunus and if anyone saw Blake in the store, sales would plummet. The old woman has done many things for the Faunus, the least she could do was not affect the business just because of her heritage. She stretched her arms over her head as she waited, if one would listen closely, they could hear her purr.

Out of seven outfits that were laid out, Ruby loved the one with the most comfortable type of cloth. The pants were plain, as black as Blake's wardrobe. The blouse she wore was also black, but it's outlines were red, like the collar and the cuffs. She looked at herself the third time in the mirror, loving how the outfit suited her. It was fancier than she would have liked, but it was the one she liked the best and she didn't like how the others felt itchy against her skin.

"You look wonderful, darling!" Vivienne exclaimed, adjusting the cape on the smaller girl's shoulder "My, my, you look as beautiful as my granddaughter. Blake certainly has good taste""

Ruby stumbled over her words, her face turning a dark shade of red. "Wai-wha- no we're not…."

Vivienne's smile just cut her off, like she didn't believe what Ruby was trying to tell her a she fixed the pins that held Ruby's cloak in place. The elder woman had replaced the cross fixtures for small silver rose-shaped pins instead. Ruby fiddled with the new pins, her mind filled with memories of rose filled garden, laughter, and a loving smile. The memory was vague, details forever forgotten in the deepest parts of her memory, lost forever.

"Poor Blake doesn't know how to emotionally express herself." The elder woman dropped her voice in hopes that the Faunus couldn't hear them. "So she makes up for it by other means."

Vivienne's voice shook her from her trance, the woman was misunderstanding the relation between the two and was about to object to her assumption until she began to think about how hard it was for Blake to show her emotions. From what she could tell from Raven, the Faunus wasn't too keen in expressing herself throughout the years. She was, after all, under the tutelage of Grand Master Raven. Her past might also play a part in her lack of interpersonal skills. Ruby may be socially awkward, but she was still able to express her emotions and thoughts freely with others.

"Thank you, Vivienne. This outfit is perfect" Ruby smiled, then went to the Faunus to show her new clothes. "What do you think, Blake?"

Blake looked up slowly before she stood up to walk over to Ruby, head tilting to the side slightly as she looked her over. "You'll need a belt and a vest eventually, but it is a start."

Ruby's smile faltered a little, but knew that the Faunus meant well, she was just hoping for her to acknowledge hoe she looked. By no means did Blake intend to insult both of them, she was just thinking of being practical as Vivienne dawned on a realization. She knew Blake was a Assassin but she didn't think Ruby was as well, she thought they were just shopping for new clothes, for a date maybe.

"I think I just have the perfect thing for Ruby." she said as she disappeared in the back, Blake watching her leave before she reached out to touch the new pins on Ruby's cloak.

"She removed the crosses."

"Yeah, I like the roses. I wasn't much of a religious person anyway." Ruby mumbled, loud enough for Blake to hear. Silence fell upon them.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, anything to fill in the silence between them. She avoided the gaze of her mentor, recalling what Vivienne had said to her. It made her heart jump to her throat. The way she thought they were a couple.

"What's on your mind?" Blake asked softly, picking up that Ruby was uncomfortable about something. "Did she say-"

"Here we go!" Vivienne returned with a black leather vest that was top stitched with red thread and simple black belt with a pouch. "This belt was made with your profession in mind." she told Ruby. "It should hold some of those throwing knives you use."

Ruby tried out the belt to see if it fits. It was a relief that the belt hung from her hip comfortably. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and spun around. It brought a smile to her face to see how fancy she looked. A memory flashed in her mind, of her and her sister playing dress up while their mother helped with putting make-up on their faces. Unlike the other one before, this memory was clear as day, but as time passes, the face of her mother was slowly fading from memory.

"This is so awesome." She said under her breath.

Blake chuckled, her hearing having picked up what Ruby had said while Vivienne smiled brightly before turning to the Faunus.

"There is something I want to show you too, Blake." she said. "Follow me."

With that she lead the Faunus towards the back leaving Ruby in the store front as Vivienne suddenly made the motion of looking around, expecting someone else to be there suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"These." She said holding out the two cross pins she had taken from Ruby. While Blake had seen them before she had never put much thought into them, but now that they were being held out to her, upon closer inspection she realized what they were.

The Templar Cross.

"I don't think dear Ruby realized what they were either, she didn't say much when I took them; but it means someone gave them to her. Someone who is a Templar."

Blake took them from her, confused at best, both parents were Assassins, Master Assassins, so why would either of them give her these? A question for later.

"Thank you." she said with a nod as she traded over some coin that the woman took without a protest. While the elderly woman would love to yet them go free of charge, the Schnee family would have not.

"Please do come visit soon, it was nice seeing you against Blake." she said with a smile, Blake nodded as well.

"Of course."

* * *

"And who might you be?"

Ruby jumped back with a yelp at the sudden appearance of another. The person had white hair, tied in a ponytail slightly off center. Her icy blue eyes watched her as if any movement and clothing was being judged by her gaze.

"Aren't you a bit too young to have money to afford such expensive clothing?" She questioned, her eyes scanning every inch of her from head to toe. She clicked her tongue when she noticed that Ruby had a scratch on her cheek and a few bruises that were starting to fade away. "Where is Vivienne?"

"W-Well, I…uhm…" Ruby stammered.

All explanations were thrown from her mind, too intimidated with the person in front of her. It seemed that she thought that Ruby would wear the wardrobe and make a run for it.

"Miss Schnee, how good of it is to see you again." Vivienne appeared with Blake just in time to, probably, save Ruby's life. "This young girl is Ruby Rose, Blake's friend."

The girl narrowed her eyes for a moment before changing her mind at the last moment. "Very well." she said before her eyes fell on Blake.

"You, however, I have a bone to pick with." She said stomping over to the Faunus who was much taller than her. "The one day I'm filling in for Coco is the day you send some beaten girl off the streets. Do you know how many customers I lost that day?"

"If they don't like the company you keep, they are not worth having in your establishment, Heiress." Blake responded dryly as the girl continued to chew Blake's ear off.

"That was like….a year ago." Ruby pointed out quietly.

In which the heiress turned her glare on the shorter girl. In fear, Ruby quickly hid behind Blake in an attempt to use her as her shield against Weiss. Despite the other almost as tall as her, the heiress stood up straighter to show that she was still taller than the Ruby. The silver eyes assassin didn't see the point seeing as she wore three inch heels, but even with them Blake still over towered her.

With one last glare she gave out a huff and turned towards Vivienne to discuss certain matters within the business of the tailor shop. The two left the assassin's to their own.

"That was..." Ruby paused "a thing"

Blake laughed.

"That was Weiss Schnee, you just learn to ignore that part of her." Blake explained with a shrug. "She doesn't really trust that many people, she also holds onto things for a very long time. Of course it didn't help that I left the Kingdom for a year." there was a small smile.

"Do you want to go to the Blacksmith next? Or try a little bit of training with your Hidden Blade?"

"We should head over to the Blacksmith to get some armor." Ruby said "And this time I'm paying for my own stuff, even if I can only afford the cheap ones"

It was a short errand, they had gotten her a leather chest plate, some gloves and boots. When Ruby would be able to earn enough money, the first thing on her list is to buy better armor for herself. It wouldn't be good to have an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Man, armor makes things heavier" Ruby whined "How do you move so freely in this?"

Blake smiled as she spent a second to undo the top buttons of her shirt to show Ruby bare skin beneath. "I don't wear armor anymore, I use my semblance to protect me." She admitted. "If I'm caught in a fight where it cannot help me, I run. Either than that. You get used to the weight and eventually you forget it's there."

"But what if you get by an arrow from behind!" Ruby gasped "You won't have enough time conjure up a clone by the time the arrow hits you"

The second time she looked at Blake's bare skin her face lit up. She coughed awkwardly into her hand and looked away from the Faunus. Trying to rid herself of the image of her shirtless in the young girl's mind.

"It's less the arrows and more the bullet." Blake said as she buttoned her shirt back up. "I've been shot a few times now, but I do do my best to keep out of conflicts entirely." She shrugged. "Men like to shout when before they fire anyway, with my hearing it is slightly to predict, even if it isn't perfect."

Even with her reasons, the little rose couldn't help but worry for the Faunus. She could not persuade her even if she tried. For one she's the mentor and Ruby was the student. She just have to have faith in Blake that she wouldn't get herself killed.

"I guess so." Ruby sighed "Well then, about those hidden blade training…"

Blake nodded and took Ruby off towards the forest where everything was usually set up. Some of the dummies had fallen over but she took the time to set them back up without much of a care in the world. The next few hours were spend showing Ruby some of the basic assassinations, and what to do if the body was too heavy to lift over a ledge and the proper way to do an Air Assassination without breaking your own legs.

"I want you to try and kill me." Blake said later that day.

The command made her stop for a moment and let the words sink in. She was already sore from climbing trees, especially with the added weight now that she has armor. She reacted the only way she would, and that was to ramble on.

"Look Blake, I don't think Ozpin would appreciate that I had accidentally killed my mentor during a lesson. And I might hurt you in some way, which I don't think Uncle Qrow would live it down that I had murdered a fellow member of the brotherhood."

"I said try." Blake reassured her as she stepped forward, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to hide in the forest, and I want you to use whatever I just taught you to try and sneak up on me. You won't hurt me."

"You need practice, and dummies only go so far, and it's not like we can just go out there and kill anyone we please."

She took a deep breath. Blake was right, it would be nice practice if she has a live person to do it with. But for safety's sake, she wouldn't use her hidden blade to avoid injuries.

"Okay, I'll try my best" Ruby said. Her voice strong and firm.

Blake smiled.

"I'm going to go hide and I want you to use everything that you've been taught so far to track me down. If you feel like you're lacking in something we can work on it later." She said. "Use your vision too, because I don't have it doesn't mean you can't use it. The enemy never plays fair so why should you?"

With that Blake disappeared into the forest.

Ruby thought that it was best to go up in the trees. If she manages to make any noise, Blake would just think it was some squirrel, hopefully. She used her vision, just as Blake told her and right away she saw her not too far ahead. Carefully she moved from one branch to another, until she can find the right opportunity to jump on her. She scared off a few birds, hoping that Blake would take the bait that they were the ones that were russling the leaves.

Blake was silent as she walked through the forest, her eyes closed as her ears twitched. Used everything you have to your advantage, that was what Raven had taught her. She knew Ruby would attempt an air assassination, it was always the easiest way.

Guards hardly ever looked up.

Blake was ready.

Ruby was about to jump, leaning forward, her legs ready to push off against the branch- until she saw the Faunus' ears twitch. She quickly grabbed the base of the tree, cancelling her action. There was a chance that Blake knew she was there by that single detail alone. With her enhanced senses, it wouldn't be a surprise. She decided to go down instead and hide in the nearby shrubbery. She climbed down silently from the tree and hid behind a bush behind the Faunus. The young assassin wasted no time in wrapping one arm around Blake's neck and pulled her down.

Blake yelped in surprised, she didn't think Ruby would have figured to go for a ground assassination right away. So she fell back with the girl, unable to get her semblance to kick in. So she smashed her foot against Ruby's shin in a gut instinct. The young girl grunted at the attack and flinched, but her hold on the Faunus didn't falter. In fact it only made her hold on tighter as she brought up her hand to her neck just like how Blake had showed her, without activating the hidden blade.

Eventually Blake stopped her struggle and allowed her body to go limp, just as if Ruby had managed to kill her. Mostly because she wanted to see how she'd react.

"B-Blake?" Her heart stopped.

She checked her arm immediately to see if her clothes were stained with blood, maybe the dagger on her belt had impaled her during their scuffle. It would really be hard to explain how she had accidentally killed her mentor while learning how to do assassination techniques. Quickly she pressed two fingers on the Faunus' neck and sighed in relief when she could feel the slow rhythm of her heart. Ruby pushed Blake away with a huff.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was." The Faunus responded as she sat up, opening her eyes at the same time, a bright smile on her face. "I was expecting you to come from above. Good choice on moving to the ground when you realized the advantage I had." she ruffled Ruby's hair. "Why don't we head back for now? We covered enough for today."

Ruby wanted to be mad at the Faunus for scaring her, but she had to admit. It was a little bit funny. Looking up at the sky, expecting to see blue but was surprised at the warm, orange sky. The sun was setting. Both assassins made their way out of the forest, halfway into their journey they had heard a small growl. Ruby instinctively took out her dagger, eyes scanning her surrounding.

They heard the growl again, amber eyes met silver. Ruby's face flushed upon realizing that it was her stomach that was making the noise.

* * *

 **When you have nothing to do, you tend to be productive...or doing nothing. I'm literally bored out of mind and the only thing I can do right now is edit this damn story. Anyway, t** **houghts on Ruby cussing?**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hands clenched around his shirt, as the hooded figure slammed a lanky man against the wall and when he made a move to punch his assailant, the figure only slammed him again. His eyes rolled back against his head, going limp in their hands.

Ruby clicked her tongue and slapped his face repeatedly "Keep your eyes open. I still have questions"

"I'd rather be dead than tell you anything." He said with as much venom, but his voice shook lightly. The glare that he gave her way was a façade of bravado.

 _You're bluffing_

"If you say so" Ruby said sweetly as she brought up her hand and activated her hidden blade. The man swore he saw it glisten, considering how much little light there was in the corner.

She was ready to run the blade through his throat.

"Wait!" He cried out, holding out his hands in front of him. The blade stopped, just a centimeter from his jugular, any move he makes can lead to his death. "Please don't kill me. I'll tell you anything"

"Good, now tell me everything about the fire in the slums three years ago." Ruby smirked.

The two years Ruby had worked with Blake had done wonders. Blake had never really enforced the student-teacher relationship between them and had them work as partners. Only Glynda had protested that, but Ozpin didn't seem to care, and only his word really mattered. Everyone in the brotherhood trusted him, despite admitting the many mistakes he has done in his life, even Raven is willing to lay down her life for Ozpin.

So Blake was sitting at the bar as the two of them were in one of the Schnee Pubs. Weiss having tipped them off about a constant gathering of Templars, so they decided to pay a little visit. It supposed to be a stake out, to stealthily gather as much information as they could. But in her opinion, it seemed like Ruby jumped the gun at smallest clue as to where her sister was.

"The-the fire?" The man stammered. "I… I don't know anything about that! I just joined the order eighteen months ago! Well… there are stories…"

"Spill" Ruby said sternly "Everything you know."

"I heard t-that they set fire to an assassin's house and took their kid." He stammered out "Rumors say that she's being held in a church in the west side of Vale. They say t-that if you get assigned there, you're sure to get burned."

Satisfied she placed him down, dusting off his shoulders and straightened his collar, placing her dominant hand on his chest, above his heart. She gave him a sweet smile and the man couldn't help but return it, he felt calm at seeing her smiling face. Innocence, despite what she had just moments earlier, what Ruby displayed before him right now was pure and utter innocence as if she ha not killed people for the last three years. It was unsettling to Blake how she can be able to smile so sweetly with the amount of blood that she has in her hands.

Of course he was foolish to let his guard down. Ruby couldn't afford to let the Templars know that she had figured out where her sister was being held prisoner. His gasped, eyes went wide, mouth open as he stared down at her hand on his heart, the hand that wore her hidden blade. She let his limp body fall to the ground as the life from his eyes faded. A minute or two passed and he gave out his last breath.

"I'm sorry that you had to go this way. May you rest in peace." Ruby recited as she closed his eyes.

"Ruby." Blake spoke up as she rejoined her. Taking a moment to wave at Coco who didn't seem to be bothered about the body, must be a trend when you cater to both the Templars and the Assassins.

"There… has been something I've been sitting on for the last two years, haven't found the right moment to bring it up." she was hesitating as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the two Templar Pins Vivienne had given her. "These are the pins Vivienne pulled from your cloak two years ago. I'm sure by now you can recognize them."

Ruby took the pins in her hands. She had completely forgotten about these, they weren't anything special. It was just something to keep her cloak in place. She could hardly remember even getting these, despite the memory being vague, she could recall her sister bringing it home.

"Yang found these." She explained "She spent weeks looking for proper pins to use for my cloak since I wrap it around my neck to keep it in place. She was scared that I'd choke to death if I miss a jump and hanged from my neck."

The memory of her sister barging into their house with a triumphant shout brought a sad smile to her face. She could remember it clearly now. How Yang had accidentally got herself hurt in showing Ruby how to put it on properly.

"Those crosses, are the Templar's Cross." Blake told her. "Did Yang find them, or did someone give them to her?"

She didn't want to make assumptions, Blake herself didn't believe that Yang was simply being kept as a prisoner, but she wasn't going to tell Ruby otherwise.

The Templar's guarded their symbols well, they were never for sale in any common shop. Either Yang had pulled them from the dead, someone gave them to her, or they were found within their own home.

"Blake…" Ruby started, silver eyes held anger. "What are implying?"

She didn't intend to sound angry, but she didn't want to believe that Yang was collaborating with the Templars. Her sister wouldn't do that, she wasn't one to join these kind of groups. Even if she was a thrill seeker, she would prefer fighting in an underground kick boxing tournament. Which she did, until the police had the place close down.

"Sometimes the thing you never want to believe in, might be true." Blake said softly as she placed the pins in Ruby's hands. "You don't know how or where she got them from. We know both of your parents served as assassins but…Sometimes… Assassins defect…"

"Mom wouldn't join Templars, but dad…he changed after mom died." The mention of her father made her lower her voice. "I…It wouldn't surprise me if he did, although I have no evidence if he really did join the Templars. If he really did…"

His attitude towards them had changed indeed when their mother died. He went out more than usual. At that time she just assumed that he's doing their mother's job, filling in for her to support both of them. She remembered the cold nights, the lonely nights as her father went out the door. He never looked at the sisters the same way, the way he spoke, the way he acted. Even as a child, she knew, that something was wrong.

Blake's eyes darted downwards at the thought, it was hard to tell and anything she would say was just assumptions and speculations. Obviously this plot ran deeper than either of them expected it to, That had to be the truth. Whatever happened that night, it wasn't just to target Yang, it was probably for both children, Ruby just so happened to be with her.

"We'll follow this lead. Check it out." She told Ruby. "Something just doesn't sit right with me. How would your sister acquire the Templar Cross? What do they had to gain from kidnapping her at the same time?"

Blake paused. "Children are the ones who was easier to indoctrinate. If the Templars wanted loyal followers, they should have attempted to take you two when you were still children."

She couldn't understand what made her and her sister so special that the Templars wanted them both. So far, for the past two years, not one single Templar had given her trouble. Of course she had gone on missions to take out a few, but none of them seem to know who she was.

"For all we know it could be a trap." Ruby pondered. "She might not be there at all, considering that he just said that it was just a rumor."

"It's still worth checking out." Blake responded. She herself has just hit the rank of Master Assassin a couple months back, therefore she had the full ability to make decisions on what should be done without having to run it by Glynda and Ozpin. Investigating a rumor would not disrupt the Creed. "Let's just prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

Prepare for the worst. And what might that be? She can't be prepared for something she doesn't know that will happen. If anything she can only hope, because no one can really prepare for the future. They keep telling her to expect the unexpected, but she didn't know what to expect anymore. She would reach a point where she would understand, that she knew what she needed to do, but then she would be lost again.

* * *

It was a long trip to the church and it wasn't a surprise that there were many guards that were stationed near it. They almost compromised their position twice with how ridiculously large the number of people that were stationed to stand guard. It was hard getting past all the guards without getting caught, but they managed to sneak their way into the church.

They had entered through one of the windows near the bell tower. After almost getting caught trying to sneak in through the ground level they realized that they had to go in from above. It was Blake's way of doing things anyway. Guards never looked up, as she had told her time and time again.

She drew her blade from the neck of a guard as she set his body down, eyes already scanning the area trying to find a lead. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she turned to her apprentice. "Ruby, I think we're going to have to rely on your ability for this one."

The crimson haired girl closed her eyes and when she opened them, it was like she was in a different world. She couldn't describe what she felt every time she uses her vision, she couldn't describe what she saw either. All the knew that she sees things that were never there before. Like something glowing on the corner of the tower.

Ruby walked over to it, slamming her knife on the floor and with one strong tug she opened the small door.

"There we go." Ruby grinned, proud of her work.

Blake smiled as she patted on Ruby's shoulder. The Faunus wouldn't have been able to find it so quickly, it might have taken her hours, hours that they might not have. "We stay quiet, keep to the shadows. We don't know what's down there."

She nodded and proceeded down the door. It seemed as though the guard did not go through here seeing as this was hidden pretty well. Going down from the tower, she was going to jump down to the floor when she realized that there were guards stationed beneath her. It was only two of them.

In one swift movement she ran her blade through their heads as she descended upon them.

"Ew, brain matter." Ruby half whispered, half yelled, shaking her hand of the offending substance.

Blake chuckled as she shook her head. Three years as an assassin and yet she was still squeamish when something more than blood would spill out. She could remember a time when Ruby slashed at an enemy, spilling the contents of their digestive system and fainted at the mere sight. Blake was fortunate enough that their mission was to handle a few gang members, if not, she might not have been able to save both of them _**and**_ finish the task at hand.

"Quickly hide the bodies just in case there is a patrol." Blake instructed as she grabbed one of the guard's legs to drag him away from the open. She hid him in one of the confession rooms.

After they moved them out of the way Blake looked both ways down the hallway, trying to decide what way to take. Something did seem off, but why hold a prisoner in a church?

"This isn't right." Ruby said, coming to the same page as her mentor. "Holding someone against their will in a church is really odd. Priests believe that we have the right of free will as it is our choice to believe in God or not. I understand stationing guards here are necessary to protect the ministers, but this is just blasphemy."

Ruby isn't a very religious person, although she has friends that are. She doesn't criticize them for their faith, instead she listened to their testimonies. It was nice to hear that people believe in something so big, that they were nicer and more compassionate than those who pretend to be religious. Although, knowing these things about religion has helped her in some of her uncover missions.

"If they are hiding my sister, she would probably be in the basement, assuming that this place does have a basement." Ruby explained.

If the last two years had taught Blake anything that it was to never ask if Ruby still thought Yang was alive. The young Assassin believed it with all of her heart, if anything it was her drive to get up every morning. In all honesty, it has compromised more than one of Ruby's missions. Her sister has become a weakness to the young assassin, whether Ruby intended it to be or not. It affected her emotions in the many ways that were not beneficial to them in the slightest. Sometimes getting them killed.

No, part of Blake believed that Yang wasn't a prisoner, Yang was a Templar.

"I see a way downstairs." Ruby said, pointing down the hallway. "C'mon."

Ruby was this close to getting her sister. She could only imagine what things would be like after this. With all the money Ruby saved, she and her sister can live a luxurious life in the center of Vale. They could buy that house they always dreamed of. A two story house, with a garden in the front yard.

"Slow down." Blake warned as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulder again, she pulled up her scarf around her neck, it just added that extra protection against identification when she roamed the streets later on. "We don't want to rush in, this could be a trap."

"It's not like they know we were coming." Ruby countered, she shrugged off her hand rather harshly. She always got like this whenever it involves her sister. "We're so close, Blake. I know she's here. I can feel it."

Yet something seems wrong to Ruby. It's been nagging at the back of her mind that something was definitely not right. She walked down the hallway and peeked around the corner. All seems clear, no guards in sight.

"Blake, I see something near the podium." Ruby squinted, it was small, probably a switch that many wouldn't be able to notice. "It looks like a way in to the basement, or probably a secret entrance."

The Faunus couldn't see it from this distance, but she nodded anyway. "I'll go first." The Master Assassin said, she didn't wear armor like Ruby so her footsteps were much lighter. "Just in case."

Slowly she crept her way over, just in case a guard was hiding where she just couldn't see. There, on the podium was a symbol, much like the ones used to enter Assassin Crypts. She pulled on the symbol and it worked it's magic, opening a way for them to enter.

"Hey yo-agh!"

The sound of the entrance must've caught a guard's attention and proceeded to check it out. Unfortunately, the poor guy didn't have time to warn the others around the perimeter before Ruby quickly took out a dagger in her pouch between her fingers and aimed for his head. It saddened her that it didn't go between his eyes. She let out a sound of relief as his body fell to the floor.

"That was too close" Ruby said.

"Indeed. Excellent throw." Blake commented as she pulled the dagger from the man's head with a sickening squelch.

"We don't have much room to work with, so we got to be quiet, we have to be on guard." She prepped her Phantom Blade. "We'll find your answers."

 _I don't want answers. I want my sister._ She didn't voice out her thoughts. All she wanted was to get her sister and beat the hell out of the people that took her. The moment they entered the entrance, the torches on the walls automatically turned on, filling the tunnel with light.

"Why make so much effort just to contain my sister?" Ruby asked aloud "I know my sister is strong and all, but this is a bit too much."

Ears twitched as Blake pulled back her hood at the same time.

"Ruby…" she dragged out the name, every fiber of her body was telling her to run, they needed to leave. "We need to flee, now."

"But Ya-"

She was cut off when an immense source of heat came from the other end of the tunnel. Yellow caught her line of sight, Ruby was quick to move and tackled her mentor to the ground, using her cape to cover them both just as flames danced around them.

"Fuck!" Ruby cried out, holding her leg.

It was the only limb she didn't manage to cover completely. It burned, she could feel her flesh burning. The pain was excruciating that it brought tears to her eyes, emitting another scream from her throat. Every move she made hurts, due to the burst of fire, the cold air was gone. It made it more uncomfortable than it already was.

Running was not an option now that her leg was injured. Blake was snarling, her fangs protruded from her mouth as her screams filled her ears, it ignited something within the Faunus. She picked herself up from under the wounded Ruby, as carefully and as gently as she could. She pulled Gambol Shroud off her back and charging down the hallway, her Semblance allowed her to dodge the next blast of fire, pulling her weapon apart, she leaped forward to cover the last distance between herself and the Templar.

She just didn't expect the Templar to block her cleaver with one armored gauntlet and catch the wrist that held onto her katana, but the sound of snapping wood told her that her Phantom Blade was broken.

They didn't trade words. Her cleaver grinded against the metal of the gauntlet as their stalemate broke with another well placed clone, forcing Blake to distance herself from the other. Holding her blades out.

Any movement and or pressure applied to her leg made her unable to move due to the pain. But she couldn't just let Blake fight their enemy alone. She let out a pained scream as she stood up and leaned against the wall for support. She can't even offer any support from behind lest she hit her mentor by accident.

Reaching for her dagger, she froze upon seeing their enemy. There stood her sister. Her golden mane as wild as ever, her eyes blood red, wearing Templar clothing. Yang glared at Blake.

"N-No. I-It can't be" She breathed, dropping the blade from her hands in shock.

Yang caught sight of Ruby and for a moment she had let her guard down, her eyes flickering between red and lilac. She was just as surprise to see Ruby. It didn't make sense to the both of them on how they were in different sides.

"Rubes?" Yang asked breathless. "Is that you?"

"Is this the person we're looking for?" Blake asked slowly. She had never really inquired about Yang, she didn't expect she's be looking at a sister who didn't look like a sister. However she did not lower her guard, it would be foolish to do so.

But at the same time, Blake was right, Yang wasn't a prisoner; she was a Templar.

"T-They said you were safe" Yang said, she reached up to clutch at her hair, her eyes wide "They said they that you were far away from those assassins."

She spat out the word as much venom she could muster. At that moment she directed her gaze at Blake with an intense glare, her eyes burning red once more. "YOU! You fucking assassins corrupted my sister!"

"Blake!" Ruby yelled, her hand outstretched as if it would reach the Faunus.

Yang can be very dangerous when angry, very dangerous. And seeing as the Templars had trained her for the past two years, there was no way to know how much she had improved at using her semblance and it looked like they didn't even get her to take anger management.

As much as it hurts to move, Ruby forced herself to use her semblance to grab her mentor.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Yang screamed.

"Ruby leave!" Blake said as she removed Ruby's grasp from her. "I'll hold her off, just go!"

She knew Ruby was hurting, and she needed time to escape, time they did not have. Yang's anger was directed at her, and angry usually caused mistakes. Blake was no stranger to that.

"No! I won't leave you and you should know better that I will do such a thing as long as I live" Ruby yelled

Blake rushed to meet Yang head on, Ruby couldn't follow her lead with her leg. The next fiery punch snapping Gambol Shroud's katana at the hilt, but Blake didn't seem to pay notice as she tried to direct all of Yang's anger at her instead of Ruby.

This bad was bad, very bad. Blake couldn't stand against her sister's wrath. She doesn't even know how her sister's semblance works. By the time Blake figures it out she'd most likely be half dead and beaten to a pulp. The had to get away somehow.

"Blake stop!" Ruby yelled, the Fauna's ears twitch, telling her that she was listening. "Every hit you land on her will make her stronger, you hit her she hits twice as hard back. That's why she fights head on."

Ruby looked rummage through her bag, ignoring the searing pain on her leg. After some time she found what she needed, it was some kind of gel like substance that Velvet gave her after knowing that the crimson haired girl always seemed to get burned when forging weapons. The burn on her leg was more severe than what she usually gets, but the ointment was enough to lessen the pain, it still hurt but it was enough to let her walk.

They needed to escape and fast, the hallway was narrow so it would be hard to lose her sister in this place and if they manage to blow out the torches Yang would light it up again. Then it hit her.

"Blake, the smoke bombs!"

Blake bared her fangs as she and Yang continue to dance around each other. Her clones were the only thing giving her an advantage, and if she couldn't land a hit without the risk of getting hit back twice as hard. Harder even, since Gambol Shroud was broken.

The hilt of the katana already tosses aside, and with her Phantom Blade broken she couldn't release her knife, so her hand was already inching towards the weapon Raven had given her years ago that she hardly every used.

But she changed her tactic, reaching for the smoke bomb and smashing it against the ground before turning on the ball of her foot to flee.

She just didn't expect Yang to reach out to grab her jacket by the hood to toss her back against the wall like a rag-doll.

Then she realized something.

Yang was the daughter of a human assassin as well.

She had Eagle Vision.

* * *

 **God, you guys don't know how bored I am, but imagine how bored I am since I can post three stories today.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby gritted her teeth, this was bad. If she doesn't act fast then her mentor would be in serious trouble. Seeing her sister like this, it was new, it was foreign to her. Of course she'd seen her mad before, but not this angry. It scared her.

As much as she hate to hurt her sister, she has no choice. Ruby took two daggers in each hand and threw it directly to her sister. She was focused on Blake so she hadn't notice the two knives sink into her arm and thigh. Quickly using her semblance she grabbed her mentor and ran from the hallway. She could hear her sister cry out in pain and screamed profanities.

"W-We have to go now" Ruby stammered. She just couldn't believe what's happening.

Blake tried say something but the words wouldn't formed, she had hit her head against the wall when she had been thrown against it. It was a beginner mistake to not lower her chin so that her head would not collide with the wall. Everything that had happened, it was certainly the worst it could have been, Blake had been right about everything because she had survived this assuming the worst, but even then they were not prepared for what have happened.

Some assassin she was.

Just as they had come out of the secret passage, they were surrounded by guards. Ruby wasn't strong enough to get the both of them out of the church, especially since Blake probably has a concussion. She didn't have time, her sister might close her wounds with fire to come after them. She threw smoke bombs onto the floor, using the advantage to sneak around the guards.

"Blake, c'mon!" Ruby hissed, throwing her dagger at an incoming enemy, it lodged itself in his throat. "Snap out of it."

She opened the doors wide open, throwing yet more smoke bombs, but did not go through it. Instead she made their way to the stairs. This way they might assume that the two had gone through the main doors and out on the open, rather than sneaking out from the bell tower. She could hear her sister screaming orders. That voice, it was like she was a completely different person. Ruby had to choke down her sobs.

"What did they do to her?" She asked to no one in particular. Ruby used her shoulder to push the door open, half dragging Blake to the top.

Blake's knees were weak, with Ruby's assistance they reached their destination and slowly pushed herself away from her protégé to sit on the floor. The Bell Tower was smart, although neither of them were capable of climbing down at the moment. They would have to wait it out for now and sneak out later.

"I don't think… think." Blake stumbled on her words to speak. "The Templars did anything major. They lied to her to get her to join them." She winced as she sat down on the ground. She leaned back against the wall. "They told her that you were not with the 'enemy' so right now? She must feel the same way you do, maybe worse."

Blake had been, after all, warning Ruby constantly to expect the worse.

As much as Ruby hated to cry in front of the Faunus, she couldn't stop the tears that welled up from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't stop her body from shaking as she held back her sobs to avoid compromising their position. The last couple of years she spent looking for her sister seemed to be in vain.

Yang's shouts reached the bell tower, although she couldn't make out the words, she could still hear her voice. The one she longed to hear for two years was one she did not expect. It was one she did not want to hear. She broke into sobs, covering her ears with her hands to drown out her sister's voice. It scared her, it scared her to the core that she didn't know her own sister.

Blake looked at Ruby before beckoning to come over to her, Ruby moved without complain and cried onto her mentor's shoulder. She knew the younger girl just wanted to cry. It was easier to let it out than hold it in, at least the Faunus' shoulder would serve to muffle the sound. She doubted the Templars were trained the same way the Assassins were. They would never think to look in the church, seeing as they thought they took to the streets.

"We know she's with the Templars now, all we have to do is get her sit down and talk with us." Blake said slowly, closing her eyes for a moment as vertigo hit her. "I can contact Weiss, maybe her connections can help us."

"I didn't want to believe it." She cried softly into her shoulder. "At the back of my mind I knew. All the clues, the signs. I knew and I just couldn't believe it without seeing it."

She clutched Blake's arms, just crying. She let everything out, all those years of being alone without her sister to be there for her. The nights where she longed for her sister's embrace every time she had a bad dream. To think she was so excited to tell her sister how much she had grown. All the adventures she was going to tell her, how she knew their parents professions and was following in their footsteps. How she was making the world a better place.

Blake slowly moved her hands, wrapping them around Ruby's waist. Blake's ears twitched, listening close as she heard footsteps nearing their position. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when they moved passed the tower. They might be searching the rooftops also.

"Things are never the way we want them to be, no matter how hard we try." She whispered. Talking in hushed tones will prevent them from giving away their position.

She had no idea how Ruby was feeling right now, she didn't know how to help her. Blake wished Qrow was here, the Master Assassin knew what to do in these kind of situations. He was better at cheering people up.

"You know I'm here Ruby." She said softly, not knowing what else to say. "I know I'm not Yang, but…I'm not going anywhere."

Blake didn't know why she had said those words, she was not even sure if she could fulfill the promise that she had uttered considering that their job is an occupational hazard. No words was said from the smaller girl, too shocked from the events that had happened. The tears have stopped long ago, but Ruby couldn't tell how long. She would breathe in sharply from time to time, an after effect of crying, an aspect she hated. The commotion below died down, no more shouting, no more footsteps in the distance. Even if the coast was clear she did not want to move. It was like all that determination and fire she had was gone from existence. Ruby held the Faunus closer, inhaling her scent.

* * *

How long did they stay there? Stay like that? Blake didn't know, she had fallen asleep at one point only to wake again when the bell rung, either to mark the hour or to start the evening mass, she wasn't sure. Her ears flattened against her head at the sheer volume of the metallic contraption, they were too close for comfort for her ears to endure, especially the migraine she was having.

"Ruby?" She did not answer.

Ruby wanted to be mute, she didn't want to say a single word at all. She wanted to be paralyzed too. She just wanted to shut down. Jumping down the tower was also an option in her mind. She just wanted everything to stop, the violence, the fighting, the blood, her heart; everything. She stayed silent for a long time, her mind blank and her chest empty.

But then that empty-ness was replaced with rage. Vengeful wrath that clouded her sense of values. She wanted to kill every single Templar. Blake shifted uncomfortably, somehow sensing the dangerous vibe that her disciple was emitting.

"I'm gonna kill them." Ruby seethed "I'm gonna kill every single one of them."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Blake responded as she looked at Ruby, a frown marring her features. As much as she did not want to hurt her apprentice, if she really does go through with her words, she would have to kill Ruby. "It's against the creed."

Inside her a new fire sparked, it was one that was fueled with hate and revenge. Then Blake looked at her, those golden eyes that gaze upon her like a child being caught doing something bad. It was enough to put out that fire and replace it with shame. To think she had let her emotions get the best of her like that, but Ruby knew, that lately, she was letting her emotions cloud her sense of judgment most of the time.

It was painful to see Ruby this angry, Blake didn't have much to do but push a lock of hair out of Ruby's face. She stared into those determined silver eyes, the fire of vengeance burned within them. "But we can track down the one who lied to Yang, we can make him pay."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't think like that" Ruby said dejectedly.

Something about her gaze struck Ruby. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The way that she had been captivated by those golden eyes, the moonlight making it shine brighter. Her heart rate sped up, pounding against her chest. It was at that moment she realized their position. With her sitting on the Faunus' lap, her arms wrapped around her neck. The close proximity of their faces, making it impossible for her to not be stunned by what she saw before her.

 _Beautiful._

Blake must have felt Ruby's heart rate increase, there was a pause. One just a silver too long before the Faunus realized what exactly was going on, her hand already cupping Ruby's cheek. Her thumb brushed against the girl's lips, silver eyes avoided her gaze.

 _Stop._ Blake shouted internally.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she leaned down.

 _This is wrong._ Her mind reasoned with her, but it was her body that moved on its own.

She kissed Ruby.

Ruby's heart pounded and her body felt like it was going to turn inside out. For a moment she was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. It was when she realized the situation and when she did managed to collect her wits did she move. Her hands trembled as she reached up to grab hold of her mentor's hair, fingers running through dark locks. Ruby kissed back, tilting her head slightly to the side to deepen it. The fact that they were kissing inside a church, which do not condone in same sex relationships was ironic.

It was when her lungs screamed for air did she pull back slowly, breathing heavily. By that time she had noticed that she was up on her knees, over towering the Fauna that was leaning against wall. She sat back down on Blake's lap.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she stared wide-eyed at the Master Assassin. She couldn't believe it. Blake kissed her and she kissed back. _She kissed back_. _**She kissed back.**_

"W-Whoa" She exhaled.

"I shouldn't have done that." Blake responded, her furry ears falling slightly in embarrassment. "I acted out of line. This is not an appropriate time for me to do that."

But how long had she longed to do that? Probably since her return to Vale, after seeing how much the girl had grown under Qrow's care. Even then Ruby had grown even more under Blake's tutelage, the way she would have this child like optimism but would also be more mature than most adults. Also she had caught Ruby at her weakest moment, that wasn't fair, for both of them.

Ruby was a whole mess of emotions at the moment. She couldn't decide what to feel, everything was just blowing up in her face. Did Blake just kiss her to shut her up? To calm her down and think about what she was saying?

She might also be taking advantage of the situation, to take advantage of her…So why had she leaned in to the Faunus for yet another kiss?

For so long she had hidden her affections for Blake. The longer she had kept her infatuation with the Faunus the harder she fell for the other. She thought it wasn't love, more of a strong feeling that pulled her towards her mentor, but as time passed by it was clear that she had fallen for Blake and was scared. She was scared that Blake would not return her feelings, the fear of rejection had kept her from confessing to her for the last two years.

Blake honestly did not expect Ruby to lean in for a second kiss, she didn't intend for the younger one to respond at all. So when they broke apart for air once more Blake leaned back, a soft frown on her lips. Was Ruby reciprocating the kiss intentional or was she caught up in the moment?

"I shouldn't be playing you like this." She confessed. She held Ruby's shoulders and pushed her away gently at arms length. "Not after everything that has just happened."

"You're not playing me" Ruby said, she took hold of her wrists, laying her head on Blake's shoulder "I've wanted for that to happen for so long. It was getting troublesome for me to hide my feelings for you, because the longer I conceal what I really felt, the stronger it had became towards you."

The weight on her chest had lessen, of course a kiss would not fix everything. But it did calm her down enough to know that what she had said earlier in her fury was unacceptable. She held onto the Faunus tightly, her body shivering.

A slow, shuddering exhale.

"We should get going." She told Ruby, noticing how her body trembled. "Go back down and slip in with the parishioners at mass right now, if they are still looking for us we'll be harder to see when everyone leaves at the same time."

Ideally she would have rather to just stay here, but they had been here for hours. A report needed to be made to Opzin and probably a good warm meal was also in order.

At that moment Ruby's stomach made the loudest sound it had ever made. Heat rose up to her cheeks, her eyes wide with embarrassment. When they left earlier, she didn't get the chance to eat anything upon learning where her sister was.

"Uh…" A quick peck on the forehead.

"I think a meal is certainly in order." Blake told her. "Let's go down, we also need to tend to your burn as well."

The pain subsided a long time ago, while she was numb with emotions. She had completely forgotten that she was injured. So when she stood up, she let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees.

Ruby groaned, the cold hair causing her to shiver. "I-I can't walk properly with this. Much less jump to other buildings. This is going to be difficult."

Blake moved quickly, taking off her jacket and placed it on Ruby's shoulders then had her arm around her shoulders before helping her back up. "Lean against me, we're going to have to take this slow and through the streets, and just pray that the Templars have given up their search for our skins for now."

The effects of the ointment were coming off now. She was fairly surprised that it had lasted this long or maybe it was in the midst of her emotional breakdown that she had forgotten about the injured leg.

When they reached the ground floor Ruby's breath came off uneven and ragged, her forehead thick with sweat. Her eyebrows met at the middle, scrunched up in pain and discomfort. For Ruby her body was burning hot, but even with the jacket she was shivering badly. The wound was left unattended for hours without any medical attention. It was clear that she was sporting up a really bad fever.

"Let's take a break." Ruby panted once they had gotten our of the church and into an alleyway, her legs trembling.

Blake looked at Ruby for a moment then down the road and noticed a couple of Templars. "We don't have time." she said before picking Ruby up in her arms, carrying her bridal style. "I need to get you somewhere safe, now."

She wasn't going to let Ruby fight against her, not when she was like this, they had spent too long in the church and there was no idea how far Yang's semblance went. Ruby did not object in the slightest, letting her mentor- or girlfriend? Carry her effortlessly.

"I'm taking you to Coco and Velvet." She ignored the throbbing headache that assaulted her.

Ruby coughed, her throat dry and itchy, body shivering. She couldn't tell if she was hot, cold, or probably both. At first she was burning up, and now she's shaking like a chihuahua. In her mind she couldn't comprehend what was happening much. All she could think was how painful her body felt, how sluggish her movements were.

"I'm really thirsty." Ruby croaked, her lips dry. Talking was a bad idea as it sent her into a coughing fit. Blake had to tell her that she shouldn't talk, her cough almost got them caught.

Everything was burning. Her leg, her chest, her face. And yet at the same time everything was cold. She closed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth at how uncomfortable she felt. She breathed in heavily through her nose in hopes that it would distract her from her discomfort.

Blake picked up the pace, almost slipping when she turned a corner and was more than happy to find that the establishment was still open this late into the night. She adjusted her hold on Ruby, who curled up in her arms as she did so. She made her way to the backdoor.

"Velvet!" She shouted the moment she entered, pushing the door open with her shoulder, the rabbit Faunus looked up from the dishes she was working on; staring in horror at the sight of a bruised Blake, leaning against the frame of the door with Ruby in her arms. "Help us, please."

"Take her upstairs. I'll be with you shortly." She ordered.

She curled more into the person who held her, it felt familiar somehow. It wasn't Yang, her sister was much more bigger, warmer. This was something else, it was almost as if it was her mother. Almost, but it did not stop her from calling out her name.

"Mom." Ruby whimpered.

She coughed, her throat going dry, causing her to go into a coughing fit. Her lungs screamed for air as she gasped for breath. Tears welled up in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Blake paused at the stairs at the slip up, but didn't bother to say anything, there just wasn't the time. Not when illnesses as preventable as this still had the ability to take lives.

She walked into the first room that was open, setting Ruby down on the bed just as Velvet showed up with a small case of medical supplies.

"Maybe you should step outside Blake, you look like you're about to cry." The rabbit Faunus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Blake froze for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Oh dear" Velvet sighed worriedly, she almost gasped at how high her temperature was. "You are sporting quite a fever"

The rabbit Faunus placed a cold compress onto the ill girl, causing Ruby to sigh in content at the feeling. Velvet pulled up her sleeves to her elbows and got to work immediately and used scissors to cut Ruby's pant leg to reveal a blistered calve. She did her best to hold down her dinner at the sight of it. The red ring surrounding the burn sight seemed to have grown seeing as the burn sight was small and the red ring was questionably large, a sign of infection. Some of the blisters had also turned green for being exposed for so long and from the looks of it Ruby was sitting on the floor before they came here.

The medicine she had can only help reduce the girl's temperature, but the wound would be a problem, seeing as she did not have the necessary materials to treat it. The best she could do was clean the wound as much as possible and placed a cold compress to lessen the swelling before wrapping it with some gauze, if she couldn't find a way to treat the infection, it can potentially kill the young assassin.

Ruby's eyes cracked open slightly. She saw Velvet her face coated with a thin layer of sweat, her lips pursed, eyes that held so much determination. "Ve-Velvet?"

The small quiet voice caused her to look at the Ruby. A smile adorned her face upon seeing the girl return to the land of the living. This was good, she was conscious. She removed the once cold cloth from her forehead, submerging it in the ice cold bowl of water, squeezing it before putting it back.

"Rest up, sleep. You need to rest." She said softly, brushing her bangs from her eyes as Ruby nodded weakly.

* * *

It was a little while later when Blake woke to Velvet shaking her, she had fallen asleep at one of the tables down in the inn.

"If it were not for the burn getting infected, she would have been fine." She told Blake. "But if the doesn't fever break soon, preferably in the next twenty four hours there is still a chance she could die. You should have brought her to me as soon as she got hurt."

"We had to wait out the Templars." Blake admitted, it was the honest truth. Fear gripped at her heart at the thought of Ruby not making it. "We fell asleep while hiding, it was my fault for not paying attention."

Velvet nodded solemnly in kind.

"You can go up to her room, she's just sleeping."

"Thank you." Blake whispered as she stood up. "For everything."

"You saved my life Blake, it's the least I can do." Velvet smiled as Blake left to return to Ruby's room. Even when she was halfway up the stairs, she still heard the rabbit fauna's musing. "…I just hope I can save hers."

* * *

She didn't know how long she had fallen asleep, how many hours had passed or how she ended up in an unfamiliar room. All she remembered was the horrible nightmare she had dreamt. It was her sister, the funny thing was… The dream was about her sister being with the Templars. The dream itself was strange, why would her sister join them? Instead she had shrugged it off.

Have you ever had that feeling where you wake up as if you've gone through a volcano, then thrown into the Arctic ocean then back to the volcano? That's what she felt, not only that but her throat felt like a desert, like she ate sand for the past three months. She sat up going into a coughing fit by simply breathing, turning her body to the side of the bed thinking that she would throw up but ended up dry heaving instead. She didn't have anything in her stomach for her to throw up.

Blake was up on her feet in moments, woken by the coughs of the younger girl. She pressed a glass of water into her hands, urging her to drink.

"You're okay Ruby, everything is okay." Blake said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She paused, considering to tell her about her infected leg, but decided against it. "We're just waiting for your fever to break."

She wasted no time in drinking the cool liquid. It felt wonderful and refreshing as it went down her throat. Velvet came in not long after with a large bucket of water and a couple of towels on her shoulder. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the young assassin.

"Good to see that you're awake" Velvet smiled, although there was something off about it. "To lessen the fever we have to give you a cold bath and since we can't move you without hurting your leg, we just have to give you a sponge bath."

"My leg?" She croaked then turned her attention to Blake "What happened to my leg? Did something happen?"

Blake looked surprised and confused for a moment, pausing once before brushing the sweat matted hair out of Ruby's face. "We found your sister Ruby." she said softly. "And, it was what I had expected it to be. In her anger she tried to kill me."

She shifted her weight slightly. "You protected me, but your cloak was unable to protect all of your, she burned your leg with her semblance and I doubt it's just a simple burn."

"It wasn't a dream?" Ruby gasped, her eyes wide.

She looked down at her lap in disbelief. This couldn't be, her sister would do no such thing. Joining the Templars is something she would never do. Blake had to be lying, yes. She must be lying. Taking hold of the blanket she threw it aside. Her leg, her left leg, specifically, was wrapped in bandages.

"No" She whispered

"I know this may not be the perfect time but we have to lower your fever before it becomes worse. Blake you have to give me a hand, you two can talk while doing so" Velvet said, placing the bucket at the side of the bed.

Blake nodded at Velvet, willing to do anything to help.

"Joining the Templars might not be something Yang would have done, if she knew the same truth you do. I think someone has been lying to her, manipulating her to work for their cause." Blake explained slowly. "She say they had told her that you were somewhere safe, somewhere away from the assassins. So whoever this person is, knows your family."

Velvet took off Ruby's shirt and checked her temperature, placing the back of her hand on the girl's neck. She sighed dejectedly at the heat of the girl. It hasn't changed since last night. With each clothing removed the young assassin's blush grew, even her binder was taken off. She had to cover herself with her arms, hiding her modest chest. In her feverish state, the rabbit Faunus mistook the blush as an effect of the fever rather than being embarrassed by her body. Blake, however, could not hide her own blush at the sight of the naked assassin.

Velvet placed a few towels under Ruby, to avoid getting the bed wet. Unaware of the embarrassment of the two. She moved with expertise, as if she had done this before.

"Were you a nurse?" Ruby asked.

"No, but I did work with a doctor as an assistant before he died." Velvet explained, then turned her attention to the Master Assassin "Grab a sponge, Blake"

Velvet grabbed a sponge from the bucket and squeezing it tight then she scrubbed Ruby's legs, mindful of her injury.

"It's cold!" Ruby squealed, pulling back her leg.

"Of course, silly. We need something cold to bring down the fever" The Faunus chuckled, grabbing her leg to straighten it. "That's why I had Fox put a lot of ice in the bucket"

Blake had taken the sponge and had started to wipe down Ruby's arm that was closest to her. Guilt was eating away at her, if she had checked the wound, if she wasn't so distracted then this wouldn't have happened to Ruby.

"It was my fault you got sick. I must have been suffering a concussion after your sister threw me against a wall. She also broke Gambol Shroud as well. We should have come straight here instead of waiting them out in the church." Blake's ears lowered in shame.

"It's not your fault and not mine either." Ruby said, using her other arm to cover up her chest. A couple of years ago she would've internally complained of how small they were, but in time they had grew, not as big as Blake's though.

Everything that had happened in the church was hazy. All she could remember was a kiss, it was soft, gentle, and sweet. It couldn't have happened. Blake only saw her as a pupil, nothing more than that. The image had stayed in her mind.

They had spent the rest in silence as Velvet moved to clean her back. It was easy to tell that Blake was torn up about something, but didn't want to say what it was. She was just mindlessly scrubbing away, burdened by her thoughts. Maybe because Velvet was still with them.

Once Ruby was dressed again and the rabbit Faunus had said her goodbyes along with leaving a care list with the Master Assassin, Blake spoke again.

"Is there anything else you remember? Or feel out of place?"

"No" _Yes_

How would she react to such a thing? That image inside her head couldn't be real. It must've been a dream she had acquired during her feverish state. Ruby licked her dry lips, the thought of Blake's lips on hers. Just a dream, it was all just a dream. No more, no less.

"I-Is there something that I should know that happened back at the church?" She asked.

The way Blake's ears had shifted, it showed her that Ruby knew something she did not. That it was up to her to decide what to do about it. Had Blake been a human she might have kept it quiet, but her Faunus heritage gave her away like a guilty kitten.

"There was one other thing." Blake muttered as she moved to kneel beside Ruby. "But I am not sure what to say."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. "Just say it as best as you can."

Why was she getting worked up? It couldn't be bad, it might even be a clue to find answers. She gripped the bed sheets beneath her, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Show it to me if you have to."

Blake moved closer to Ruby, taking a moment to herself before reaching out to touch her cheek. Now that Ruby wasn't crying her heart out over Yang, now that she was more confused than anything. Now would be the time to lie to protect her, but she didn't.

She exhaled before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

 **I am mildly...ok really concerned at the lack of ladybug in the rwby fandom, like fanart specifically. I wanted to post this chapter tomorrow, but I just want some ladybug love.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't comprehend what was happening until she had accepted the fact that Blake was actually kissing her. That their lips were actually connected. Ruby reached up to hold the hand that caressed her cheek tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she closed her eyes. She felt like her chest was going to explode, that her heart would stop working just because it was working overtime.

When her lungs could no longer handle with no air, she pulled back. "T-That wasn't a dream? We actually kissed in the church?"

"I kissed you at your weakest moment, yes." It was shown on her face, but the furry black tufts on Blake's hair showed her embarrassment. "You just seemed so emotionally compromised at the moment and I wanted to make you happy. Qrow had been dropping these anvil sized hints for the last several months so I just-" She stopped herself when she realized she was rambling.

Ruby sighed, face palming at the mention of her uncle. Of course, never trust her uncle to keep a secret, even one that involved her crush. She was surprised it had lasted this long for her affections to be kept in the shadows.

"To be honest, he's the worst wingman you could ever have" She chuckled, rubbing her neck. "I don't know if I already told you this at the church, or I probably have, but I planned on telling you my feelings. The longer I hid it, the harder I have fallen for you. I guess Qrow dropped those hints to..uh- speed up the proceess"

"You said something along those lines." Blake responded as she ran a hand through Ruby's hair.

"I can understand your fear, seeing our position as student and mentor to the other assassins; although I am sure you are aware that I've never really treated you as such."

"No, you haven't" She breathed as she leaned into her touch "I assumed that some of your actions were due to us being close friends. That the boundaries of our titles did not hinder you from acting as such."

"I've never been one for titles." Blake responded softly. "I could have treated you as a student, but I didn't feel it would have been the most beneficial way."

She leaned down to kiss Ruby's forehead quickly. "Get some rest, I need to send a raven to Ozpin to let him know what had happened."

Ruby nodded, lying down without complaint. She did felt tired, half way through the conversation her eyelids started to get heavy. The moment she closed her eyes, she was out like a light.

* * *

" _Hey Ruby. Did you know dad and I unlocked my semblance?"_

" _Really? Show me, show me, show me"_

 _She giggled "Okay here w-whoa!"_

 _Flames danced around Ruby, licking at her skin. She screamed, flailing her arms. Her sister came into view, fist pulled back in rage. "I'm gonna kill you!"_

She sat up gasping, clutching her side. Twice. Her sister had now burned her twice, both unintentional. If she stood between her and Blake, would she burn her? If she finds out that they were a thing, would she still have the intent on killing her?

The thought clicked in her mind. She and Blake were a thing. They were, weren't they? After kissing and confessing and doing those gooey stuff couples do. The hints were all out. For the past few days, Blake, who was usually so reserved have been giving her the occasional peck on the cheek or forehead or at times caressed her face. She loved the attention that she was getting from the Fauna.

It was about an hour before Blake returned, looking like she took the time to freshen herself up as well. She wasn't wearing her normal clothing this time, they were just items that made her look like another Faunus out on the street.

"I need to get some food for the club." She told Ruby, she was probably doing it as a thank you for helping them both. But Blake did not say the whole truth, she was also going to go out to buy some medicine for her leg. "Is there anything you wish for me to get for you?"

"C-Could you ask Velvet to get me some more water?" She asked in a raspy voice, a bit breathless.

Her heart wouldn't slow down. The dream that took her down memory lane had gotten her worked up. Ruby cringed, once she realized that she was covered in sweat again. She felt disgusting and sticky, especially when her shirt was sticking onto her back. She hated the feeling, especially when she's sick.

Blake nodded before disappearing. Her gaze went to the window, where the bright blue sky was filled with soft and fluffy clouds, it might be around nine in the morning already. Blake returned with a fresh pitcher of water and a cane. She set the cane down against the bedside table before refilling the empty glass that was already there.

"While Velvet would prefer for you to stay in bed, I know you. So in case you get stir crazy while I'm gone, use the cane to help keep the weight off your leg."

"Why Blake," Ruby said with mock hurt, placing a hand on her chest as if she was stabbed with a dagger. "You don't think that I'll be able to contain myself and behave?"

She reached out to get the glass of water, coughing before taking a huge gulp of water. No matter how many glasses she drank, her throat always ended up dry. This was the many effects that she hated about when getting sick.

"I'm just saying." Blake said as she smiled once more. "I shouldn't be long, behave."

She left after that, leaving Ruby to her own devices.

Ruby stuck out her tongue at the door. "I can behave if I want to….just not now"

She smirked, going to reach for the cane. It had been over a day and a half since she had the chance to stretch out her muscles. Being in bed was boring and she didn't want to get lazy, better walk around the place for awhile.

"Blake said you'd probably leave the room." Ruby didn't get too far before Coco had found her in the hallway, one hand on the wall while the other clutched the cane tightly.

"I guess the kitty cat really does know more than she lets on." She shrugged. "Fox just finished up a fresh pot of soup, if you can make your way down to the bar I'll have him bring out a bowl for you and some bread."

"Thanks, I'm starving." Ruby said, licking her lips. She made her way down, having a bit of trouble at the stairs, but still managed to safely get down. She headed toward the bar to find Fox, cleaning up a customer's mess. "Hey Fox! Can I get some soup?"

Fox nodded, gesturing for her to take a seat as he disappeared into the kitchen for the moment.

"I just don't understand." A familiar voice drifted in through the doorway as two people showed up. "He told me she was safe, away from those, people; but she was there, with that cat Faunus assassin."

Ruby froze, her eyes wide. _She's here?_

"It may have not been her, the Assassins are known to play tricks."

She stole a glance at her sister, noticing how much she's changed. Her hair was as lovely as ever, the signs of malnourishment long gone. Her cheeks weren't sunken like how they were when they still lived poorly. It took a large amount of control to not run into her arms, she just hoped that they wouldn't see her.

Scratching of chairs were heard as the two of them picked a table in the corner of the club. Yang removed the hat she was wearing for a moment before putting it back on top of her head. She was probably used to removing it for fancier establishments.

"You don't think I know that Cardin?" Yang snapped at her companion. "Anyone can mimic anyone. But no one can mimic another's semblance."

She leaned back on he seat as the lightly armored man sat across from her. "My sister was known to leave rose petals in her wake. Do you know what covered that hallway floor? Rose petals."

Fox, who was oblivious to what the young assassin was doing, placed the bowl of pumpkin soup in front of her, accompanied by three slices of bread. She grit her teeth at hearing that old name. He was one of the bullies that attacked some of our Faunus friends back in the slums. So why was Yang working with him? Of all people!

Although she could not hear what they were saying, Fox had turned his head to the direction of the two. Their conversation had reached his ears and it caught his interest. He tapped the table multiple times, to others it was random, to her it was a message.

 _They seem to be talking about a semblance similar to yours._

 _I'm the one they're talking about. Do me a favor and keep listening?_

 _Sure, Ruby._

"All we need to do is find that Faunus." Cardin told Yang. Ruby took hold one slice of bread, dipping it in the creamy substance before taking a bite. It would be suspicious if she didn't ate her food. "You said you broke her weapon, and hit her pretty good. So if anything she's probably at her weakest right now. Find her, beat the truth out of her, then kill her."

He said it so comfortably.

"That would certainly work, but that Assassin has been driving father up the wall for years. She's never found unless she wants to be found. We'd have to find a way to draw her out."

 _They're planning on finding Blake. Interrogate then kill._

She swallowed the lump in her throat, clenching tightly to the spoon she held. She knew Blake was one of the stealthiest assassin's ever, she could just imagine how frustrated the Templars are trying to find her.

 _They are finding a way to get Blake._

 _She's too stealthy for them, they can't get her that easily._

 _They plan on drawing her out._

 _With what?_

 _Hold on._

Anxiety struck her, her mind filled with various scenarios on how they could get Blake. With a lot of time and research, they would probably find something to use to get Blake out in the open.

The two Templars waved over for Fox to set their order down, opting to continue their conversation without much care in the world.

Ruby clicked her tongue, she had lost her ears to this situation. All she could do was wait for Fox to come back and tell her everything he heard. Then she remembered that Blake was out to get groceries. If she enters the club with them still being here, things would get ugly. She took another piece of bread, repeating the same process she had done earlier.

"The whispers have been saying that the cat had taken on a student. In all of her hits the last few years they have always reported two shadows." Cardin responded. "But they had always been quick and clean, no witnesses so we haven't seen this second assassin proper." Cardin told her.

"No, they probably have, but have been sworn to never tell me." Yang growled.

Yatsuhashi watched the young assassin with a raised eyebrow from the kitchen. She only brought her finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. He could tell that she was on the job, even though she was injured, with the club being filled with Templars she was still gathering information rather than resting up. The gentle giant could do nothing but shake his head, disapproving of her actions.

Fox returned back to the bar, giving Yatsuhashi the note with their orders before moving behind the wood, fingers drumming.

 _It seems that most of the Templars are aware of who you are, Ruby. But have been sworn to keep Yang in the dark. She's starting to realize she's being lied to._

 _I'm going to tell Coco to put a notice up on the signboard for all deliveries to be-_

"Yang, look." Cardin spoke up, slightly louder. "Out the window. Doesn't that cat look familiar?"

Ruby almost choked when she had the spoon in her mouth, she cursed under her breath. This isn't good, she had to think of something fast. From her peripheral vision she saw a huge bulking man near her and next to him was a drunk guy, with multiple bottles all around him. An idea struck her. She picked up an empty beer bottle from the counter and threw it at the large male.

One thing led to another. He turned, seemingly unaffected by the collision and saw the drunken man who bellowed in laughter, pointing at him. His face turned red in anger as he took one step and punched the poor drunken man. Then another drunken man screamed "FIGHT" causing the club into pure chaos.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said to Fox as she dodged a chair. Although she didn't sound sorry.

Blake had heard the scream of 'fight' just as she got to the doorway of the club. The patrons just decking it out between each other, but a quick scan showed Ruby and Fox near the bar and, two Templars in the corner.

So that's why.

Moving swiftly she slipped through the crowd and back towards the kitchen.

"Templar guests looking for yours truly?" Blake asked as she set the paper bags down.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake, engulfing her in a tight hug. Seeing her sister took a toll on her, especially since she couldn't confront her at that moment. If she did, they would've taken her as prisoner. Blake, surprised by the act wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm glad you're safe" She mumbled.

"I'm fine, but I thought I told you to behave." Blake chuckled as she shook her head. Coco and Velvet had taken the time to finally appear in the kitchen.

"You three." Coco said as she pointed at the two boys and Blake. "Stop this madness and clean up! It's no good for business!

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, moving in between Blake and Coco "You can't send Blake out there!"

The moment they would see Blake, she'll lose her. Just like how she lost her sister to the Templars or how she lost her parents to this kind of profession. If Blake steps out there, not only will Blake be killed, but the whole building would burn down from Yang's anger.

"Ruby's sister is in the mess." Blake explained before Coco could question further. "The same one who inflicted the burns. I go out there, she'll burn this establishment down."

"Fine." Coco seethed. "Boys, get to work."

Yatsuhashi nodded, going without complaint. Fox however, let out a groan.

"The things I do for friends" He said, following his friend's lead.

"Ruby, you have to get back to bed" Velvet said, placing a delicate hand on the girl's forehead. "Your fever might have gone down, but you're still sick."

"I'm fine" She said, coughing into her hand.

"I doubt she's going anywhere as long as that fireball is in your house." Blake pointed over her shoulder. "If we can just get her to sit down and talk, but I think we need to get her lackey out of the way first."

Blake was only able to guess how all of this wanted to play out. If fighting could be avoided it would be for the better.

"Did she say anything, odd?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her. Talking wouldn't do anything, they planned on capturing her. Not only to get at Ruby, but to get information out of her and when she's of no use, they'll kill her. There will be no good outcome in talking with her sister. So she stayed quiet, staring at the floor.

Blake frowned softly before reaching out, running a hand through Ruby's hair softly. "We'll make things work out, but you need to tell me what happened first. Otherwise I doubt someone else would have started this fight."

"T-They want you, Blake" Ruby whispered, her voice quivered. She sat down on a nearby chair. "They planned on capturing you, then get i-information and…and kill you"

Coco clicked her tongue, muttering how typical their plan was. Velvet gasped, covering her mouth with two hands at the information that was given.

Ruby clenched her fists. "I doubt that Yang would peacefully talk with you, even after all these years her anger blinds her, no matter who she's with. If you make her angry, you're as good as dead"

A soft smile.

"Remember I attacked her first, I had also acted out of turn due to anger. That entire ordeal in the church was a misunderstanding." Blake said. Her tongue unconsciously ran along her canines, it had shrunken back to its normal size. "If she truly is a Templar, words can be just as easily traded."

"She's already mad at you!" Ruby yelled unintentionally, her voiced was masked by the shouts of the fight outside. The thought of Blake getting hurt by her sister, dying at the hands of someone she loved her whole life made her too paranoid. "The moment she saw you with me, you're on her top list of dead guys!"

"I never said I had to talk to her." Blake said calmly. "You're not dressed as an assassin right now, maybe things can work out."

She knew Ruby was sick right now, Yang might bear the Templar cross but there have been instances in the past where the two sides worked together for a common goal.

Ruby stood up ubruptly, it proved to be a bad idea as her head spun, her stomach churning. She stumbled back and almost fell if Coco had not caught her. She could feel a large amount of saliva building up in her mouth. It didn't take long for Velvet to realize that she was about to throw up. The rabbit Faunus hastily took a small pan from it's shelf and gave it to Ruby.

Coco made a disgusted face at the sight of the young assassin throwing up in one of her pots. She was going to throw it away and buy a new one. It didn't matter if she could just disinfect it by submerging it in boiling water, she won't use it again. The occupants of the kitchen failed to notice that the fight outside has ceased.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted out of alarm more than anything.

She was a fool for thinking that just because she was out of bed that she was well enough to do anything. Forget the Templars for now, she needed to get Ruby back to bed. She just didn't realize that the brawl outside has ended and the Templars outside the kitchen had heard her shout.

Everything happened so fast, faster than Ruby could comprehend. The pot in her hands fell as Yang moved forward and attacked Blake with a few quick left jabs, a right straight punch, finishing her off with a left uppercut. Cardin went over to her, he pushed Velvet roughly and had punched Coco out of the way.

The fashionista had no chance to protect herself from the blow and was thrown to the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Just as he turned back to punch Velvet, who was trying to go to Coco's side, Ruby quickly took hold of his arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She snarled, digging her fingernails into his skin.

Blake wasn't ready for the attack and was sent reeling across the floor before Yang had jumped her again, forcing the assassin to use her semblance to get out of the way, there was a small crater to where she once was.

Cardin had paused before looking at Ruby, it took him a while before he recognized her. "Hello, Little Red."

Coco held her bleeding nose in her hands, her eyes filled with rage. Before she could do anything Cardin had wrapped his arms around Ruby and kicked Coco hard enough to knock her out. Velvet lunged at him, only to be kicked aside.

"Yang, let's go." Cardin called out. "I got her"

Ruby was too weak to escape his hold. She punched, kicked and scream as hard as she could, hoping that her efforts would make him let her go. Each hit she delivered was nothing more than harmless, she might as well have been hitting him with a balloon.

Yang had Blake by the collar of her shirt, fist pulled back ready to cave in the Faunus' skull. Blake's head tilted to the side, dazed, bleeding from a cut near her eye. Any closer she would have had a black eye.

"I should kill you Assassin." Yang growled, Blake grabbed Yang's wrist, her fangs slowly jutting out.

"You do that and you'll break your sister's heart." Blake muttered, forcing to keep her own anger at bay. That alone was enough to make the blonde hesitate.

"Yang!" Cardin said once again, who had made his way to the back entrance.

The blonde bruiser sent a blow, hopefully hard enough to only knock the other out. Without a moment to lose she let go of the Faunus, letting her body fall to the floor with a loud thud and followed her colleague out of the establishment with a screaming Ruby in their clutches.

It was hard to believe that a simple cry of worry from Blake would cause all of this to happen so quickly. The two Templars tore down the street as if they were being chased by an entire Legion of Assassins.

"That cat shouldn't be following us, right?!" Cardin shouted at the blonde.

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Yang she shouted back as she ran along side the ginger. "I made sure of it."

Ruby's eyes widened. They couldn't have, they needed her for information, they wouldn't just kill her on the spot! She screamed, struggling in Cardin's strong hold. Each move she made only made her weaker, more tired. Pedestrians stared at them and the screaming girl that they had in their clutches and was about to call the police, until they had realized the clothing that they wore and turned a blind eye at the scene.

"Stop struggling, Red." Cardin growled as he jostled his cargo hoping to still Ruby at the same time. "Good, that's one less we'll have to deal with."

"D-Did you kill her?" Ruby asked, panting.

Yang looked at her sister, she couldn't see what her facial expression was and she didn't know how much she cared for the Faunus. It was best if she just told Ruby that she had taken care of it. Then she wouldn't have to pretend, that's right they might be forcing her to be on their side.

"You don't have to worry about that assassin, Ruby" Yang lied through her teeth. "I took care of her for good."

"Put down like the animal she is." Cardin sneered. "Your father would be pleased."

"Yeah." Yang muttered softly. "Turn here."

She couldn't be. It wasn't that easy to kill her. Blake was a master assassin, she couldn't die that easily. Ruby fell limp in Cardin's arms, much to his pleasure and comfort. It made carrying her easy. They took her back to the church, and went through the same tunnel they had found. Ruby thought that it was reckless for them to bring her there when they had found out about this entrance, but then she remembered that Blake was dead. If she hasn't sent that message to Ozpin yet, no one knew where she was. No one would know where to look for her.

"Give her to me." Yang told Cardin as she held her arms out. "Then send a message to the Grandmaster that we have her."

"Of course." Cardin muttered as he handed Ruby over like she was a toy. "The death of a Master Assassin, he will be pleased."

Yang was more careful than Cardin, instead of carrying her like a sack of potatoes, she carried her little sister bridal style. The blonde's eyebrows met at the middle, upon feeling the girl's heat. She adjust her hold on Ruby and felt her forehead. She was definitely sick.

"I'll take you to my room." She said, making her way through the tunnels.

It didn't take long for Yang to reach her room, a bedroom underground lacked the same natural light common found in the rooms in the Assassin's Stronghold. Yang laid Ruby down on her bed and quickly searched around for some water.

There was no way that Assassin did that to her, she wouldn't have seemed so concerned otherwise.

"How are you?" Yang asked, placing a bowl of cold water beside the bed.

Ruby looked into her lilac eyes. Her silver eyes held no emotion whatsoever, it was like she had lost her will. The lack of response made the blonde worry.

"Ruby?" She tried again "How are you feeling?"

She slowly turned to face the wall. She longed to see her sister again, to hold her sister in her arms. But now, now she didn't want anything else other than Blake. Tears spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks like a river.

"Rubes?" Yang repeated softly as she slowly reached out to brush the tears away. "You're safe now, why are you crying?"

 _You do that, and you'll break your sister's heart._

The Faunus' words echoed in her head for a moment. Was she not lying? Did she only succeed in harming her younger sister?

 _She's dead. I could've saved her, but I was too weak._

Ruby let out a pained sob, clutching her chest. Yang tried to comfort her by placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. She didn't wanted to be touched by the same hands that killed Blake, even if it was her sister. She loved The Faunus too much to lose her. The two years that she spent with Blake filled her mind, every outing, every embarrassing moment, she could almost hear her laughter.

The blonde could only frown softly as she pulled her hand back, taking a step away. Ruby obviously didn't want her here; there was no joy to be found in this reunion.

"I'll get a doctor." Yang muttered before leaving her room.

Her eyes turned red. She couldn't believe this, this was what she get for saving her little sister? She punched the wall, creating a huge crater in it. The wall crumbled away to reveal the kitchen, where Templars sat and stared wide eyed at her, shocked. She breathed in deeply and when she gave out a long exhale, smoke emitted from her mouth. Her red eyes, glaring at the poor occupants of the room.

"You!" She said, pointing at a new recruit. "Get a doctor and send them to my room."

The boy looked like he was ready to wet his pants. "Yes sir! I-I mean, Ma'am!" he stammered before scampering out like a mouse, leaving Yang there for a moment.

Her sister had fallen in love with that damned cat, it was the only answer to this problem. But how could that be possible? Assassins where nothing more than petty killers who lived to destroy everything the Templars tried to build to fix this wretched world they lived in. She was working with them, she might have even killed a few Templars of her own.

Yang's hair burned burned brighter at that thought. Ruby has Templar blood on her hands. Those Assassins made her kill the blonde's comrades, her father's comrades.

Oh how badly she just wanted to hit her head against the wall.

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby didn't respond to anyone, not even the doctor. He didn't want to do anything that the girl didn't want, in case her sister would hurt him. Instead he did as much as could do. He placed a cold compress on her head, an managed to get her to drink medicine.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked. Although it was futile to talk to her after an hour of taking care of her. She didn't resist any of his requests and silently followed his directions, but did not respond to any of his questions.

Ruby nodded, which made the doctor surprised to actually get a response from her. She pulled back her pant leg, showing the bandages. "M-my left leg hurts"

He smiled warmly at her, it reminded her of her father. Cardin mentioned earlier about their father being proud of Yang on killing a master assassin. It's true, she couldn't deny it anymore, she can't push it aside as speculation. Her dad was a Templar.

"Oh dear" He said as he wiped his hands, he had removed the bandages and Ruby's stomach churned at the sight of the burn. "It's infected but it seems the swelling has gone down and from the looks of it your fever was caused by the infection; whoever treated you knows their way around medical procedures. If not, you would have died by now."

Ruby swallowed hard, she was at death's door and was not even aware about it. Velvet and Blake probably decided it was better for her not to know, but still, the least they could have done was let her know how bad her condition was. Ruby flinched as the doctor applied some sort of ointment on the burn, causing the green scabs on the infected area to peel off. It left the burn area a bright pink.

He then proceeded to add a cold compress to the wound, after a few minutes the red ring around the burn area lessened and her left leg hurt a lot less now.

* * *

Blake stumbled on the rooftop, forcing herself to stop her sprint for a moment and collapse, falling to her knees. The Assassin took the time to regain her breath, raising her hand and smashing it against the roof at the same time. Yang didn't kill her, that alone was a bonus, but the blonde had knocked her out for almost a day. A day in the clutches of the Templars.

A day in this city? Ruby could be anywhere, impossible to find. It just didn't help that the Faunus was not having a sound recovery. A concussion right after recovering from the previous one should have her right out of commission. She was lucky to even be standing right now. Ozpin had told her to pull back and that he would send Raven and Qrow instead.

She didn't say no to their help, but she denied being benched. Ruby was too valuable to her to just sit by and idly wait for the two birds to return with Ruby. She doubted that they would be at the church after being infiltrated, it would be too predictable.

Blake threw herself out against the roof, looking up at the sky. She needed a lead, and right now she didn't have one. Maybe right now she should return to the church, get the cleaver back so she had all of Gambol Shroud again.

It would be a start, and maybe there would be papers there that would suggest other hideouts. Weiss was also on the look out for any information that she would come across that might help the Faunus. She was fairly worried about the silver eyed Assassin even if she did not show it. Blake could tell that the heiress has warmed up to Ruby and has grown a soft spot for her protégé- or was it girlfriend now?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to ponder of their titles and what they were to each other. Right now she needed to look for Ruby. The Templars wouldn't hurt her…hopefully.

She was still an Assassin, it was still possible that they would interrogate her. Blake just hoped that they haven't laid a single finger on her yet.

* * *

Yang walked back into her room when she saw the doctor treating her leg, she noticed the burn and instantly she felt her anger rising.

"Ruby." she asked sternly. "Who did that to you?"

She clenched her hands into fists. She glared at her sister and with as much venom she could muster she said "You."

Ruby didn't get mad often, the last time she had been angry was when the patrons of the club refused to stop harassing Velvet. She might not have caused a riot that time, but made it clear for anyone who wanted to be at their establishment that if they ever lay a hand on Velvet, they would not be able to walk for the next few weeks. Nora certainly had rubbed off on her.

Blake was gone and she blamed it all on her sister, it wasn't logical to blame her, but she needed someone to take the blame. She can't accept the fact that Blake had died. Even if Yang was taught to think like a Templar, and fight for them, it wasn't fair for her to blame her sister. She was doing what she was taught for the last three years.

"Me?" Yang said in disbelief, then she glared back at her sister. She remembered the time in the secret passage, she was passing by when she noticed that it was open and there were two figures at the entrance. Her glare softened. "I did what I can for you! How could you be with that assassin when they've been ruining our plans!"

"How could you be with the Templars when their teachings and ways is oppressing the people!" Ruby yelled. "Templars are nothing more than selfish douchebags!"

"That's wrong!" Yang shouted back. "What we are trying to do is bring peace and order to this broken world. While the Assassins will stop at nothing to bring chaos and destruction!" She tried to explain, she tried to make Ruby see what they were doing was right. "Everything we have done is to benefit the people."

The poor doctor didn't know what to do, now caught in the crossfire.

"Haven would be a perfect example." Yang said throwing her hand to the side, as if she was gesturing towards Haven. "We had everything in place, the Faunus had jobs, they had everything they needed to survive. Then that Master Assassin of yours shows up and starts a civil war."

"You call those jobs?" Ruby scoffed, she moved to stand up but the doctor place a hand on her shoulder shaking his head. She turned back to her sister. "They were being forced to work for _**your**_ cause. If anything else, Blake saved those Faunus from your clutches. You say that what you guys are doing benefits the people, when in fact the Templars are biased and see Faunus as nothing more than trash."

"Trash? How can you insist that-" Yang paused as she tried to think of a Faunus who was part of the Templar order. Not a single one came to mind.

She remembered there were attempts to recruit Adam Taurus a couple of years ago, but talks fell through the moment that, that **Blake** had appeared. They changed their mind the moment one of the Faunus has joined the Assassins, who was to say that she might not have any connections with her kind, the risk was too great for them to recruit Faunus into their organization.

"You're lying, those Assassins have indoctrinated you into seeing things their way." She said darkly. "We didn't want a war, yet _**your**_ people are the ones who start them."

"We didn't want a war either!" Ruby glared at Yang, she lowered her voice when she realized she was yelling. "But we won't stand by and let the Templars oppress the people. Silencing those that call them out on their doings."

She remembered all the Faunus she didn't save, the _**people**_ she couldn't save. They were killed because of their heritage and she could do nothing and watch as they were forced to work for the Templars and those who opposed them or if the humans supported the Faunus they met a gruesome fate. The doctor decided that it wasn't best for the young girl's health to be riled up. She needed to rest so that her fever would go down.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am. But she needs to rest" The doctor said, standing in between the two sisters.

Yang directed his glare at him, her eyes a blazing red. He took a step back. She breathed in deeply, he was right. Arguing with her sister wouldn't do no good. They could talk when she was well. The tension in the room was unbearable, it was one the doctor couldn't take and couldn't wait to leave the room. He decided to wrap things up quickly.

"I advise you to stay in bed for a couple of days. You shouldn't walk around much until your leg is all healed up" He said softly as he placed two bottles on the, now warm, bowl of water "You should take a spoonful of the red liquid every few hours, preferably every four hours. The clear liquid will be applied to your burns every twelve hours"

Yang watched in silence for a moment before turning around and leaving. The last few years had certainly changed them. She could still see remnants of the Ruby she once knew but the Assassin mentality hid most of her away.

Still, she had many questions she needed to ask her father; why did he lie to her that day Ruby never came home? Constantly insist that she was not working with the enemy? Ruby was his daughter too, so why didn't he seem to care?

Ruby lied down on her side, staring at nothing in particular. The moment she was alone her mind instinctively went to a certain Faunus. In her memory she remembered her smile, rare as they may be, she was able to bring that same smile on her face. It would fill her chest with pride at knowing that she was one of the few who could get her to smile genuinely. The way she would stop and help a stranger without a thought about it.

"Blake." she whimpered, tears spilling out from her eyes.

She cried and cried and cried. She didn't know how long she had cried, she couldn't tell how much time has passed until she stopped. It was when she ran out of tears that her eyes began to droop. Tired and scared she fell asleep with a broken heart.

* * *

Blake groaned as she pulled herself up into the bell tower of the church, tumbling against the ground and coming to a rest, refusing to move. She laid there on the floor for a few minutes before coming to terms with herself, slowly returning to her feet and moving to the corner to retrieve her cleaver. Sliding the two parts of the weapon together before returning it to its rightful place on her back.

Now she needed to get down to the lower floors, comb through the rooms to see if she could find anything on Templar activity. It didn't have to be about Ruby exactly, it was probably too soon for any written evidence, But anything that could be used against them.

Pulling up her scarf and adjusting her hood so it sat properly she decided that now was good than ever to start making her way down.

She got to the main floor when she saw two Templars walking up the aisle towards the altar. Talking to each other in hushed voices, at least, hush voices to a human.

 _I can't believe Xiao Long brought that assassin back._ One of them muttered _. And to fetch a doctor? All assassins should be killed on the spot._

 _They're saying that the girl is her sister. The one the Grandmaster never wanted us to speak of in front of her._ The other explained. _In fact, it's the Grandmaster's kid too. I heard that he has plans for her._

Blake didn't need to listen further, it was just her luck. Of course it would be too predictable to have her in the church, which was why it was a great idea for them to go back here. The Assassins were always a step ahead, they wouldn't have thought to check the church. But the important thing was that Ruby was here, but that also meant Yang was here with a legion of Templars.

She needed to be careful.

When she woke up there was someone else in the room. It was a girl, she had dark skin and an unusual hair color. She didn't think that someone would actually have green hair. The girl placed a tray of food on the table. Quietly, without saying a word. She made Ruby sit up.

She grabbed the bottle that had red liquid in it, pouring it on a tablespoon. "Better drink up. The sooner you swallow this, the sooner I could leave."

Ruby opened her mouth to accept the bitter liquid in her mouth, it cause her to cough with how bitter it was. The girl muttered to herself, something about being stuck on babysitting an assassin. Guess she isn't welcome here even though she was Yang's sister. She instructed her to eat and left the room without another word, she didn't even mentioning her name. She stared at the door where the dark skinned woman disappeared to and sighed. She didn't have an appetite to eat, but it wouldn't hurt to eat a little bit. She threw up her last meal and haven't eaten anything since then.

"We should have killed her, that girl will be the second coming of Summer Rose, if Belladonna does not claim that title first." Blake hear a woman purr as she knelt beside a grate to listen in on the conversation. The woman in question was walking around a cloaked man in the center of the room, her glass heels clicking as her hands sparked with a playful fire.

"Belladonna is dead, and Ruby can still be controlled." The man spoke. "Memories are like an open page in a book. Write some notes in the margins, scratch out a word here and there. In time she will be as loyal as Yang."

"If you are so sure…"

"It worked on Yang, did it not?"

Blake felt bile rise in her throat, there he was, the Templar Grandmaster, admitting to indoctrinating Yang into their cause. The thought of Ruby being brainwashed, being manipulated into their cause made her sick. She kept moving, Ruby had to be somewhere; if everyone thought she was dead it meant they were not searching for her.

* * *

"Ruby, please talk to me" Yang pleaded.

It had been over an hour and the young assassin still ignored her older sister. She tuned out her sister as she reminisced of the times she had spent with Blake. She recalled every interaction they had, every mission they took. There was even a time where she and her uncle had created a laser, it was harmless. They only used in meetings when presenting a plan or discussing an important matter. However, it was banned when Blake had an unusual reaction to it.

"If this is about that Faunus assassin, you should just forget about her!" Yang said darkly "She poisoned your mind with their views, feeding your mind that chaos is the best solution!"

She only ignored her, angering her further. She knew she wouldn't hurt her, she would never forgive herself if she did. Instead she threw her chair against the wall with an angry cry. It was all her fault! She had made her sister this way, she probably just played with her sister's emotions like some sick game.

Blake had heard a crashing sound, causing her to pause in her step, ducking behind a crate for cover. There was nothing in the hallway… yet.

Slowly she crept down, hand on each door trying to figure out where to go. She could smell ash and gunpowder and was using the scent to lead her forward, knowing the room where the sent was the strongest would be Yang's.

She found it eventually, picking the lock and forcing it open slowly, Yang's back was turned to her.

Ruby curled into a ball, trembling in fear. It was like the night she had gotten so drunk she destroyed the furniture in the house. Now, she wasn't drunk with alcohol. She was drunk with anger, and the fire within the blonde grew at an uncontrollable rate. Yang stood, her fists clenched tightly to her sides, flames dancing around her body. Ruby had faced the wall, not wanting to confront her sister, she could feel the heat that radiated from her. It was easier to ignore her when she couldn't see her.

"You fell in love with her, didn't you?" Yang said as she calmed down. The flames diminished gradually as each word was uttered.

"You could say that." Ruby whispered, answering her after hours of silence. She continued on, a little louder. "At first she was like the sister I longed for, the sister I lost and then she became something more. The love I felt for her. I thought it was something like what we had, but after a few weeks I started to realize my true feelings for her. It was far different than what I thought and it scared me because I haven't felt anything like it before."

Blake had paused when she had heard Yang question their relationship, Ruby had answered but she could feel the temperature spike when Yang's anger started to rise again as Ruby went ont, forcing her to move.

She can caught Yang in surprise, quick to put her in a sleeper hold. There was a struggle but she was ready for Yang this time. She held onto her right bicep tightly, using her right hand to clutch her neck to secure her hold on the blonde. It wasn't long before Yang was knocked out.

Normally, people would be ecstatic to see their partner. The usual reaction was to either hug them or kiss them. Ruby, however, reacted in a completely different way. You weren't supposed to slap your partner before pulling them close in a kiss. She had put as much emotion she could into it as if she was going to lose Blake again. A new batch of tears streamed down here face.

"Do you know what I felt when I thought you were dead? You scared the shit out of me!" Ruby yelled, she rarely cursed. A trait that the Faunus loved about Ruby. "You scared me so much."

Half way through the second sentence her voice trembled. She breathed in deeply just to keep her emotions at bay. She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, burying her face into her shoulder as she cried silently. Sobbing softly against the Faunus. Blake knew that if the Templars thought she was dead, then it meant that Ruby did too.

"I'm here now." Blake whispered as she returned her hug, her ears shifting enough to push her hood back. "I'll have you know, I will tear down this city if it means finding you unharmed."

"Qrow and Raven are already out searching for you as well." Blake instantly went back to business, it was easy to see why, they were sitting in a Templar Stronghold with an unconscious Templar at their feet. "I should get you back home, but…" she trailed off.

"The Templar Grandmaster is here, and he said some pretty… damning things." she looked at Ruby for a moment then at Yang. "He's admitted to indoctrinating your sister."

She already knew, she knew by the way Yang had defended their order. The way she stood by her teachings as a Templar. She wouldn't be surprised if they had also done the same with their father. They might have talked him into it when they had lost their mother. During an emotional turmoil in one's life, people can be persuade rather easily.

"I-I can't fight, you know that" Ruby coughed into her fist.

She released her hold on the Faunus and turned away as she went into a coughing fit, not wanting the Faunus to catch her fever. As much as she wanted to kill the Grandmaster, they couldn't stay with her condition. She would only serve as a hindrance during a battle.

Blake looked around for a moment, she couldn't get Ruby on on her own without being seen. She doubted Ruby was in any shape to do anything right now, so she bit her lip, trying to think.

"I think I know what to do." Blake said as she looked at Ruby again. "I'll send a message back out to Ozpin let them know we're here. I'll go blend in with the Templars here in the mean time. See if I can learn anything else." as she said this she moved over to Yang's body, hefting her up and setting her down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Once I get word on a proper plan, we're going to get you out of here and take your sister with us."

"Please be careful, Blake" Ruby croaked "I don't want to lose you….not again"

Yang stirred in her place, groaning. Ruby froze in her place at the sound, her eyes wide. She prayed in her mind that she wouldn't wake up, if she did, Blake's cover would be blown. After a few seconds she only shifted her position and went back to sleep.

Blake looked at Yang for a moment before going over to Ruby, pulling Summer's Hidden Blade out of her pouch before handing it over to the younger girl.

"I want you to stay safe as well." Blake said. "Hopefully all of this can be done by nightfall."

"Go before she wakes." Ruby whispered "I'll think of something when she wakes up."

"I want you to know that Yang spared my life." The Faunus paused before sitting down beside Ruby, taking her hands in her own. She raised it up to her lips, kissing it softly. "When I told her how it would break you heart if I was gone, she did not kill me. Know that you sister still cares for you."

With that Blake quickly kissed Ruby on the cheek before stepping back, serious again as she drew her hood, stepping over Yang as she did so. Blake hardly showed her vulnerable side, she had seen it four times now. Once a year ago, at the church, at the inn and now. Moments later the deadbolt on the door had returned to its locked position, as if the assassin was never there. Ruby hid the weapon under her pillow, it might be found if she was not careful, but it is a good advantage when she needed it.

All the while her chest swelled up with happiness. She was alive and safe. Then a thought came to her. Blake had said that it would break her heart if Yang killed her and upon hearing that information she spared her life. Yang cared enough for her to spare Blake's life, but why would her sister lie about Blake's death?

* * *

It would be another twenty minutes before Yang woke, jumping to her feet to shout but only succeeded in a coughing fit.

Ruby stopped in her actions. The clear ointment that the doctor had given her had helped a lot with the pain, once she had applied a generous amount on the wound she felt relieved at the cool feeling. The redness around the burn wound was almost gone.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, worried. She had hoped that Yang wouldn't question why she was sleeping on the floor or why she had slept.

"I-I'm fine" Yang coughed, but then she whipped her head towards Ruby "You're talking to me now?"

A blush crept up to her cheeks, she lowered her head. "Well I had time to think… since nothing good will come out of us from fighting that whatever opinions we have and how we see things shouldn't affect our relationship as siblings."

Yang frowned slightly as she rubbed at her neck, it was tender, but for some reason she couldn't remember why. She remember yelling at Ruby but… she looked at the door and saw that it was still locked and it looked like Ruby never left from the bed.

"When did I go to sleep?"

"A few hours ago." She lied, hoping her sister would not be able to pick up on it. "You kinda left after we fought and when you came back you just went to sleep."

Ruby didn't meet Yang's gaze, afraid that somehow she would look into her eyes and see the lies that spilled out of her mouth. Although Yang wasn't thinking if it was she had said was a lie, because she jumped on Ruby and wrapped her arms around her.

"My little Rubbles is back!" Yang cheered.

She cried out, trying to push her sister away. It was like old times, where there was no border between them. Where they were both on the same side. She missed those times. But times have changed, whether she liked it or not.

Yang was just laughing when she felt Ruby press against her to push her away.

"Aw, c'mon Rubes. I don't bite!" She chuckled before stepping back, suddenly remembering something. "You still like weapons, right?"

"Never really stopped" She said "In my free time I go to some of the blacksmiths to help them with the weapons. At first they were skeptical of me because I'm a girl, but when they saw I could be of use they let me work for them for awhile."

Ruby pushed the pillow off to the side of the bed, careful not to show the hidden blade beneath. Yang didn't think odd about it, having full trust of her sister. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed herself, holding out her wrist to show Ruby the two gauntlets she was wearing.

"This is Ember Cecilia!" She said with enthusiasm. "Dad helped me make them so I can use my aura and semblance long range as well."

"D-Dad's here?" Ruby stammered out.

He's alive? She was so sure he was dead. The police had told him of his death. He wouldn't leave them to fend for themselves in the street if he was. He saw his tomb as well, next to her mother's. The smile on Yang's face disappeared for a moment.

"Yeah, he had to leave for a while after Mom died." Yang told her softly. "I guess, he was gone so long that everyone just assumed he had died."

She leaned back where she sat, making sure her hands didn't touch Ruby's legs.

"He came home suddenly when you were out, looking distressed, said we had to leave without much of a warning. You weren't home and he told me that the assassins had already had you and that the Templars were moving to get you somewhere safely away from them."

Her hand had balled up in a fist against the covers.

"I didn't know what to do back then Rubes." Yang said. "I wanted to stay, wait for you to get home but Dad wouldn't let me. So when the Templars came back the next day, they said our home had burned to the ground I was so scared, but they said you were safe, away from those Assassins."

Yang has been lied to for so long. If she didn't met Blake, if she hadn't stolen those rotten fruit on a whim, she would have been a pawn of the Templars to use against the Assassins like her sister. She held her sister's hand and gaze upon lilac eyes. The blonde could either react violently or may not believe her, but it would be best to tell her the truth.

And so she told her of the tale on how she had met Blake. At the mention of the Faunus' name her eyes burned red, Ruby glared at her and so Yang let her sister finish. The way she reacted to the part where she killed a Templar, how they didn't hesitate to kill her gave Ruby a sense of satisfaction, knowing that Yang was still protective of her. She told her of their Uncle, how he changed when they discovered they were related or how he always treated her like her own daughter, how Raven was his sister and that she treated Ruby no different from the others upon knowing their relation. Yang looked like she wanted to object and to tell her that the Assassins were deceiving her, but the blonde didn't want to anger her sister anymore than she already was.

"When I found out that you were here, I didn't think that you'd be one of them. Of course I doubted that you were a prisoner, like somehow I knew you were one of them, but I pushed the thought to the deepest corners of my mind…They lied to you, Yang."

Yang bowed her head slightly as she looked at Ruby from the corner of her eye. It was clear that one of them was being lied to. Summer Rose, an Assassin? Impossible, but at the same time Yang had learned that Summer was not her real mother.

"They might not be lying to me Ruby, they might be lying to you." Yang said softly. Ruby sighed at her stubbornness.

While it seemed that Blake's initial encounter with Ruby was honest enough, for it seemed that this Faunus went out of her way to do good in the city if she took the time to stop her murderous rampage to stop petty thieves and help those being bullied stand up for themselves.

Something was foul here and it made Yang toy with the scarf around her neck. She remembered the night her father barged into their home, and taking her away. It was an unusually cold night and he had given her the orange scarf that she wore now.

Why would the Templars try to kill Ruby? That was the thought that sat at the front of her mind, she wanted to believe everything she was being told, but the more and more she thought about it, she needed to talk to some people.

She needed to talk to her father.

She needed to talk to Blake.

"From the very first day I joined them, I've never felt any doubts towards the Assassins. I've seen the good they've done and the bad. You say we are nothing but killers that causes chaos, but in fact we are the opposite. We save lives and give the people freedom, a sense of security." She wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, burying her face onto the crook of her neck. "I just wish you could truly see their intentions for what they really are, instead of being kept in the dark for so long."

Yang didn't respond, instead she wrapped her arms around her sister, she didn't know how to respond to what she had said and if she did respond, they might argue again. It was a little while longer that she had realized that Ruby had fallen asleep in their position. Slowly, she set down Ruby on the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. It seemed so surreal, as if they were back in their home again, living a life of a prostitute and a thief.

With that she left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

 **All the medical procedures and also treatment that I have stated in this story is true, or as legit as I could possibly make it. From what I have researched 2nd degree burns can get infected and cause fevers, potentially killing the person if not treated properly. You can guess that the red liquid is antibiotics or as close as it could at the story's timeline. The clear liqiud is merely honey, aloe vera gel, diluted lavender oil, and tea tree oil. It is by no means, a way to heal burns but it can give burn relief.**

 **Speaking from experience, there is a type of ointment when your wounds turn green. I had used it once when my mom noticed that my wound had gotten infected and gave me the ointment. I was so amazed at how the green scab peeled away and I was left with a clean wound.**

 **Anyways, at some point in the story I want Ruby to have gained glasses, for farsightedness and maybe have her speak Tagalog. I've always been fond of the thought that Ruby is Filipino.**

 **I also feel bad that I don't interact with most of you like how other authors do in their fic and I would try to respond to you guys if you have any questions at all. I also feel bad that I focus waaaaaay too much on this fic than my other fic "Humming in The Wind" I guess I'm in the slump with that one, but yeah. Also Weiss might probably be in the next chapter...probably.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yang stood in the hallway for a moment, back to the door as she tried to make sense of everything. She wanted to say that she still knew Ruby, that she was being nothing but honest to her; it seemed like that was to her anyway.

Sighing she decided to work her way down to the lounge, maybe some food and some time to think would be good enough for now. She knew her father was here, but he rarely had the time to speak to her on such a personal level for the last couple of years.

When she had arrived at the lounge, there was only three others in the room, two sitting at a table gossiping loudly with each other while the other sat alone, a hat sitting rather crookedly on her dark hair. Bad day, probably.

She was never one to be anti-social, especially when she's feeling down. When she felt down she would go find something to do that'd keep her mind off of what troubles she had. So she made her way to the the person to see if she could strike up a conversation.

"Hey there, bad hair day?" She asked.

She just assumed that she was having a bad hair day, since that was what she does when she has one. Those were the only days she wore her hair tied back and a hat to go along with it.

Blake looked up at Yang suddenly golden eyes went wide when she saw the Templar sit across from her. This disguise was half assed at best, but in the end it proved that the Templars searched for the hood or the ears rather than the face. But Blake did take the time to hide her face as well. She had done her missions in the shadows, avoiding conflict as much as possible, unlike Qrow who would rather cause a ruckus to get the job done.

"In a sense." She responded as she reached up to straightened her stolen hat, hoping her ears wouldn't find a way to push is astray again. "Been meaning to cut it short but…"

She made a gesture to Yang's own yellow locks. Ruby was also against it, thinking it wouldn't look good on the feline. She had short hair before and found it to be convenient than keeping her hair long. Ruby was just not used to seeing her with short hair, but it did influence Blake's decision to keep it long.

Yang took her golden mane and gathered it all up to put on her shoulder. "I understand, I wouldn't cut mine either."

There was this suspicion in her mind about this girl, like the way her eyes widened at the sight of her. But it might also be that she was a rookie and was surprised to talk to her. Not to be boastful, but Yang was one of the strongest Templars here and new comers were surprised at how sociable she was with everyone. Cardin wouldn't give them the time of day unless he wanted to be an asshole and harass whoever he thinks would be easy to mess with.

A quick smile was the response.

"You are Xaio Long, right?" Blake asked softly, doing her best to lighten her voice so it wasn't in its, in her option, usual harsh tones. "If I may I ask, why did you decide to join the Templars?"

The question had caught the blonde bruiser off guard, not many people were interested on how she got here. Most assumed that she was born into this. Then it got her thinking. Why _did_ she join?

"I-I don't know" Yang stuttered, rubbing her neck nervously. "T protect my sis, I guess. I mean my dad said that the Assassins are after us and I don't even know why. Maybe because he was a Templar, yeah, maybe that."

Blake paused slightly at her response, head titling to the side. She decided to give her own reason as well rather than press with the questions. It might blow her cover if she pried too much information from the blonde.

"I want to make a difference." She told Yang. "Not many people are willing to stand up for themselves, let alone for other people. " She shifted in her seat. "So someone needs to do something about it."

She waited a beat.

"I was not aware you had a sister. Is she also a Templar?" Blake inquired, feigning ignorance, playing the part of a clueless rookie in the ranks.

It took some time for her to reply, the topic was a bit sensitive for her. Looking back to the days that their family was together, no Templars, no Assassins, no fighting, no bloodshed. She just didn't expect her family to fall apart this way, she'd rather live in poverty again than this.

"No" She said softly "I-It's complicated."

Blake lifted her head slightly looking at Yang closely.

"It's only complicated when someone isn't showing all the cards in their hands." she said looking at Yang as she moved her hand up to adjusted her hat again. Now she really wished she had her hood right now. "To you and your sister, it just might seem like you have all the cards, but maybe your deck doesn't have all fifty-two of them."

Yang looked down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs unconsciously. She didn't exactly understand what the other was talking about or maybe she does and just doesn't want to. Everyday her life just gets more messed up than before and it surprised her that she hasn't gone mad yet. Or she was on her way of losing her sanity in all this mess.

"I don't know" She sighed. "I just want things back the way they were, without all this fighting. Less chance that we're gonna get killed, anyway."

Blake started to idly play with her ring finger, the ring she was wearing to hide her brand was starting to bother her. It was a simple silver band, something simple that indicate that she has yet to be married.

"Going back isn't that simple, never is." She said as she looked at Yang. Unaware that she had accidentally moved her hat with her ears. "But going back to the way it was with the way it is now, would it be getting your sister to join you? Or you joining your sister?"

In one swift movement, Yang had tossed aside the table that separated them and pinned the other against the wall, her hands clasped tightly around her neck. Her eyes burning red, her hair glowing bright with fire. She knew something was suspicious about this person and she was right, the moment she saw those golden eyes gave her away.

"You." She spat out, her grip tightening slightly.

She looked behind her to command the two Templars that was with them to see no one. They must have probably left while they chatted, as if they were friends. She turned her attention back to the assassin before her. "What are you doing here?"

The impact against the wall was enough to rattle the Faunus but this time she had her chin down as to not increase the ever present headache that she already has. She bared her teeth, canines protruded from her mouth at the same time as she tried to hold back her own snarl.

"If you must know, I'm here for Ruby." Blake responded coolly, a rumble resonated from deep within her chest. "And you as well."

She placed one hand on Yang's wrist so she could hold herself up slightly so she wouldn't start choking. Blake gave out a grunt as Yang tightened her grip slightly, almost cutting off her means of breathing.

"It's still early enough, you can reclaim your true heritage." Blake choked out, gasping.

"Even if Summer was an assassin, she is not even my biological mother. My true heritage is being a Templar." Yang snarled.

She hated how the other was seemed to take this calmly. Yang had her against the wall with the possibility of breaking her neck right then and there. And her anger rose when she said she was here for her sister. She pulled her fist back, with an intent to kill. This Faunus was playing with her feelings, using it as an advantage to trick her, to deceive her.

 _I love her._

The words hit her, remembering what Ruby had said before and how she reacted when she lied about the assassin's death. With an angry shout she threw her punch beside Blake's head. The Faunus flinched, expecting it to collide with her face. Yang held on tightly to Blake's shirt and threw her to the floor, her jaws clenched. Her mind was racing. she was torn between killing her for good or to spare her life for her sister. She did not want to have her sister ignore her again.

Blake made a noise when she hit the floor, her instincts as she made sure her head would not hit the ground. It took her a while to roll over onto her side to look at Yang, lifting her right hand slightly, there was no flash of metal on the assassin's wrist, she didn't have her blade equipped.

"But your father. Taiyang Xaio Long." Blake said slowly, shaking her head. "Was also a Master Assassin before he died."

She rolled over onto her stomach to slowly stand up, hand on her side. "You possess an ability do you not? You can see things others cannot."

 _She's lying. Dad was never an Assassin. He was a Templar his whole life._

But the facts were there in front of her, it made her quiver with rage. She was just confused with everything. She didn't know who to believe anymore. She needed answers, she needed to know the whole story.

"He's not dead." Yang whispered "My dad never died."

She clenched her fists. She felt like a fool, like she was being played with for the past years. She knew something was up when they only give her limited knowledge of their plans or how some treated her. Blake looked at Yang slowly.

"I have two companions coming to help me fetch Ruby." She told Yang. "I wish for you to see Master Raven's face then tell me to my face that I am not telling you the truth right now."

She stood up to her full height. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and how her neck felt raw, how her breath was uneven and ragged.

"Someone is lying to you Yang Xaio Long, and it is not not I." Blake stated.

Yang glared at the Faunus. "You are not taking Ruby away from me"

The button for the alarm system was just across the room, right beside the door. She wasn't going to let her take her sister away, not when they had made up. Yang breathed in deeply and as she exhaled, steam came out of her mouth.

"I'm not taking her away from you if I plan on taking you with me." Blake responded as her exposed ears twitched. She always knew what sounds to listen for. "We have answers Yang. The very ones the Templars refuse to tell you."

"And if I do go with you, wouldn't I just be played with again?" Yang sneered "You'll just fill my head with lies, how will I know that I'm better off with you than with the Templars?"

Yang stepped closer to Blake, over towering than Faunus by a few inches. Blake had to take a step back just to look at Yang directly in the eyes. For the blonde, Ruby was safer here, she wasn't an Assassin, she was just tricked by them; poisoned her mind. No one would lay a finger on her sister again.

"Leave before I kill you." The way Yang said it was loud and clear. This wasn't a threat nor was it a warning. It was a fact.

Blake swore she could see the heat waves that came from Yang. She could _**feel**_ the heat on her skin, as if she was standing too close to an open flame. Her ear shifted and a quick whistle that sounded like an eagle's call left Blake's lips. Yang raised her fist to strike Blake down for her defiance but the door was kicked open as Raven flew forward, tackling Yang from the side, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Qrow!" Blake shouted, facing the man that stood in the doorway. "Down the hall take a left! She's the fifth door on the right!"

"Understood! Someone has to get my niece out of here! Who better than me!"

Yang grunted, her head hitting the ground hard. She was about to push the person on top of her until she saw who it was. Her red eyes reverted back to it's normal lilac eyes, flickering a moment before it did. She was so confused at the situation. It was like looking at the mirror.

"Wha-What the hell?" She asked angrily.

Raven had her knees on the blonde bruiser's shoulders, giving her minimal movement. The shock had given her enough time to knock her out, if they couldn't convince her to come with them, then it was best to bring her by force. Another chance like this was unlikely to happen. She weighed down her options, Ruby wouldn't like it if she left Yang in the hands of the Templars. The Master Assassin wanted to also talk to her for some time now.

"Blake, I will bring Yang back to headquarters." She said, lifting Yang over her shoulder. "You go and help Qrow with Ruby."

Ruby woke up to see her Uncle Qrow smiling above her, an unconscious Templar on the floor. It was the dark skinned woman, after two days of taking care of the young assassin, she still hasn't learned her name.

"You must be really tired to sleep through our fight." Qrow chuckled, putting his arms underneath her knees and neck.

Ruby, for a moment was confused by that statement, until she saw the condition of Yang's room. Yang's dresser was shattered, the walls were adorned with bullet holes and cracks. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She grabbed her mother's hidden blade underneath her pillow and the two bottles of medicine on the table, she still needed them in a couple of hours.

"C'mon, squirt." He said, winking "Let's get you out of here."

"Stop right there!" Someone shouted behind them. Ruby strained her neck to look over Qrow's shoulder to see a Templar, pointing a gun at them.

He took a step forward and didn't get much farther than that when there was a sickening thunk. A blade sticking to the side of his head as he slowly collapsed to knees. Blake appearing in the doorway, a bundle of clothing draped over her arm as she tried to close her Phantom Blade with her mouth.

"Raven has Yang, we're leaving." She said as best as she could with the weapon in her mouth. Blake grabbed the blade from her mouth before speaking again. "You made enough noise that it's a surprise that there aren't even more Templars here."

She gestured for Qrow to follow her.

The moment they had left the room, Ruby shivered. Qrow noticed this and told her to grab his cloak. She did as told and wrapped it around her body. Even if her fever had gone down, she still wasn't well enough to actually run around and escape a Templar infested church.

"What did you mean by Raven has Yang?" She asked, curiosity eating away at her.

"I tried talking to your sister, convince her we could help her find the truth." Blake said. "We spoke for a while but…"

She pointed at her golden irises. "She eventually recognized me. I still tried, but at this point we'll probably have to leave it to the rest of the council to set her straight with the truth."

As she was saying this Blake was stripping off the Templar clothing she was wearing over her own before returning her jacket to it's rightful place and securing her belt around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed Ruby." Qrow spoke. "That my sister shares some similarities with your sister."

"I just thought that my mind was playing tricks on me" Ruby admitted "I missed Yang so much that I was convinced that somehow I saw my sister in her, also because I thought that it was because we were all related."

Getting to the surface was somewhat easier, but it had put Qrow on edge. They had only encountered a few Templars on the way and had gotten rid of them with no trouble. It could also be the fact that they had came in here so easily with Blake's instructions.

"Qrow." Blake spoke as she looked around the corner, the man paused for a moment as he looked around.

"Either Raven was good at cleaning this place out with Yang over her shoulder, or something isn't right, the place is empty." He responded, leaving the Faunus to frown as she reloaded her Phantom Blade.

"The Grandmaster was here with another woman, I saw them, listened to their conversation, they want both Ruby and Yang, they wouldn't leave the two of them so easily guarded unless…" She trailed off before looking at Qrow. "They believed Yang when she declared me dead."

"It wouldn't be hard for Raven to leave this place, she might have used her semblance to leave" Qrow said "She couldn't risk getting caught kidnapping a Templar"

The man adjusted his hold on his niece, a trickle of sweat had fell from the side of his face at the effort. She might be lighter than most people, but she was still heavy. "We could go out the way we came in, but they might have decided to wait for us there if ever they knew we were here. Is there anyway out?"

There was a moment of silence before Blake gestured Qrow to follow her down deeper into the heart of the church, eventually finding the old crypts. With a little bit of searching they found a passage out to the sewer system then back to the streets of Vale.

Blake had explained that she had heard a couple Templars wonder why they never used that passage way that's why she knew it was there. She had snooped around the church before going to find Ruby, finding ways to secure an escape route if things ever go downhill

"Let's go home." Qrow said. "If anything Glynda is already waiting to chew you all out."

* * *

Sure enough, the man was right. The front foyer had Raven standing in the center with what looked like a semi-conscious blindfolded Yang. The blonde wasn't struggling, if the tight grip Blake's old mentor had on her shoulder was anything to go by.

"Miss Belladona I hope you hav-" Glynda was cut off from her speech prematurely as Ozpin raised his hand.

"Here is hardly the place Glynda." He said softly, noticing that there were a few Assassins that had gathered around them. "Qrow, Raven, if you would bring the siblings to my office, there is much that needs to be discussed. You too, Master Blake."

Blake nodded once, looking at Ruby for a moment.

"I can walk by myself now" Ruby said, unwrapping her uncle's cloak from her.

"Are you sure?" Qrow asked, setting her down, one hand on her back.

She nodded. The medicine that she was given had helped a lot, she felt better now. Her body didn't feel like she was being thrown into a furnace and then dipped in ice cold water nor did it felt heavy like before. Although she was still showing small signs of a fever, like the slight blush that she had.

Raven half dragged Yang to Ozpin's office, following said man right behind him. The blonde gave no resistance, although she wobbled in her walk. Raven must have knocked her out too hard when she had subdued her. Ruby walked up to them both, walking beside them and held her sister's hand. Yang squeezed her hand and she returned the gesture, somehow it had made the blonde less tense.

When they entered the office, the doors closing behind them, Blake knew there where at least two assassins standing guard outside those doors as Ozpin moved to the other side of his desk, sitting down and picking up his mug of coffee. Glynda loving to stand behind him off to his right.

"For the love- can someone take the blindfold off her? I cannot speak to her like this." Glynda demanded, bringing her riding crop down onto the table with a loud smack.

Raven had frowned slightly before pulling the fabric away and forcing Yang to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Blake making the gesture for Ruby to sit in the other one.

"Yang Xaio Long." Ozpin said slowly. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, curious.

Yang reeled her head back slightly, her face scrunched up in discomfort as her eyesight adjust to the light. She had almost let go of Ruby's hand in the process. She looked at Ozpin, then to Glynda and lastly to Ruby who was by her side. She only knew two people in the room, Ruby and Blake.

"Yeah, no. Don't know you at all." Yang said as if bored. Putting up a false sense of bravado.

On the inside, she's really freaking out. She had no idea where they were, they might be far away from the city or in some kind of evil lair. There's also a huge possibility (to her) that she would be tortured for information. By the way Glynda and Raven were looking at her, they might be planning to.

"Yang, this is Master Ozpin" Ruby said, gesturing to the man in spectalces. "One of the Master Assassins"

"Hello" He gave a short wave as he smiled at her. A genuine and friendly smile. "I do must apologize for Raven's use of force against you."

Raven frowned at that.

"If she's anything like her mot-" Qrow was cut off when his sister elbowed him in the gut, Glynda staring and making a sound of disapproval at the same time.

"Of course." Ozpin continued as if nothing happened. "Am I safe to assume that Ruby told you her side of this little… conflict?"

Yang nodded, casting a weary glance at Raven. She looked like her, the hair, those eyes. Either she's just imagining things or is that really her. Raven avoided eye contact with the blonde and opted to look at Ozpin. If possible, she wanted to avoid the conversation she feared. She wanted to talk to the blonde in private, not with so many people listening.

"You have to tell her sooner or later, you know." Qrow whispered to her.

"In due time, brother." Raven replied, placing her hand on the handle of her katana.

Ruby looked at Blake, glad to see that she wasn't hurt much at all. No cuts and bruises, a bit tussled and some dirt, but no harm inflicted. She was glad. Ruby gave her a small smile, one that the Faunus reciprocated before turning back to Ozpin.

"Rest assure Yang." Ozpin started up again. "No Assassin has lied to you. Young Ruby has constantly been searching for you since that fateful day all those years ago."

"It still upsets me that we never figured out the arsonist." Blake muttered dryly, Ruby could only laugh awkwardly at her response. It took almost a month for Ruby to convince Blake to give up on the search.

"I do not know what the Templars have told you and if you wish to share that information with any of us is entirely up to you. I am aware that we are not friends, and we might never be, but you must hear me out."

Yang looked at Ozpin, her mind racing, she knew that this man was going to try to disprove everything her father had told her over the years, but at the same time Blake's words echoed. She might think all the cards are laid out, but the deck might not be complete. But still she was wary of the company she was in.

"All I know is that Summer Rose was not my mother by birth and that you claim my father was an Assassin and died, which he didn't." She said bluntly.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, and I." Ozpin listed the names slowly, pausing briefly as he looked at the people he mentioned. "We are the Council for the Assassin Brotherhood here in the Kingdom of Vale."

"I don't think you should be telling this to a Templar!" Glynda shouted suddenly, the man raised his hand.

"She has seen our faces Glynda, the damage has already been done." He looked back at Yang. "Blake Belladonna has recently taken the empty spot left behind by your father and one day I do hope Ruby will be the successor of Summer Rose's position.

Ruby beamed at that, proud that they see her as a person who is capable of filling in the spot of her mother. She had released her hold on Yang's hand to cover her mouth with both hands as she coughed. Not wanting to have her sister sick, she laid her hands on her lap. She decided that it was best to keep quiet until she needed to speak, there won't be much for her to tell, anyway.

"My father can't be an Assassin; you must be lying." Yang accused, her voice a bit louder. "He told me he was a Templar all his life!"

The blonde sighed, breathing in deeply to keep her anger at bay. She couldn't stop casting glances at the woman behind her. Her curiosity was starting to bother her too much.

"I believe I would know if the father of the daughter I abandoned was a Templar or not." Raven blurted out suddenly as she took three steps forward to stand on Ozpin's left side. "Hello, Yang."

She only glared at her, not for revealing who she was, but for admitting that she had abandoned her. All this time she thought that her mother was dead, that no amount of searching will tell her who she was and yet here she is now, standing in front of Yang. She couldn't even commit to her father or take responsibility of the child that she bore. It made her eyes go red.

"You bitch." She snarled, putting as much venom as she could onto that one word.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, her voice warning her sister.

Raven shifted slightly, looking away it seemed. "I do not seek forgiveness for the things I have done wrong." she said softly, there was hardly a hint of remorse in her voice, it certainly explained where Blake had learned to hide the emotions of her own voice from.

"There is no way Taiyang could still be alive." Glynda spoke. "We burned his bod-" she paused when Blake, who was silent throughout the conversation, raised her own hand slightly to speak herself.

"The man Yang speaks of is the Templar Grandmaster." She said sternly. "While sneaking in to find Ruby I came across him having a conversation with another woman who I cannot identify. There he had admitted to indoctrinating Xaio Long and had plans to do the same to Ruby."

"Do you remember what he said?" Qrow asked, Blake shifted her head slightly.

"No word for word, but he said that memories are like a pages of a book, write a note in the margin, erase a word, change a word, and they'll remember it the way they want you to."

Yang stood up abruptly, causing her chair to be knocked down. Glynda had her hand on her sword in case the blonde decided to attack any of them. Yang's hair lit up into flames as she glared at the Faunus. She was lying, she had to be. Dad wouldn't lie to her, he wouldn't lie to Ruby. Everything he did was to protect both of them. He did all that he could so that both could be safe.

It looked like she was read to go and hit the Faunus. Ruby was on her feel immediately, her arms held out protectively, a glare of her own to match her sister's. They stared at each other, the heat that radiated from Yang felt like her eyebrows were going to be singed. She remembered the incident in the training are, so did Qrow, if him rubbing his eyebrows were any indication. If anything, Raven looked amused at his action.

"If you think, that I'll let you hurt her again then you're dead wrong." Ruby warned. "I don't care if I have a fever, I'll fight you."

The blonde clenched her fists, her arms trembling with rage. She let out one steamy breath before slowly going back to her seat. Her hair had gone back to normal, but her eyes remained red. Ruby breathed out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and let her arms fall to her side. She was getting a headache from all this and couldn't help but massage her temples as she sat down.

"That couldn't be true." Yang said, her fists still clenched. She glanced at her sister briefly at the sound of her coughing. "Dad would never lie to me."

Ozpin was silent, the Master Assassins in the room said nothing else. Blake did not lie, he knew that much, but it would be impossible to come up with 'what ifs' if Yang remained in the room.

"Miss Rose, team JNPR had just returned from Atlas, maybe you and your sister can go visit them." He changed the subject. "The Council needs some time to…discuss some matters."

Ruby brought up her hand to her forehead in a salute, a smile plastered on her face. She was happy that she was going to spend time with her sister after being years apart.

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yang looked at Ruby curiously, then at the assassin's in front of her expectantly. Just like that, without proper escort at all, they would give her at the hands of her sick sister. She at least expected that Blake would be the one that would take custody of her, or would have been handed to one of their best interrogators. Yang stood up, following her little sister out the door. Ruby waved them off, more especially at Blake.

"You guys aren't that good at holding me prisoner" Yang stated once outside.

"You're not a prisoner" Ruby said dryly.

Yang was about to say something in response but there was a shrill shout of Ruby's name as someone all but charged her little sister, picking her up in a massive bear hug and spinning her around on the spot. The silver eyed girl simply laughed.

"Ruby! You're alive!" Nora shouted cheerfully. "We where so worried when Weiss said you were kidnapped and sick, or sick and kidnapped! Or!" She was basically vibrating on the spot, it almost left Yang wondering how a girl like that was an Assassin. From what she knew, they were quiet.

"Nora!" Ren said exasperated "She might not be well enough yet"

"I was just so worried! Those Templars are so going to pay if they ever lay a single finger on you" Nora let go of Ruby, smiling apologetically at her.

"They did hurt you!" When the hyperactive girl saw Ruby's bandaged leg and gasped. "I know, let's break their legs"

Ren only sighed as Nora raised her hands and flexed her muscles for emphasis, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The girl meant well, but at times she could be a handful. Seeing the two, she couldn't help but break into laughter at their antics. It had been months since they've seen each other, almost a year in fact.

"I'm fine, Nora." Ruby said as she calmed down, she gestured to Yang "This is my sister."

Nora turned to look at Yang with a big bright smile but the mood turned sour when she saw the Templar cross on the collar of Yang's blouse, quickly zipping behind Ren and looking over his shoulder with a glare, pointing at Yang.

"Why is she dressed like a Templar? Is she a Templar? Or is she in deep cover posing as a Templar?! I know Blake and Pyrrha do that from time to time, pretend they are a different faction."

"Nora." Ren sighed in defeat as Yang opened and closed her mouth a couple times.

It seemed like Ruby was happy here, truly happy. They way they treated her, almost made it seem like they were family. Back at the Templars no one paid her much attention, they kept their distance. The only people she knew and spent a lot of time together was Cardin, Emerald and Mercury. Other than those three, she was avoided by most Templars.

Ruby didn't know how to respond to her. If she did tell them that she was a Templar then things might go ugly, for both of them. The best way was just to change the subject, lest they kill each other. Both can be a little bit aggressive.

"So…Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?" She asked happy to have their attention on her rather than on her sister.

"Jaune went to try and ask out Weiss again" Ren explained coolly "Pyrrha is out training some new recruits, you know how she is."

Weiss, that name sounded familiar. Yang silently wondered to herself as Ruby talked with the other two, wasn't she the Schnee Heiress? The family had always worked closely with the Templars…

This didn't make sense.

"Sun from the Thieves Guild has always been wandering around the city a lot lately." Yang heard Ren say as she tuned back into the conversation. "Lots of weird movements going on in the Black Market these last few weeks."

"That's strange" Ruby said in thought, scratching her head. "Report that later to Master Qrow, since he's in charge of situations like that, but do it later, he's in a meeting as of the moment."

Ren nodded, he casted a weary glance at Yang. By the way he looked at her, he knew that she was a Templar, but decided to keep it to himself. He trusts Ruby as if she was his own leader, she wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Since we're back, I'm sure Ren would be glad to make pancakes for us!" Nora cheered. Ren did not answer, but it wasn't a no either.

Yang had watched on as Ruby lead her through the Assassin Hideout with Ren and Nora in tow. She did keep an eye on her sister, seeing she was still limping but it wasn't as bad as it was before, her sister only tripped once and it was really due to her clumsiness. She was probably also due for another dose of medicine to help with her fever.

Eventually they met up with Jaune and Pyrrha at what seemed to be the lounge, it was like an underground inn. Ruby, as always, introduced her to them in a very excited manner. Jaune didn't seem to notice what made Yang stand out from the rest of them, but she knew that Pyrrha knew, that same look Ren had given her earlier. It made her uncomfortable, used to being avoided and ignored rather than being constantly watched.

"Weiss is thinking of joining the Brotherhood." Jaune spoke up suddenly. "But more for the business side of things rather than the sneaky killy side."

"Funny you should mention that." Blake's voice cut in as she walked up to the table everyone was sitting at. Looking at where Yang sat. "Seeing that her father is a Templar."

Ruby scooted a bit closer to Blake, with a small smile. It made Yang's eye twitch in annoyance how her sister is being with the Faunus. She thinks she's being sneaky by using her right hand to hold Blake's left under the table, but Yang could see it as plain as day and it didn't sit well with her. But right now she had other problems, like the looks of Ren and Phyrra giving her. She mostly kept silent as they conversed.

"What about you, Yang?" Jaune asked

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"We were talking about how far Nora can hit an object." Ruby explained, the blonde doesn't know where she got her pen and paper, but she was currently drawing a simple map of the city and writing down numbers in a way she couldn't understand. "I think she can manage to hit something from the middle of the city and it would go all the way outside of the walls."

The blonde wondered when did her sister learn math.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered, clapping her hands. "We could get some Templar and use him as experiment."

"Nora, that wouldn't be advisable" Ren explained.

"Aww, but no one would miss some lousy Templar." Nora whined.

"But what if the Templar we capture has a loving family waiting for him to get home?" Jaune inquired.

"It's against our oath to harm innocent people." Pyrrha reminded Nora, pointing at her direction with a reprimanding tone. "That applies to Templars until we have solid proof that they are guilty."

"Not really." Blake said with a frown. "I mean, yes, it applies to their leaders because of potential political fallout, but the amount of guards bearing the cross that we've killed?"

"See! No one would miss one lousy Templar!" Nora shouted, a few occupants of the room turn their heads in their general direction. Upon seeing who it was they only shrugged, minding their own business. "Let's go get one!"

Yang imagined Cardin being launched off over the walls of Vale, screaming like a girl. It brought a small smile to her face, she caught Ren glancing at her and quickly changed it to a frown. These assassins won't hesitate to kill them for no apparent reason other than fun. Is this the kind of influence Ruby has been with?

"Yang, are you okay?" Jaune asked.

Yang looked up to see that their attention was directly at her. Ruby looked at her with worry filled eyes, despite threatening the Faunus' life her sister still cared. Somehow she didn't feel like she deserved to be looked at like that.

"I-I'm fine." She assured them. Her eyes glanced at the couple's hands, the fingers were now intertwined with one another.

"We can probably figure out similar results with a baseball and a bat." Pyrrha offered, shifting their attention towards the red head. "Once Ruby is no longer ill, of course." She smiled at the younger girl.

"So Yang?" Jaune asked slowly, after a relatively long silence. "How long have you been with the Brotherhood? Did you just transfer in?"

Blake opened her mouth to say something to stop Jaune, but a tap on her shoulder drew her away as another Assassin stood there with a folder. Ruby let go of the other's hand, cheeks tinged pink at being caught holding hands with the Master Assassin. No one seemed to notice her flustered state as their attention were on the new arrival.

"There was a murder in Tuckson's Book Trade." He said, Blake's eyes going wide. "Master Raven told me to forward the report to you."

The Faunus took the folder with both hands, flipping through it quickly. Ruby didn't looked bothered that they weren't holding hands but had instead began to explain to the group that if they used a baseball and a bat and with Nora's incredible strength, it might even reach the Emerald forest and if they managed to charge up her semblance then the ball could also reach the cliffside. Jaune scratched his head in confusion at seeing the numbers and calculations Ruby made, while Pyrrha seemed to be deep in thought at the the younger girl's hypothesis and had inquired whether Ruby considered the weight of the baseball. Nora lost interest as soon as she saw the numbers and had began to share her dreams last night to Ren.

Blake sighed, standing up from her seat. The table had gone quiet as she did so.

"Sorry." The Fauna told the group. "Faunus homicide. I need to go."

"It's a pity that the Assassins are the only ones who bother to solve any murder cases where a Faunus is the victim." Pyrrha stated mournfully and without another word Blake took her leave.

Before the Faunus could go any further, Ruby grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her small arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of tea leaves and lavender. It might take the Master Assassin a while to come back and so she took he opportunity to hug her before she leaves.

"Be careful, okay?" Ruby whispered that only the two of them could hear. She has faith in her to come back alive, but you never know what Assassins would come across that would either lead to something dreadful or something helpful. Sometimes what might be a small task would be something bigger than expected.

Blake smiled softly as she returned the hug. The group decided to give them privacy and began talking among themselves. Yang, however, continued to watch the two interact.

"After everything that's happened? One murder mystery shouldn't be too bad." She reassured Ruby, patting her head affectionately. "I'll be back by nightfall."

She pulled up her scarf and hood over her head as she left the room. Ruby stayed in place a moment longer before taking seat beside her sister. She didn't want the other to go, they had just came back from one hell of an encounter with the Templars and wanted the Fauna to take a break. But she didn't let her disappointment show and only joined the conversation with a smile on her face.

"Blake has been working herself ragged since her promotion." Ren pointed out, his eyes landed on Ruby. "You're her student, Ruby. Do you know why?"

Ruby's shoulder sagged, even she didn't know she has been working a lot lately. She had more missions than her uncle and he has them a day after he finishes one. She's even surprised that she was able to even spend some time with Blake once in a while. When Blake had returned from Haven, things has become hectic in Vale.

"You know how they are, even I don't know any info on why she's been working a lot lately." Ruby sighed, resting her head against her hand. "After all that's happened these past few days, I can't believe they wouldn't even let her rest even for a few hours."

"She'll be fine, Ruby." Pyrrha assured. "We all know that even without the Eagle Vision she has been one of the most promising Assassins ever."

Nora perked up at that. "Aren't you close to one, Pyrrha? I overheard that the Master Assassin's have began to notice your exceptional skills."

Pyrrha blushed at the compliment, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure it's nothing, besides we all know who's going to take the empty slot."

Everyone looked at Ruby, who blushed at the sudden attention. It seems as though the whole brotherhood expected her to be like her mother, to follow the footsteps of one of the greatest assassins. She did joined the brotherhood with the same goal as Summer had. She felt proud, but sometimes it felt like a burden was placed on her shoulders, pressuring her to reach the expectations that they had of her. She smiled awkwardly at them, shrugging her shoulders.

Yang watched them interact, it seemed like the rank of Master Assassin was a big deal, and that Blake didn't have this 'Eagle Vision' so did it put her at a disadvantage to the other Assassins?

"This Eagle Vision." Yang spoke up. "Blake told me that it's a trait that's most commonly found in human assassins. Is that true?"

"Faunus, like Blake, have different genes than we do. They develop the night vision and other traits related to their heritage while humans gets the sixth sense." He explained, which seemed like the most he had spoken all day, she half expected that Ruby or Pyrrha would have answered her question. "Its strength varies by the bloodline. They say it is strong in the Rose bloodline and with the Branwen siblings…." He paused for a moment. "They say that Master Raven can see the path the enemy will walk before the enemy knows it themselves."

Yang tensed slightly when he had said Raven's name, but knew it was better not to say anything more that would identify her as a Templar to the others who didn't seem much wiser, lest she wanted Nora to break her legs. To Yang, the last sentence seemed a little bit exaggerated in her opinion and wondered if Ren really believed it.

"So do you have the ability?" She asked Ren.

"Ren and I do." Pyrrha responded for him. "It seems for Jaune and Nora the gene isn't as dominant; but we work as a team, so we cover everyone's faults."

"Well, what do yo-AH!"

Ruby was unable to finish her question when she was lifted up onto her uncle's shoulders. He had snuck up behind the young Assassin and shouted with glee at the fact that she was back safe and sound. Ruby all the while laughed with him, clutching tightly onto his shirt. He spun around easily, making her squeal.

"Wait! Wait! Stop, I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed, keeping her balance on his shoulders.

Those that were around looked at the commotion and smiled at the two's usual antics, grateful for the cheerful atmosphere that the two Assassins provided in the lounge after a hard day's work. No matter how old Ruby was, he treated her as if she was fifteen again. He put her down, holding her shoulder to keep her from falling face first to the ground, he then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red, slapping Qrow. The sound of her hand colliding on his face resonated throughout the room. His head was thrown to the side, but a smirk was present on his face, looking smug.

"NO WE DIDN'T" Ruby practically screamed.

The group watched on in amusement as they bickered. Of course they were curious as to what made Ruby so flustered that her blush had reached to her collarbone _**and**_ the tip of her ears. Sure, she was easy to tease, but it was rare to see how red her face was. It probably help that she has a fever and everyone mistook her red face was entirely due to her embarrassment.

Qrow turned to them with a mischievous smirk "A little birdie told me that Ruby and Blake kissed."

"Shut up!" Ruby groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. Yang gritted her teeth, her fists clenched tightly.

"Don't forget, squirt." Qrow smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Anything said in public is heard by all.""

"Finally." Nora exclaimed, holding out her hand to the girl sitting next to her. "That's thirty lien, Pyrrha"

The red haired goddess sighed, throwing the money on the table "I was so sure it would take longer"

"Told you it would be a kiss." Jaune said to Ren who silently gave him the same amount.

"How could you lose the bet, Ren?" Nora gasped in horror. "We could have used the money to buy a sloth!"

"Can we even buy a sloth?" Ren asked, not questioning her intention for buying a sloth. He seemed genuinely curious with his question.

"Well, we can't now!"

Ruby's jaw dropped. They were betting on how they would get together?! Not only do they know, but they suspected their mutual feelings for each other. The question was, did they noticed them holding hands under the table or did they chose to feign ignorance?

In all this commotion and news, no one noticed how Yang's eyes flickered from lilac to red.

"Yang."

A simple call that brought silence to the group. All of them turned around to where the sound came from to see Raven standing at the doorway. It was rare to see the woman call anyone out, let alone a woman still dressed in Templar clothing, a woman who looked exactly like the Master Assassin. Although Nora and Jaune had still failed to figure out what Yang exactly was and she Ruby was thankful for it as sometimes both could blurt out things at inappropriate times unintentionally.

"Would you… accompany me? There is much we need to discuss." Raven chose her words carefully.

This time, her eyes remained red. You can feel the anger that radiated from her body, the people occupying the table flinched at the sudden heat wave that assaulted their skin. Silently, she walked towards Raven, not once looking at her sister, lest she sees how much her anger has controlled most of her emotions. See how much the dreadful woman had affected her. Ruby however, was staring at her with worry. She just hoped that her sister would be able to see the truth, that all the things their father told her was all a lie. That she was being deceived.

Qrow placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, flashing her a smile. She returned the gesture, a bit hesitantly.

Raven's eyes never shifted color like Yang's. They were always the same alarming shade of red, something that could be easily be seen in a crowd. However the Master Assassin clearly had her ways of hiding. Yang never heard of her until today, unless she was one of the many things the Templars had failed to tell her about over the years. One of the many secrets that they hid from her.

"I know what I did to you and you father was wrong." Raven had decided to be rather upfront than her casual cryptic self. "I do not expect you to accept me as your mother, for that was Summer Rose, not I." She paused for a moment. "But being a Templar, that is not your blood."

"How would you know?" Yang sneered "You weren't there for most of my life, you weren't there at all!"

Now Yang know where she had gotten her red eyes from, she always thought it was due to her semblance. She didn't know that her hair was suddenly ablaze or that her fists were clenched, she feared she was going to do something regrettable with how out of control her anger has been lately. Raven looked at her from the corner of her eye, her facial expressions schooled down to almost nothing.

"I wouldn't attempt to strike me down." Raven responded, hand resting on the handle of her katana. "Nothing good will come from it."

She finally tilted her head slightly to the side. "Has no one taught you how to control your semblance?"

"I can control it." She said, breathing deeply. She blinked a few times before her eyes went back to its natural color. "Just…not when I'm pissed."

Yang shook her head. Her father never really taught her to keep her anger in check, he always said it was ok to be angry and that she would know who to direct it to. He said that it was her strength, that with her anger she could defeat anyone if she wanted to. She exhaled, smoke came out of her mouth as if she had lit a cigarette. Now wasn't the time to be angry, she might do something reckless that would make Ruby really upset and she didn't want that.

* * *

"So…" Qrow said slowly, getting the attention of Ruby. "How was the kiss?"

"UNCLE QROW!"

* * *

From the other room you could hear the sound of a tussle and a lot of cheering. The sounds of wood breaking and a series of thuds. It sounded like a bar fight was happening. She could hear Nora screaming about breaking someone's legs, then she heard a glass being shattered and cheers erupted from the lounge as another, probably a table, sound of wood breaking reached her ears. The door flew open, crashing against the wall with a sickening crack as Qrow was thrown against the wall. He seemed unfazed, standing up with ease as he took a drink from his flask before running back inside.

"Uh…Does that happen often?" Yang asked as another glass was shattered.

"It does." Raven responded, face stoic. "With Ozpin's leadership, the brotherhood here in Vale is more like a family rather than an organization. Although, at times, they can be a rowdy bunch. Especially when Qrow is drunk."

She didn't know why she was telling the blonde more than what she has asked and yet she did. Raven was the type of person to only give what is asked. Small talk was never her thing to begin with, that was her brother's way of communicating with others. For her, she wanted her conversations to be short, concise and straight to the point.

"Qrow is my brother, therefore Ruby's Uncle…once removed." She explained further. The relationship between their family was quite complicated, only fate had brought them together by chance. "Since that discovery he has done his best to be a father figure to the young Rose, but even before that he was already planning on adopting her from the very beginning."

"What do you want exactly?" Yang asked, her voice no longer hostile. It sounded more sad than anything. "But since you're here, I want some answers. Like, why did you leave _us_? Why did you leave _**me**_ behind?"

Her lilac eyes were brimming with tears, she had to bite down her tongue so that it wouldn't spill. She hated to show the smallest hint of weakness to the person who abandoned her. She looked at Raven straight in the eyes and demanded her to tell the truth. No sugar coating, no excuses. She just wanted the whole story on why. If Raven's departure was because of her father or because of her. The Master Assassin seemed to have hesitated for a moment before answering.

"You were an accident, Yang." She admitted straight up. "I never had the intention of becoming a mother and your father was well aware of that. So after you were born I gave full custody of you to him and transferred out to Atlas." She knew what the next question was most likely going to be as well. She didn't wait for the blonde to voice it out.

"After Summer had taken Blake off the streets and the Brotherhood agreed to raise her, Ozpin had called me back to serve on his council and as Blake's mentor. Upon my return I did ask if you were doing well, Taiyang said you were, but preferred if I kept my distance from you. As to not disturb the belief that Summer was your mother. So I did as I was told and kept my distance. When Summer died he requested Qrow and I that we stay away from you. Then when he died all knowledge we had of you disappeared. It was when Blake returned here with Ruby, who Taiyang never mentioned to us, did we realize that we were fools."

"That's it then." Yang said, laughing. Yet there was no joy in it, it was dry and humorless. "That's the answer all along. I'm an unwanted child. I wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place."

Raven didn't know what to say to that and kept quiet, lest she might trigger her anger. The lack of response made Yang's chest hurt. What did Yang expect when she would find out the reason for her leaving? A hug? Reassurance that she was loved?

At least Ruby was planned. Summer wanted Ruby, and yet she was the one who wasn't here. The worse case scenario Yang had imagined was that her mother had died without anything for the blonde to remember her by. She wanted that more than this, more than the pain she felt. She expected her hair to be ablaze and was surprised when it didn't. Yang didn't exploded into an angry rampage and destroyed everything in her way like she usually did. Instead, she was like a burned out campfire.

"Thank you for telling me." Yang said and turned to leave, she took a shaky breath. "But as I told you and everyone else, my father is alive and was a Templar his whole life. I've seen enough proof of it at the Church."

Raven stood there for a moment. She noticed the slight crack in the blonde's voice as she spoke, even when she was training Blake, she was not much of an emotional crutch that the Faunus needed. In fact, it was Ozpin or Qrow who mostly handled most of the heart to heart talks. This was out of Raven's expertise.

"Yang." She started slowly. "There is one last thing I wish to show you, then from there, you can decide how you want me to remain in your life. But at the same time, I want you to realize your bloodline. That none of us here are lying to you."

"Let me show you the crypts."

Yang stopped mid step and thought it over. It wouldn't hurt her to see what she wanted her to see. Maybe, somehow she'll find a reason for her to forgive the Master Assassin. Although she will never understand how a person who is not ready for a child would go around and screw with a guy they like. Yang spent half of her life doing just that, but the only difference was she never liked any of the men she slept with. It surprised the blonde that she hasn't gotten pregnant with her previous profession, nor caught any diseases.

Raven was still waiting for the blonde's response, she didn't expect a verbal response or for her to agree, if anything she half expected her daughter to ignore her request and leave. Deep inside she knew that she should've worded the news better than how she said it. She ran away from her responsibilities as a mother and left her with her father not wanting to have anything to do with the child. She had to admit that it was a bit harsh, especially when her voice held no remorse whatsoever. But it was the truth, a cruel, heart crushing truth.

"If…If dad told you that he wanted me to meet you back then when you returned from Atlas." Yang still had her back to Raven, her voice shook. "Would you?"

Any other person would have sprouted excuses or maybe lie to redeem themselves of the mistakes of their past. But Raven was not like any other person, she admit to her faults and doesn't ask forgiveness for it when others are affected. She did not need to explain herself to other people. Her life was her own as well as her decisions. She took her time to reply, telling a lie would only cause more trouble and she did not want to be responsible for whatever mess that would lead to.

"No."

They stood in silence, not single word was uttered and no sound was made. Yang didn't know what else to say. Raven had said that she did ask of her wellbeing, it made the blonde wonder if somehow, even if it was only a little bit, she cared for Yang. Not as much as Summer did to her and Ruby, but it was better than nothing.

Hearing her utter that single word made her realize that she was a fool to even think that the Master Assassin would still want to take responsibility to bringing her into this world. A single tear fell and she watched it travel down her nose and fall to the ground. She took a deep breath, willing herself to not cry. To ignore the way her lower lip trembled at every attempt to respond.

"Well?" Yang said after a while of silence, she turned to face the woman, one eyebrow raised. "What do you want to show me?"

Raven took notice of how her eyes looked empty, hollow even.

* * *

 **Have some feels. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Winter 1112: The time period would be a time where medicine was hard to get by. You'll know more of the time period in future chapters.**

 **BetWixOni: It's my semestral break, meaning school won't start until Nov 15th. I have nothing else better to do than roleplay on tumblr, which replies are slow which I don't blame my partners as they have their lives to live. And as I have said in the first chapter this AU was made a few years back by my friend and I. So around the 16th chapter I will update at a much slower pace than before as we have not finished the story and it will only be I that will be working on this story from now on.**

* * *

Raven was silent as she led Yang even further away from the others, finding winding staircases and traveling down them, the air getting colder the further they went. Eventually they wound up where the Master Assassin wanted them to be, coffins lining the walls, all of them labeled and dated better than most cemeteries. Each coffin was decorated differently, and from what Yang could tell, they were decorated by their personalities or interests.

"Here is where every Master Assassin in the Kingdom of Vale has, and will be, buried." Raven spoke as she pushed open another set of doors.

Inside Yang could see the coffins neatly arranged, the lid of each one held a statue of the one lying within on top. Raven moved forward slowly, pausing at one to pay a moment of respect before continuing on. A quick glance alone and one would see the Branwen name carved in the stone, the coffin was black, with red accents.

"Master Rose, Master Xiao Long." Raven muttered as she stood in front of two coffins.

Summer's coffin was white with red accents. A while cloth was draped on top of it, her cape. The blonde picked up a withered rose that was place in font of the coffin. Not bothering to check her father's coffin, knowing full well that he was alive.

Yang stepped forward and placed her hand on Summer's coffin, ignoring the dust that clung to her skin. She remained silent for a few moments, her eyes closed. _How many times has Ruby gone down here to mourn for their parents?_ She wondered if she even thought of her while she was here.

"I don't understand." Yang whispered, she rubbed her thumb along Summer's coffin. "Why bring me here? What does this prove?"

"It will only prove what you are willing to believe." Raven responded. "You possess the same ability as your sister. Do you not?" She shifted slightly. "I will leave you with your parents. There is only one way out. I will wait there."

* * *

After their, somewhat, small fight. Ruby had began to feel tired again and that was a cue for Qrow to take her niece to her room to rest. He took a miniature basketball from her desk and sat at the end of her bed. The ball being thrown from one hand to another.

"How are you feeling?" Qrow asked, smiling softly at her.

Ruby pulled her red blanket up to her shoulders. "Tired, emotionally and physically. I'm also sick, injured and very thirsty and have a craving for a cookie or two...maybe more."

He chuckled at her response, throwing the ball at a makeshift hoop at the far corner of her room. It didn't go in. "I'll fetch you some water later and as for the cookies, that won't do. You'll have some when you're all better."

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" He asked, his eyebrows met at the middle, his attention now fully on her niece.

She shifted, facing the wall. "Of everything. The Templars, Yang, being in love. Just…everything."

"That's good." He responded, Ruby looked over her shoulder to glance at her uncle to elaborate. "You should be scared. It's perfectly normal to be scared. It's like a coin; one side is fear and the other is bravery. You can't have one without the other, although don't be too brave."

Ruby turned her whole body to face her uncle, intrigued by his analogy, but questioned the last part.

"It would ruin the fun." Qrow winked at her, she rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He placed a gentle hand on her good leg, massaging her calve. "But in the end, the most important thing to remember is to have your friends and family by your side. No man is an island, after all."

Ruby hummed in thought, her eyes slowly drooping down. Qrow stayed by her side, pressing onto her muscles gently until soft snores reached his ears. Looking at how much she has grown, he couldn't believe that this was the same skinny little girl he met years ago. Everyday he could see every bit of Summer in her as if she had been reincarnated. He tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, brushing her bangs aside.

"You need a haircut, squirt." Qrow chuckled, kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

To say she was exhausted was an understatement. Blake had stumbled through the doors back into the Assassin Stronghold that evening and leaned against the wall for a moment and closed her eyes. She probably only had a handful of hours before sunrise, a handful of hours that she knew perfectly on how to spend it. However, she had found and captured Tuckson's murderer. It seems that Adam Taurus had failed to uphold his side of their agreement. She would have to travel back out there to talk to him face to face sooner or later. She just hoped that it would not escalate to anything too drastic, she needs to have a word with Sienna Khan as well. By coordinating with the leader of the White Fang it will make things easier and more official.

Breathing in deeply, she made her way to where their rooms have been stationed. Many Assassins stayed in the city, seeing as they have families to go home to. Jaune and Pyrrha are one of the many who have that privilege. Ruby, Nora, Ren, Blake, along with the Master Assassins stayed within their hideout, having nowhere else to go.

"Blake." She looked up, seeing Raven sitting in a chair in the foyer, she must have brought it out or had someone brought it out and seemed like she was standing guard over the entrance to the crypt.

"Mentor." She placed her right hand over her heart, and bowed slightly at the Master Assassin.

"It's just Raven now; we are the same rank. Although I do hold a bit of seniority as I have been one far longer than you have." She said, Blake nodded. "Go get some sleep, I will worry about my daughter for tonight."

Blake nodded before continuing up to her room, but stop short in front of Ruby's. Most of the doors were a plain, boring brown. But Ruby took it upon herself to make hers standout by painting it red and carved the Rose Family crest on it.

 _Was it too soon?_

Most likely not, given their lives. A good enough reason, in her opinion.

She slipped in, seeing Ruby asleep in her bed, the covers thrown to the side, one arm placed above her and the other was on her stomach. Taking off some of her heavier layers she set them on the desk before moving to lie on top of the cover next to Ruby.

A start.

The added weight on the bed made Ruby stir in her sleep. She cracked one bleary eye open and turned her head to see a mass of black hair and a pair of cat ears. Her mind was still foggy with sleep, so she did not think of this being as out of the ordinary. She shifted on her spot, with a grunt she faced the Faunus and wrapped her arms around Blake. The older of the two adjusted their position, placing her arm beneath Ruby's head as a pillow while the other was wrapped around the other's waist.

"I'm glad you're safe." Ruby mumbled before going back to sleep.

"I said…" Blake trailed off herself, voice slurred as she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Weiss Schnee huffed as she rubbed the burn on her ring finger. Had she known that was required to join she would have brought some cream so that it may not hurt as much as it did. But it was nothing compared to the pain that she will soon experience once she was out on the field and actually fighting. So lost in her thoughts that when she bumped into Yang in the food hall she stumbled back in surprised.

"Yang!" She said, blinking. Were they infiltrated? Have the Templars decided a head on attack? "I…"

She trailed off, she shook her head. She would have known if they planned on attacking them. "Aren't you a Templar? Why on Earth are you here?"

"Oh yeah, well…" The blonde trailed off "I'm kinda here for my sis. She and some other Assassins found me and well, took me here; against my will, might I add."

The last part she had only mumbled, she reached up to rub her neck nervously, avoiding the heiress' gaze. Weiss eyes had gone wide, her mouth agape. She looked like she had come across a realization at the blonde's words. She had spent enough time with Ruby to know that this was the person she has been searching for the last three years. Weiss would not admit it, but she has grown quite fond of the young Assassin and have spent a lot of quality time with the hyperactive girl.

"You look nothing like your sister." Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh…uh…well, we are half-sisters." Yang chuckled, her smile faltered as she said 'half'. Remembering the words of her mother.

 _You were an accident._

She looked away, the thought that she was an unwanted child plagued her mind. It had somehow taken a bigger toll on her than she thought. And seeing Summer's tomb, she was getting too exhausted emotionally.

"On your father's side I assume." Weiss huffed, knowing about the recent events that have occurred. "I am going to be blunt, but I do not see appeal of being a Templar. I've shadowed my father's dealings for several years now and have grown a great distaste to them and their work ethics."

She flicked a stray hair over her shoulder in response.

"Nothing ever seems to be honest with them." She said "Start a food shortage here to quell the unrest over there. While Assassins just expose the truth, let the people decide the way the world should be run."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us, bah." She said with crossed arms for a moment before moving to toy with the snowflake pin on her collar. It would be a matter of time before she changed it for the Assassin's Symbol, but would prefer to change it when she has inherited her father's business. She didn't want her cover to be blown "It's good to see you make the change, Yang. Ruby will be happy, and you'll be doing right in this world."

She didn't know how to react to that. Weiss had just assumed that she was now an Assassin just by seeing her here. She just nodded her head at what she said and gave a small smile. From what she has heard from her father, Weiss' initiation to the Templars was in a month or so from now and that she was in an arranged marriage with Cardin Winchester as to strengthen the bond of both families. She wondered what the heiress' plan is.

"Well it was nice to see you again, Ice Queen." Yang said

"Hey!"

* * *

Yang couldn't find any place for her to be alone and after wandering around the compound she ended up in the training room. She stripped herself of her armor and shirt, leaving her binder. A little workout would help with the stress.

* * *

Blake stirred slightly the following morning, taking the time waking up as she rolled over hitting Ruby at the same time in surprise. Then she sat up suddenly, unable to remember how she got there.

The young assassin groaned in protest as she slowly regained consciousness. She propped herself up on her elbow, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Her throat felt itchy, so when she breathed in deeply, she had gone into a coughing fit.

"W-Water." Ruby coughed, pointing at her bedside table.

Blake reached over silently, getting the half full glass and handing it to Ruby. Taking the time to feel her forehead as well with the back of her hand. "I think the fever has finally broken."

She drank greedily, the relief of water running down her throat. She coughed a few more times before she finally relaxed. It was then that she realized their current situation. Blake was on her bed, Blake slept in her bed and even though they did not do any intimate actions, a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Hey." Blake whispered as she lifted her hand, pushing Ruby's hair back so she could kiss her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"I did." She nodded, smiling. "And since my fever is gone, am I back on the job now?"

Ruby had felt useless throughout the couple of days. Being bedridden and could only watch as others fought, it felt like all her training was a waste. In fact, no amount of training could prepare her for that.

"We'll run from training exercises to start." Blake answered. "Weiss was just initiated this morning and I've been assigned as her mentor. There are two other things too. Qrow has something for you in the armory and then we need to address the situation with Yang. Ozpin, has ideas."

"A gift?" Ruby gasped, her eyes wide with excitement. She threw the covers away and jumped out of bed. Due to her excitement, she had forgotten one small detail. Her injured leg. The moment she landed on her feet, searing pain shot up her leg. She cried out, tripping on her own two feet.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She hissed.

Blake laughed in response, her voice light as she smiled. "The fever might be gone but that burn is still recovering. I would suggest a cane or crutch to help with the healing. Using your aura right now might not be the wisest idea, since you had just recovered." She explained as she got out of bed herself. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. You should do the same. Then we meet up with Weiss."

* * *

Ruby did not have a crutch or a cane to help her get to the armory. Instead she placed one hand on the wall and limped her way through the hallways. Yang bumped into her along the way, seeing her sister hurt because of her, she was obliged in helping her.

"You don-"

Yang cut her off, picking her up bridal style and Ruby was getting annoyed of how frequent that this has happened. "I'm the reason you got like this, if only I had controlled my anger back then."

Ruby had wrapped her arms around Yang's neck so that she wouldn't fall or give her sister any difficulty in carrying her. Yang was too stubborn to take no as an answer. It was obvious that something was eating at her at the same time, but Ruby knew that if something was troubling her sister she would tell it to her in her own time. They were silent for a while as Yang carried her sister down the hallway, her head lowered slightly as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Do they really do good work? The Assassins." She asked softly. Ruby took a moment to think of an answer.

"Well, I remember that sometimes we would help people deliver messages or teach their unfaithful husbands a lesson. If we have time to spare, we would just help people. Nora often spends her time in orphanages." She explained "In their free time Jaune and Ren would visit the local hospitals. We don't just stop the Templars from their wrongdoings, but we also try to be there for people."

Yang nodded as Ruby explained that to her, the Templars never seemed to do things like that. To go out of the way to help people out of the kindness of their own heart? Her father never really did that, not unless he got something out of it.

"So when you met Blake, it wasn't that she was assigned to, do things, to you. But it was to stop you from stealing?"

"Yes, but then she didn't care about me stealing anymore after witnessing my running away skills." Ruby chuckled, the memory still fresh in her mind "When she caught me I was scared shitless and thought I was dead."

Yang stopped in front of the armory and placed Ruby back on her feet. She wanted her to accompany her sister, but she has to change clothes and Weiss was kind enough to lend her some, since she left all her money at the Church.

"Weiss thinks I've changed sides." Yang announce before Ruby could enter the armory. "But… I don't know." Yang admitted as she brought her hand up to rub the Templar Cross on her clothing. "I want to find the real truth first. Does that make sense?"

Ruby turned to hug her sister "Of course it does. I wasn't so sure at first either. I didn't want to be involved in this kind of profession, but look at me now, on my way to following mom's footsteps."

Yang hugged her back. Ruby pulled back from the hug and waved her farewell and disappeared through the door. She really did change, so mature and grown up. It made her chest swell up with pride. But at the same time it made Yang realize, the last few years, she had just been absent in Ruby's life. That she should have been there for certain parts but failed to.

Blake was there instead.

She exhaled slowly, she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to choose between her sister or her father.

* * *

"Ruby!" Qrow smiled as he held up a large weapon case to show her. "I know your birthday isn't for a while, but Raven and I have been working on this, and after everything that had just happened, we decided to give this to you." he set it down on the table.

"It's incomplete, but we believe you should be the one to finish it."

Like an excited puppy that was about to get a treat, she took the case in her arms and placed it on the ground. She rubbed her hands together, sticking her tongue out and opened the case. She cocked her head, confused at what she saw. Qrow only smiled at her when she had given him a confused look.

She picked it up, it was light and made of metal, but has yet to discover what it really was. And then she saw the switch. She flicked it without a second thought or knowledge on what it would do and was shocked that it had transformed into a scythe. Her eyes widened at the sight, it was the most magnificent and beautiful thing her eyes had seen, next to Blake of course.

"No way." Ruby breathed. Running her hands along the handle.

"With you mentoring under someone like yours truly and Blake, who had mentored under Raven, we knew the basic requirements we needed to create your scythe. Thankfully Raven was more than willing to help with the creation." Qrow explained quickly. "It's combat ready, in a sense. It's built, but it's not perfect. That's up to you to decide it's name and final appearance."

She felt the back of her eyes burning, she could just feel the tears welling up. They've gone through all this for her?

The blade retracted after she had found out how to revert it back to it's original state. She placed it back in its case as delicately as possible as though it was made of glass instead of the finest metals that you could ever find.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow" Ruby said and sniffed. The tears that left her eyes were pure joy, not a single hint of sadness in them.

"Why are you crying, Little Rose?" Qrow asked, confused. "You should be happy."

Before Ruby could respond there was a knock at the door, Raven entering afterwards.

"I've seen you've given it to her." She commented almost immediately before looking at Ruby. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Crescent Rose." Ruby said having thought about it for a moment. A name that would uphold the Rose family name.

Raven was not one for physical affections, especially when it is initiated from someone else. But she did not object to the young assassin engulfing her into a small hug. It would've been fine if Qrow had not joined in. You could see the vein that had showed itself on her temple.

"Group hug!" He exclaimed.

"I am going to poison your next meal, brother. You better keep an eye out for it." Raven muttered when he let them go.

He laughed sheepishly as she shook her own head and looked at Ruby.

"I'm here to fetch you." she said. "Ozpin has finally decided what to do with Yang."

She had hoped it wouldn't be something bad. All the way to his office she had thought of many scenarios as to what Ozpin had thought up for her. At first she wasn't nervous about it, but slowly she had become more anxious with each step she took.

* * *

When they entered his office, Yang was already there. Wearing a new set of clothes, one that did not show that she was a Templar. Ozpin motioned for her to sit and she did. Taking the one next to her sister.

Ozpin was silent for a moment, as if he was waiting. Eventually Glynda entered with Blake in tow, the Faunus standing in the back of the room with her hands behind her back and leaned back on the wall as Glynda took her spot behind Ozpin.

"I highly doubt you've made your decision overnight." Ozpin said slowly with a smile. "Changing the meaning of your life, is a pretty big step."

"No shit." Yang said shamelessly.

Ruby kicked her feet. It was common for her to curse, but sometimes she blurts it out at inappropriate times. Yang apologized for what she had said, cheeks tinged pink.

"She got that from you" Raven said to Qrow, leaning slightly as she did so, her arms crossed.

"Don't act like you don't have a potty mouth either." He jabbed.

"Only toward you, brother." She countered.

Ozpin smiled as the two siblings bickered in the background.

"So, I have an offer." He told Yang. "I sometimes send teams of four out to do missions that would generally be impossible for just one or two people to do." he said. "Ruby and Blake are seasoned fighters, but Ruby is still recovering from a leg injury and is unable to fight at full strength."

Blake made a face, she knew what this was leading to.

"Then there is Miss Schnee, who has recently joined our ranks as well, while she won't be as active as much, since her desire is to be on the business end of things, she still needs the experience."

"So I'm going to send the four of you on a mission as Team RWBY. While Blake will hold the title of Master Assassin and Mentor of the group. Ruby Rose will be the leader for tactical purposes."

"I made the request." Blake spoke up, once Ruby was about to object to Ozpin's plan. "I might be good at what I do, but that doesn't make me a good leader."

"Blake is correct." Glynda spoke up, adjusting her glasses "She and Raven are our best with solo missions and, if required, certain heists."

"Ruby, I believe that you have the makings of a great leader, and it is not because of your parents." Ozpin said, as he drank his morning coffee. "You are an exceptional member of this brotherhood and one with a heart like yours, we are fortunate to have you as an ally."

"I won't let you down." Ruby vowed.

She sure hope that she wouldn't disappoint them. The downside of having parents who were the best assassins were the expectations that comes with it. It made her proud and anxious at the same time. If only her mother was there to assure her that everything would be fine, like the time she had skinned her knee.

"Whoa there, slow down for a minute." Yang said and leaned forward in her chair. "Why am I going?"

"They needed a fourth member that would give them a pretty neat team name." Ozpin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Glynda rolled her eyes and Raven face palmed. "Kidding aside, I feel like action speaks louder than words. You seek the truth, the best way is to show you the way we see your fraction. So what better way than to send you on a mission with you dear, lovable, little sister?"

Yang was a tad bit annoyed at that. "If you think that I'm going like this is some kind of family picnic and to go up against the Templars then you're wrong."

Raven sighed, she knew Yang would react this way. Now it was up to Ozpin to convince her to go. Ruby stayed quiet in her seat. She knew it was too good to be true that she would have the chance to lead her own team. Despite her sister's doubts, it would not be easy to persuade her of with she believes in, even with the slightest doubts. Yang's stubbornness posed to be a problem at times.

Ozpin sipped at his coffee while looking at Yang. "I never said I was putting you against them, I said I want you to see how we saw them." He said softly as he set his mug down. "This mission is rather simple. The Thieves Guild has been reporting rather suspicious activity in the markets, the Black Markets to be exact. We don't think Templars are entirely involved, however this cannot go ignored. The Black Market is a morally grey area in the city yes, but vital to the order of the city."

"The four of you will be well suited for the mission. Miss Schnee has already been briefed." Glynda spoke up. "You and Ruby possess excellent Eagle Vision and Blake knows how to use her heritage to her advantage. Weiss has been training to take over her family's company and knows her way around the markets. Legal or not."

"Both the Assassins and Templars will benefit from this, that I know." Ozpin finished.

Yang was about to refuse again, that is, of course, before she saw the look her sister was giving her way. She had her lower lip jutted out and her eyes slightly wide. It was the dreaded puppy dog face. She stood her ground, they weren't kids anymore. This trick is too old for her to fall for. She will not cave in. Everything was silent as they had their stare down.

If it was even possible, somehow the look intensified. Sweat trickled down Yang's neck, feeling her resolve starting to break. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked away as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"Fine" She grumbled.

Qrow's jaw dropped, his shoulders slouched. She lasted almost two minutes, two whole goddamn minutes. He couldn't even last ten seconds in a situation like that. Raven gave him a pat on his head, sympathizing him. Blake chuckled in response, only a handful of people could withstand the look, Glynda, Raven, and Ozpin being on the top of the list.

"Sun Wukong will be your contact for this mission." Ozpin added "He said Blake will know where to find him."

"That I do." Blake responded with a nod.

"My baby girl is all grown up" Qrow said, tearing up "Leading her own group."

Ruby face palmed. She didn't know what she did to deserve an embarrassing family member such as him. Ozpin had dismissed them later on. With all that's happening and with Blake being busy as a Master Assassin, they hadn't had an opportunity to spend time with each other. Even what happened earlier this morning was short lived. So the moment they were out of the office, she hugged the Faunus.

"I can't believe you convinced them" Ruby said

"I didn't." Blake answered honestly. "Raven did."

Her ears shifted slightly as she returned the hug. It was surprising really, Blake herself had no idea what to do about Yang, it was rare to have people change sides, usually once a Templar, always a Templar. The same could be said about Assassins. Usually, meaning it has happened before but Blake did not expect to witness one. But that is still remained to be seen with the blonde.

However, there were exceptions. Leaders failed to do their job and in turn, their followers turned on them.

There was silence as some of the attention was turned to the red eyed, dark haired woman. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, they flicked at her daughter once before turned away from them, pulling a white bone mask from the pouch on her belt.

"Yang's decision is her own, not mine." She said.

"Damn right it is" Yang mumbled, her arms crossed. She went in between Ruby and Blake, pushing them apart. "Yeah, have a distance of at least two feet from each other."

Ruby gave out an exasperated sigh at her sister. "I'm 19 years old! I can hug whoever I want!"

And so the two siblings began to bicker. Ruby recollected of the times of her sister's relationships and what she had to endure when both of them were at their house, keeping her up at night. Yang countered them with Ruby's past failures of socializing. The both of them looked like two angry tomatoes as they shouted at each other.

"You had Zwei steal his underwear!" Yang yelled

"He ate all the strawberries!" Ruby reasoned. "Who does that?!"

The two other women stood there for a moment before Raven stalked off, her mask already on, it was clear that she had her own string of missions to do, since she used a mask rather than a hood. Although underneath the mask she also wore a small smile, the bickering siblings reminded her of her own quarrels with her brother.

"I'm just…" Blake started once but once they started shouting about this 'Zwei' she just frowned, stepping back.

Maybe it was best not to interrupt things that reminded them of the old times. She watched as Yang pushed her sister's shoulder rather roughly, to which the younger sibling all but returned the gesture with a shove of her own. The Faunus could do nothing but witness the fight that was about to unfold.

Oh how she wished all of this would work out, for Ruby's sake.

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Blake, wait!" Ruby shouted upon seeing the other leave. "We should probably find Weiss"

She said catching up to the Faunus. Yang jogged up to them, a red mark on her cheek. It looked like her sister had hit her and if they looked closely at Ruby they'll see a bright pink mark on her jaw. It made Blake wonder how it felt to have a sibling, someone that shares the same blood as you, been with you for most of your life. The closest she could ever have to a sibling was Sun, but they rarely saw each other nowadays.

Blake crossed her arms once as she shook her head slightly. "If Weiss isn't here in the hideout, she's probably at the CVFY(Coffee) Clubhouse." Blake pointed out, watching as realization dawned on Yang when Blake mentioned her usual Templar Haunt.

"That… that place is run by the Assassins? But the Templars go there all the time!"

"That's the point." Ruby said "How do you think we knew where you were?"

Yang somehow had a sudden realization. To be honest she felt like a complete idiot. That's how they knew where some of their plans were going to be held, how they were sometimes a step ahead of them at times. It made sense to her now, the way they knew their escape routes, how they were able to counteract any plan that they had prepared as backup.

"Well, I feel stupid." She stated.

"You can thank Weiss, actually. Her father might be a Templar, but she is very much Assassin. The more establishments she takes over from the family the further our reach grows." Blake explained "Just like how the Thieves Guild always reports to us first."

"You sneaky devils." Yang said in awe. She placed a finger on her chin, lost in her thought before she continued. "Explains a lot, actually."

She had seen Weiss a few times in certain gatherings, sometimes in meetings and others times in a party hosted by Jacque Schnee. It explains her interests in Templar activity and her eagerness to talk to Cardin. The fool shared everything to her, every detail of every plan as the heiress would look as if she was amazed by their schemes, complimenting him whenever she got the chance. When in fact, she was playing him all along. The arrange marriage might also be part of her plan as well.

"Then let's head out and look for Weiss" Ruby beamed, she was excited to see her friend. It has been almost a month since she last saw her. "It's been awhile since we saw each other and I still have to apologize for practically blowing up one of their shops."

Yang looked at her with a raised brow, curiosity visible in her eyes. Ruby chuckled nervously, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Blake's ears shifted uncomfortably, a frown plastered on her face as she reminisced the event, she couldn't help but touch the ears on top of her head. The silver eyes girl sent an apologetic smile her away.

"I kinda sneezed at some of her dust viles and there was lightning and fire and I think a little bit of ice." Ruby rambled.

"Sun calls her Crater Face now." Blake deadpanned, she was out of commission for a while due to that incident since her ears was almost set ablaze. The explosion also took out her hearing as well. "She is not over exaggerating either. The hole in the training room is from a similar incident as well."

Yang opened and closed her mouth a few times before just nodding, not at all surprised at her sister's sensitive nose. A little speck of dust in their house and Ruby would succumb to a week of sneezing. Blake pulled back the sleeve of her right arm and loosening her Hidden Blade there before offering it to Yang.

"We can't have you blowing stuff up either."

The blonde huffed, taking the blade from the Faunus. Yang looked at the weapon then at her gauntlets, she had a hard time thinking up a way to keep Ember Celica while wearing the hidden blade. She decided that she'll wear it on her left arm since her right arm gives the most powerful punches. She almost cut her own fingers off when she had accidentally activated the blade and had to hide her shock.

"I don't blow up stuff all the time" Yang grumbled, she gave Ruby her left gauntlet, who gladly took it. "Keep it for me, kay? You're the only one I trust keeping Ember"

Ruby saw her sister's predicament and immediately her thoughts and imagination began to fill her mind with possible ideas. Like how her gauntlet works and what metal was used that it wouldn't heat up too much to affect the blonde. She was especially amazed how it could retract itself into a bracelet.

"Just let me change into proper attire then we can go" Ruby said as they reached her room.

The two of them nodded as Ruby scampered off, leaving the two of them standing alone in the hallway. Blake herself was content on keeping quiet but she could see Yang passing glances at her almost every thirty seconds, shifting nervously from leg to leg.

"What now?" She asked, golden eyes meeting lilac.

"Well nothing…" Yang shrugged "Other than the fact that you're dating my sister."

Her sister was right when she said that she was old enough to go out with anyone she liked, but the blonde bruiser could not help be the over-protective, big sister role. That and that a small part of her can't believe how much she has grown. The last time she saw her sister, she had just discovered what a lingerie was.

"Is it because I'm older than her?" Blake asked, knowing something was bothering her. she Shifted her feet. "That I'm an Assassin?"

"Or is it because I'm a Faunus? I know you Templars don't like us on principle."

"You being a Faunus does not bother me at all" Yang pointed out "It's just that when Ruby was fifteen she did not have any interest at anyone at all. Girls and boys did not catch her attention, let alone think of a relationship. I was actually expecting that I was the only one that was going to get hitched."

She remembered the time her sister was freaking out why some of their friends suddenly acted weird to her. She just didn't find anyone attractive, all of her relationships were only platonic. The blonde had to chuckle at the memory, Ruby, living the life of a thief as her sister works as a prostitute and yet, she still maintained some sort of innocence. It was amusing, to say the least, and she wished it stayed like that.

"The fact that you managed to catch her attention amazes me" Yang finally said.

"I haven't treated her any differently over the last four years." Blake paused, realizing how long ago that memory was, how much they've grown and how much they've changed. "The story still rings true, I stopped her because she was a thief, then she told me she was the daughter of Summer Rose…That she had a sister waiting for her at home,"

The Faunus looked at the ground for a moment. "I gave her money, food too, enough to get you two through the season and a way to find me if you ever needed more aid." Blake admitted. "Then the fire happened, you were gone and Ruby had no one to turn to. So I brought her here."

She remembered. At that time she thought that the Faunus only did that to gain her sister's trust, that her actions were not out of compassion. Hearing it again, she realized that what Blake had done was sincere. Was it because she felt obliged to do so? To pay back the same kindness that Summer Rose had given to her when she was at her worst also.

"I want to apologize for trying to break you two apart" Yang mumbled, loud enough for the Faunus to hear. "By you know, almost killing you"

"It's not I you should be apologizing to." Blake responded idly. "I know the path I walk, and how quickly this short life of mine can come to an end. Your sister. I don't think she has quite grasped that concept just yet."

When Ruby witnessed the Assassin death, she did not hide her tears that day. Blake knew that it would have happened to one of them eventually, even the Master Assassins, who were just as devastated as the young girl, did not shed a tear, but accepted the fate of their fallen brethren. Maybe Ruby did understand the dangers and outcomes of their profession and had worn her heart on her sleeve. A heart that bleeds compassion, that bleeds kindness and generosity.

"Besides, I tried to kill you too, did I not?"

"Yes, you did" She chuckled

"All right, let's go!" Ruby yelled excitedly as she jumped out the door.

The moment her injured leg landed on the ground she had put too much pressure on it. She stumbled forward, almost falling face first if not for Yang.

"Careful, Ruby" she said "We don't want you get more hurt than you already are."

"You're not climbing any buildings during this mission." Blake pointed out. "Leave all that to me, one wrong jump or landing can and will be fatal to you."

It was obvious Ruby wish she was back to full strength, but the burn Yang had inflicted was going to take time, time they might not have it if they didn't do this right.

"Aw, poop" Ruby said, sticking out her tongue. "It's fun climbing buildings."

Yang helped her up and had let her lean on her. All the way to the clubhouse, Ruby was grumbling, but upon seeing Velvet she perked up. Ignoring the pain on her leg she ran to the rabbit Faunus and engulfed her in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry I didn't made you worry, did I?" Ruby cried, though no tears showed.

"You're safe now." Velvet responded with a smile. "In the end that is all that matters."

She looked at Blake with a smile and a silent thanks, but froze when she saw Yang, a shiver running down her body as her ears fell.

"She… she-"

Ruby was confused for a moment until she remembered that they were here with Yang. It would make sense why she had suddenly looked scared. She waved her hands in front of her.

"It's fine. Everything's cool" Ruby laughed nervously. She just hoped that the rabbit Faunus wouldn't go into a panic attack.

"Velvet, I need you t- You!" Ruby groaned, of course she needed Velvet.

Coco immediately dashed towards Yang, a large ladle in her hand poised for attack. Yang didn't know what to do, she won't be able to hit back since she didn't wan to hurt her sister's friends. She raised her arms in defense as Coco hit her with the metallic ladle.

"Hey- Ouch!" Yang yelped. "Cut it out"

The attack was cut short when Blake caught Coco's wrist, shaking her head.

"The Templar is with us right now, Ozpin's orders." Blake said as Coco jerked her hand back, sneering at Yang.

"Ozpin's orders, Ruby's sister. I don't care." Coco said, pointed inside the inn "Do you not see the damages she caused to my club!"

Yang who was recomposing herself, leaned to the side slightly to see that the back door that they had knocked out of its hinges had been replaced with a new door, you could still see the evidence that the last one was torn off. Some of the windows were broken and was currently being fixed by Yatsuhashi. She didn't want to know what else damage there was inside.

"I'll…uh- pay you back as soon as I can." Yang said, rubbing her neck.

"I don't care about the co-" Coco stopped when Blake gave her another look.

"Is Weiss here?" Blake asked Coco looked like she was ready to hit the Master Assassin herself, if her scowl was any indication.

"She went out to the Blacksmith, something about Dust and getting Myrtenaster sharpened to a point where its a lethal weapon rather than a pointy stick." Coco huffed.

The two sisters groaned upon knowing the location of the heiress, simultaneously letting their shoulders sag, their utter disappointment at missing the heiress just a few minutes. Both siblings were hoping that Weiss was at the hub and that they would get back to HQ quickly. Velvet looked between the two and smiled, a small chuckle that was barely heard by anyone.

Ruby reached into her bag and took out a pouch, coins jiggling within it. She took Coco's hand and placed it there. She flashed her a smile while the other just stood there quietly, one eyebrow raised.

"For the trouble we caused" She said

Yang wanted to object. She was the one who caused the damages, she should be the one to pay. There was no denying it. Her sister is absolutely like Summer. Kind, compassionate, generous. In fact she almost looked like her, only younger.

Coco opened her mouth a few times before pushing the pouch back in her hands. "There is no need for your money, the Templar Grandmaster was already dropped by and gave off a small chest. 'Apologies on behalf of my daughter' He said." Coco mimicked a male voice the best she could, although it was more on mocking his tone of voice. "And I'd rather use Templar money to fix Templar damage." She said her eyes never leaving Yang as she pulled down her sunglasses slightly.

Ruby shrugged and proceeded to give the money to Velvet. Of course, the Faunus wanted to object, that it really wasn't necessary for Ruby to give her such a large amount of money. But she had insisted.

"If it weren't for you I would have died." Ruby gestured to her leg. "The doctor said I would have died if you had not known what to do, I would have been with my mother right now."

"I-I…" Velvet was at loss for words. Sure she had done her best to save the Assassin, but she had doubted her skills and the lack of materials did not help her. The Faunus finally gave in when Ruby gave her puppy dog face.

"Thank you."

Ruby smiled at her. "I should be the one thanking you since you're the one that saved my life."

"I don't think you've joined the Assassins." Velvet pointed out, Yang shook her head confirming her suspicion.

"I want answers.." Yang said. "The Assassins are the only ones willing to give them to me." Yang responded, having decided that was going to be her excuse from here on out.

Yang walked over to her sister and before the young assassin could even comprehend what the blonde was about to do. She raised her hand, curled it into fist and slammed it on her head.

"Ack!" Ruby cried out. "What the hell?"

Ruby clutched her head with both hands, tears on the corner of her eyes. She looked up at her sister with pain filled eyes matched with a glare. She rubbed her head, bottom lip jutted out.

The blonde only sighed and mumbled. "Just like her, every last bit"

The three other girls just stared, unable to come up with their own explanation to why Yang had just hit the younger girl. Ruby scowled at her sister and demanded the reason for her assault, threatening to give the blonde a piece of her mind. They proceeded to bicker over nothing, just throwing harmless insults at one another.

"Seriously. What the hell?" Coco asked slowly, Blake had to break the two apart reminding them why they were at the clubhouse for a reason.

* * *

"You know, princess." Yang whispered "I didn't think you're the kind of person to get your hands stained with blood."

Ruby chuckled in turn, remembering the heiress fussing over how there was mud on her clothes. Despite it being an accident caused by children, she thought her head was going to explode with how mad she was at that time. Weiss huffed as she flicked some of the blood on her hands at Yang's face.

"Don't be a pest." She said with a disapproving frown, before looking at Blake. "I can see why you wear gloves."

"Keeps the blood out of the fingernails, yes." the Faunus responded before looking at Ruby. "We have two leads, I suggest we should go after both of them."

"Ew!" Yang exclaimed. "It went into my mouth"

"I agree." Ruby said, taking in a more serious look "I say we split up. Weiss goes with me and Yang goes with Blake. Since both of us are fast, and have more experience, we are the most appropriate for stealth. It will also even out the odds between us."

"Sounds like a great plan." Yang said, shrugging her shoulders, smirking. "What do you say kitty cat?"

A flat look from Blake.

"Call me that again, and I will cut your hair." She threatened. It was empty, but with the way they were interacting, it was hard to tell that the two of them had just tried killing each other just days earlier.

"Feisty." Yang hummed, then winked at her. Blake only rolled her eyes. "I like it."

"Are you going to be good enough on your leg?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Don't worry. Most of it has healed and the swelling isn't as bad as before." Ruby said holding up a small bottle, it was the medicine she had gotten from the Templars. "I wont feel a thing while I walk around and stuff, but I won't be able to climb walls and buildings which I have to rely on you for that one. It will be good training for you too."

Yang was proud. Look at her little sister, she's a natural born leader. A small smile made it's way to her features as she watched Ruby explain their plan further. "We rendezvous at the town square, there, if we are being followed or being chased we can just lose them in the crowd."

Blake nodded as she offered handkerchiefs to Yang and Weiss, there was as chance she had stolen them on her way here. Both girls looked at the Faunus expectantly for an explanation as what the handkerchief may serve them in this mission. The blonde, of course, stuck out her tongue in disgust at the color she was given.

"Of course, it had to be pink." She grumbled.

"Hide your faces if you think there is a chance of them seeing you." She explained. "So when we need to lose them, strip it off, they always search for the hood."

"We better get a move on." Ruby said, pulling her hood up and jerked her thumb behind her "Weiss and me-"

" _Weiss and I_ " The heiress corrected.

"Proper grammar won't save us from a life and death situation, you know." The young leader rolled her eyes "Weiss and I will go this way, while you two go the other way. Since Yang is a Templar you can get things done faster with her around to find any documents that can give us a clue to what's they're planning. Weiss is still new so we'll take the one that involves more on stealth. Got it?"

The three members of the group nodded "Then let's go"

Blake turned in one direction touching Yang's elbow for a moment to lead her in the right direction. While Ruby and Weiss went the other way.

"You're lucky we're underground." Blake said. "My vision and your natural lighting means we won't need a torch."

"Oh _lighten up,_ Blake." Yang smiled as the Faunus gave an annoyed grunt.

* * *

"It's too dark. I can't see a thing" Weiss complained

"Don't worry. I can see using Eagle's vision. I'll guide you through the tunnels." Ruby said "Put your hand on the wall so you won't have trouble"

Weiss grumbled about how it was unfair she wasn't born with eagle's vision. The heiress kept one hand on the wall and the other clutched Ruby's cape. It wasn't long before they managed to find a source of light. They could hear men moving about, talking, mostly yelling.

"You see that?" Ruby asked

"Yes"

Weiss slowly moved forward away from the group, the source of light was coming from a room below them, a grated vent blocking them but if someone was to look they would see them. They could see a man, he wore a bowler hat and a long white trench coat, swinging a cane around as he ordered his subordinates, yelling out commands and overseeing everything.

Weiss titled her head slightly with a frown. "I know some of these men, my father's associates."

In other words. Templars. The heiress recognized the man, his name was Roman Torchwick. She had always despised him.

"I wonder what are inside those boxes?" Ruby wondered out loud. Weiss had to shush her, glaring at her sheepish leader.

"You're lucky they haven't heard your little musing." Weiss frowned.

They couldn't see everything from where they were, but they saw enough to know that within the boxes are large amount of ammunition and firearms. It looks as if they were creating an army. There was one thing that caught her eyes, she could see Roman walk towards a new batch of crates. A Faunus, wearing a white mask handed him a crowbar and tore the top off with ease. What she saw made Ruby's eyes go wide.

Roman took out what looked like a spear, but instead of a wooden shaft, it was all made of metal. She watched the man moved with ease as the spear transformed into a rifle.

"No way" She breathed out.

* * *

"Exactly what are we doing again?" Yang asked "Documents, kill a high ranking Templar, what?"

So far they had not found anything remotely interesting for the past few minutes. It looked as if this was endless. They had found the room quickly thanks to Yang who has been to the area a few times to deliver a few documents for her father. Although, the blonde did not want to participate in anything that could potentially set back the Templars in their plans and had opted to sit on the table, looking quite bored.

"Shipping manifests." Blake said as she started searching through some books. "Something that can tell us why the numbers aren't lining up."

She moved on towards a stack of papers to the side, hoping that what she was looking for was placed there and searched through weeks old documents. They had noticed their suspicious activity for almost two months now and Blake wanted to make sure if they did anything else before that.

"We are not all about killing Templars. We only kill them if they have killed or plan to kill." She looked at Yang, annoyed at the lack of help. "Why do you think we haven't killed you yet? It's not because you're Ruby's sister. What harm have you actually done to this city since you've joined the order?"

"None. Father had me stay at the Church mostly, training, getting stronger. He said that you guys didn't know about me yet and it was best that I stay hidden just in case" Yang shrugged as she made her way to a wooden cabinet and took out a red book from the very bottom drawer.

She had been here before. Once when she was doing some errands for Cardin and her father. She remembered vaguely where most files were, but she did remember where they kept most of their information concerning shipment.

"Here" Yang said, wanting to get out quicker.

Whatever the Faunus was looking for, she was not going to find it in the shipping manifests. Giving her the book wouldn't give the Assassins an upper hand anyway. Blake took the book from Yang before flipping through it, seeing that it was what she was looking for. But she was curious what her father was planning,

"You've been here before, haven't you?" She asked, the blonde merely shrugged her shoulders. "This is exactly what we are looking for, but…" she paused. "It frames the Templars, why the Black Market is the way it is. Arms dealing, they're planning a food shortage too."

"Again?" Yang said confused. "Why would they do that, I mean they did it two years ago. I don't see why they have to do it again."

The blonde moved closer to Blake and looked over her shoulder. It was just as the Faunus said. The only thing she knows about were the arms dealing, Ember Celica was one of the very few prototypes that were made and she, along with her father had made slight adjustments.

"Cardin, it was your job to look after the two and now look at what your prideful attitude brought you!" Someone said angrily from outside the door. _Father._

"Hide. You don't want your father to see you with me." Blake hissed as she quickly moved, disappearing into what little shadows there were in the room.

She knew that voice, it was the Grandmaster, this wasn't good, Not at all.

Now here was Yang's predicament. She was a fairly large girl with blonde hair as yellow and bright as the rising sun. With her obvious wild mane and body proportions, it was hard t be stealthy in a room that had few furniture in it. When the door was opened, she had no choice but to dive under the ridiculously large desk that her father owned. Her heart pounding against her chest as they drew closer.

"It was unexpected, it was like they came out of nowhere!" Cardin exclaimed, he sounded annoyed, angry at most. The Grandmaster had promoted the large boy not too long ago, the second infiltration "If Yang was as good as you said she was then she would've had no trouble fighting off an Assassin, especially since she had killed a Master Assassin."

"All the more reason to put the blame on you. Your guards were careless and irresponsible, it was no wonder that you section was infiltrated _twice_. You had let your guard down, even after knowing that they had discovered your section's hideout. If anything else, that should be the first place they would think to look." Taiyang sneered, he then adjusted his tie. Clearing his throat as he went on. "As for my Yang. I am so disappointed in her to be easily taken by those Assassins. "

Cardin grumbled softly as he shifted slightly walking around the room as the Grandmaster continued to stand where he was. Blake's hand rested on the handle of her sword, as Cardin walked closer to the table. Amber eyes caught the pink handkerchief that she gave the blonde. She hoped that the two men would not see the obviously bright fabric.

"What if she wasn't taken?" He asked, turning around quickly. Yang took this as her chance to grab the handkerchief. "Your ex, that bird. She's Yang's mother no? Then the ordeal with her sister being with the Assassins. What if she went willingly?"

Blake frowned, it was obvious that Cardin was in no place to say what he was saying, but he said it anyway. There was a moment of silence and before Cardin could say anything else, the Grandmaster turned to face the ginger, his has on his back. He closed his mouth quickly, almost crossing the boundaries of his position.

"She wouldn't." The man responded, his feet shifting slightly. "She's been too well trained."

Yang gritted her teeth. He was talking as if she was a dog. As if a damn animal that was put on a leash and not his daughter, it struck a nerve on the blonde. She's had enough of her parents telling her that they didn't love her.

"So, what are we going to do now, sir?" Cardin asked.

Taiyang walked closer to the table, stopping right in front of it. The blonde had to move back a little to make sure that she wouldn't be spotted. He was silent for a moment, looking through the documents that were laid out. The sound of paper being crumpled filled her ears and watched as her father threw them in the trash bin one by one.

"Find Raven, kill her. Hopefully she had not told Yang too much." He turned to face Cardin, who stood attention. "It's a shame really. As pretty as she is, we cannot let her live. Just like Summer, she had known too much and threatened to tell the children."

It took all of Blake's will power to restrain herself from lunging at the Grandmaster. When she felt her canines beginning to elongate, she had to take a deep breath and calm down. Anger would not help her, she needed to approach this as calmly as possible. Being blinded by emotions can lead to your death, and Blake did not want to die today. But her heart ache, not only for Summer, who had saved her from the life in the slums, but also for Ruby. This information would break her heart.

"That's what happens when you pose as an Assassin and sleep with the women on the council." Cardin responded with crossed arms, a smug look on his face. "The death of Summer Rose certainly was a toll on that council, had Raven hunting you down for months until you found a way to fake your death."

"Makes me wonder if they saw you as an Assassin turned Templar, or just a traitor. Imagine the look on Ozpin's face when he learns you are the Grandmaster."

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	14. Chapter 14

Yang sat there with constrained furry, her eyes blazing red as tears streamed down her face. Despite the times she had stated that Summer was not her biological mother to her, she still couldn't deny that deep down, Yang loved her just as much as Summer had loved her. She might not have been the one that gave birth to her, but she treated Yang as if she was her own. She wanted to burn everything, to destroy every single item in the room and even then it wouldn't be enough. Yet she sat there, frozen in anger, but most of all grief.

"Lark had said that before he was knocked out, there was a portal that appeared behind Dove and a woman with a mask jumped out and stabbed him" Cardin stated. "We believe she is one of the Master Assassins"

"She is." Taiyang smirked as he rubbed his jaw, sounding amused. "That is Raven. You find her and report back to me once you do. I'll kill her personally."

"Understood sir." Cardin responded. "We'll get her." he added before turning to leave, closing the door behind him.

Cardin had to be stopped, he couldn't report back in to his squad. Blake shifted slightly where she was hiding, but remembered that Yang was still there. The Grandmaster himself had lingered for a little bit longer, he stood in the middle of the room with his hands his back. It made a shiver run down Blake's spine how he just stood there, smiling, as if he knew that they were there.

"She ended up being a waste of time, really." Taiyang sighed dejectedly. "All those years of training her gone to waste. Yang was more trouble than she was worth."

He left, closing the door behind him gently. When the coast was clear Blake walked back out into the open.

"I need to stop Cardin." She said.

Yang crawled out from under the desk, she didn't even hear Blake, her body had gone numb, her mind blank. He lied to her, for years, even when she was a small child he fed her lies. She felt so betrayed, so angry at herself. So stupid for even believing every word that he had told her.

"R-Ruby can't know about this" She mumbled, clutching her head, her eyes wide and frantic "S-She can't."

Blake looked at Yang for a moment before shaking her head.

"Ruby finding out or not is not the issue at hand right now." She was adjusting her clothing again. "I need to warn Raven, I need to tell the council what is going on. What happened with Summer."

She was right, now was not the time to worry about that. Hundreds of lives are going to suffer through starvation, she didn't want them to go through what she had as a child. As much as Yang hated Raven for what she has done, for leaving her and for hurting her; she needed to stop Cardin. Besides, she did try to avenge Summer. That one the one good thing she had ever done in her life.

Yang wiped her eyes with her arm, breathing out. She was about to say something until an explosion had gone off, Blake whipped her head to the general direction where the explosion went off, both said the same thing simultaneously. "Ruby"

* * *

"I don't know if you compromised the mission or not" Weiss snapped as they ran around a corner.

"We need to get this back to the council. They need to see what they had made." Ruby said, holding up the spear. Somehow she was expecting the others to call her 'Crater Face' after this. "We are being outgunned, Weiss. We need to know how this works or better yet, duplicate it to even out the playing field."

Weiss couldn't believe it, the Templars were planning on starting a war, with weapons that just didn't seem right! A lance that turned into a gun. It did put the Assassins at a disadvantage. Seeing the number of weapons they had to carry to be effective, transforming weapons would change the entire game.

"What about the other two?" She asked Ruby quickly.

"We meet up at the rendezvous point." Ruby said, she reached out her hand just as a Templar had jumped out in front of her. Just as the poor fellow did a blade penetrated his neck. "We have no other choice to leave as quickly as possible or else we will be outnumbered."

It was unexpected, she had let her guard down. Thankfully, her aura had reduced the damage of the force. It made only her stumble back.

Cardin raised his mace again for another blow. Weiss quickly unsheathed Myrtenaster and jumped in between them to block his attack. His eyes widened at the sight of the heiress, his fiancé. Weiss clicked her tongue, not knowing how to solve this predicament but had to worry about it another time. She summoned a glyph underneath him that sent him to the ceiling. He crashed into it, cracking the cement at the sheer force that he was thrown, Cardin fell to the floor in a dazed heap.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Ruby yelled, taking hold of Weiss' forearm. "Before we get over run."

Weiss looked at Ruby and the direction they were coming from. Yes, they had to keep moving, this just didn't seem like the right solution.

"Remember what Blake told us." Weiss said as they burst out into the streets. "Stay to the crowds, remove the hood."

She was expecting her first mission as an Assassin to be easy. She hadn't had the same training Ruby and Blake had, she was a merchant's daughter for heaven's sake.

 _They just had to go and steal a weapon didn't they?_

"Good" Ruby smiled, pulling up her hood. Strapping the weapon on her waist. "You remember."

Ruby hoped that the other two were safe. They might have compromised their positions, but technically the mission was still a success. They have information, big news for the council, it was better than nothing. Only thing left to do now was to escape.

"Hey you two!" Someone yelled behind them. Accompanied by dozens of footsteps. "Stop!"

Weiss looked over her shoulder in a panic before she looked at Ruby. There were at least twenty Templars coming after them. Weiss can fight, she can hold her own, but with so many opponents she might as well be a liability for Ruby. She could handle them if she was in perfect condition, but she had her injured leg to worry about. There were in a crowded street, other people may be affected as collateral damage and both of them wanted to avoid that. It placed them at a disadvantage.

"We need to split up, run!" She hissed as she ran along side Ruby. They tried to shake off the mob that was currently chasing them in twists in turns.

Getting killed on her first mission wouldn't be any good to anyone.

Ruby didn't want to have them split up, especially since it was Weiss' first mission. She had the responsibility to take care of her. Splitting up was a good idea, but too risky. She didn't know the capability Weiss had. Ruby wasn't even sure if she could fight in her condition, this was mission was just supposed to be training, a test run for the heiress. And yet it was something bigger than expected, a threat that loomed over the brotherhood. She wrapped her arm around the heiress' waist, securely holding her close.

"Hold on!"

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Weiss shouted when Ruby grabbed her. "We don't have time for games!"

To say she was scared would be an understatement, she was terrified. She didn't think her first mission as an Assassin would be like this, she had Blake, a Master Assassin, on the team, and then Ruby, the daughter of Summer Rose as her leader.

Was it that Templar?

Ruby shot forward with the use of her semblance. Adding more distance between them and the approaching enemies. It wasn't long for her to see the end of the alleyway they were in, with Weiss in her arms and at her current condition, she wouldn't be able to stop in time for the collision. She slowed down abruptly, as much as she could at that speed and at the last minute, turned her back against the wall, using as much aura she could muster to protect both of them.

"Shit." Ruby grunted, blood filling her mouth. She looked back at where they came from, no sound, no footsteps. She spat out some blood in her mouth. "Guess we lost them."

She could feel that her aura had gone down immensely, she didn't have enough to dull the pain on her back, but they had gotten away from a possible fight.

"You dolt!" Weiss yelled "You could've gotten seriously injured! "

"I'm fine!" Ruby replied, making sure not to show the heiress her blood stained teeth by raising her arm to cover her mouth. "We have to get out of here"

"We're not going anywhere swiftly with you hurt like that." Weiss muttered, "Let's just hope the others are doing better."

* * *

The blood that was running down the side of Blake's face was hastily wiped away as she pulled her other hand out of Cardin's neck. She had no desire to kill the messenger, but the moment there was an explosion in the base, everything had to be done by the seat of the pants.

That usually meant more killing.

She huffed as she stood back up straight, hand going up to touch injured ear. With Yang unable to stay as quiet as her, Cardin had heard them coming, and was ready. Blake had managed to dodge the mace, but didn't expect him to nab her by the ear and pull until it tore.

Gods it hurt.

She looked at the body then at Yang who was clutching her side where Cardin had hurt her with his mace. The blonde was quick to counter, retaliating twice as hard with a right blow to his liver. It gave Blake the chance to jump on him for the finishing blow.

"You know I didn't have a choice."

"You're hurt." Yang stated, stepping in close to the Faunus. She didn't care about Cardin, he was an asshole the day she met him. "Here."

The blonde couldn't do much at all with her ear, but she can numb the pain as best as she could. The ear would need to be stitched up for it to completely heal, although it will leave a scar. She avoided the other's amber gaze as she channeled her aura to her ear.

"I _hear_ Ruby likes scars." She tried to lighten up the mood, she really did. Blake only glared at her.

Time was running out, they don't have the luxury to stay put. Yang had managed to stop the bleeding and that was good enough for her. "C'mon, let's go to that rendezvous point"

The wounded ear flicked nervously, making Blake cringe slightly. She was usually better than this, avoided getting hurt on missions, but she guess someone just reaching out and _pulling_ it was hard to predict and react. No one had ever attempted to grab her ears before and no one would have the opportunity to do so before killing them.

"I'd probably say that one has been compromised." Blake said. "Ruby and I have a secondary one, we'll go there." she told Yang.

Yang glanced at Cardin's dead body and when she was sure that Blake wasn't looking, she shoved his hand in his pants. When his body is found, they'll think he died doing his business and that in itself made Yang smirk. _That's for being a sexist, racist asshole_

"Mind telling me where it is?" Yang asked, falling in stride with the Faunus "The market place would be jammed pack by now so there wouldn't be much people anywhere else"

Blake lowered her hand from her ear before trying to rub most of the blood off her face before it dried. She already knew Ruby's reaction wasn't going to be a happy one. Blake was going to say the safe house, but there was an agreement not to let Yang know of any of them as long as she wore the Templar Cross. Hard to say how much longer that would be.

"The tailor shop, owned my the Schnee Company." She said quickly. "Vivienne is a friend."

She could see why they chose the tailor shop, there were lots of them in the city and it was also the last place the Templars would check. The fact also that the employee there is also a friend is handy.

"There's a way out here somewhere close. Just around that corner over there" Yang said, pointing due east.

"Can you climb?" Blake asked quickly, getting a shake from Yang as a no, but Blake knew the city like the back of her hand.

The Faunus wanted to take the scenic route, to reach the safe house faster, but going through the streets were no problem either. The guards are probably looking for Weiss and Ruby than Blake and Yang.

"Okay, quickly." She said as gestured Yang to follow her.

* * *

"Blake! You're hurt!" Vivienne shouted when the two girls entered the shop. "Quickly, quickly to the back." she said flipping the sign on the door so it said closed.

"I'll fix you up."

"Hey, I've been here lots of times." Yang said aloud "This is dad's favorite shop."

She had been here dozens of times, it was like the assassins had made secret bases in all of their hangouts without their knowledge. They were literally under their noses the whole time and they never knew. The Templars thought that they were the ones with the upper hand, but in fact the Assassins were the ones that were.

Vivienne glanced at Yang for a moment, a silent question to why her favorite Faunus was with a Templar, but she didn't say much after that, shaking her head as she forced Blake to sit down on a stool. While they made their way to the shop the wound had reopened and had started bleeding again.

"Watch the window for Ruby and Weiss." Blake said flinching when the older woman inspected her torn ear. "They should be coming."

Yang did as told without complaint, of course she wasn't concentrating on her job, because her father's words rang in her head. Playing over and over again, how she was used by her father. He referred to her like some kind of animal that he can control with training and discipline. And worse of all, he killed Summer.

 _I am so disappointed in her to be easily taken by those Assassins_

 _You were an accident._

 _Yang was more trouble than she was worth._

 _A waste of time_

"Yang?" Ruby said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? Where's Blake?

Worry, that's what she saw in her sister's eyes. She had the tendency to gnaw on her cheek whenever she was and at the moment, that's what Ruby was exactly doing. The shorter girl then proceed to check Yang for any injuries that she may have gotten and was satisfied to find none. Although the blood that stained her shirt and hands concerned her a little.

The _former_ Templar gestured inside.

"Being fixed up by Vivienne, she got hurt" The moment she mentioned that the Faunus was injured, she just saw a red blur and rose petals.

Weiss had given Yang a look, one that told her that she understood what Yang was going through, discovering the lifestyle you were raised for was not the one suited for you. That all those years you were nothing more than a pawn in their game. Yang could only lean back against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"The truth hurts." She said before walking off in the direction Ruby had run off too. Yang couldn't agree more.

The heiress could already hear raised voices in the back room, most of them from Vivienne.

" _What_ in the world is Ozpin thinking!?" Vivienne yelled, stitching Blake's ear. She cut the wire with one single bite, shifting her eyes to Ruby, who was holding the Faunus' hand, wiping the remaining blood off of her face. "You just recovered from a fever and you also have an injured leg! I swear that man is wearing all of you to the ground! He's going to get you all killed before the Templars could even have the chance to do so."

Ruby had tried to calm her down earlier in vain, instead she let the old woman rant away. She knew Vivienne was just worried, she was gone for almost a week and coming back telling her she was sick, then kidnapped, then rescued, then was sent to a mission. They couldn't blame her for her reaction. Blake tightened her grip on Ruby's hand as Vivienne wrapped a bandage around her ear.

"Oh no, not only that" Vivienne went on, her gaze fell upon the heiress. "Miss Schnee herself decided to put her life on the line. She couldn't just stay safe, no, she wanted to jump in on this occupational hazard that you all have chosen."

"Vivi." Blake winced. "Can you lower your voice? My ear hurts enough as it is."

The older woman seemed to have realized her error, that she was basically screaming in a wounded Faunus' ear, she stepped back.

"I'm sorry dear. But still! Master Assassin or not, you're all still _people_. You have basic needs as well! And the Templar! Why are all of you with a Templar?"

Blake was silent one wit that one as well as Ruby.

"I think, Yang needs to explain that one." Weiss said realizing that the couple wouldn't say anything.

* * *

" _Harder Yang! Is that how you punch?! Pathetic!" Taiyang yelled, his hands on his hips._

" _I'm trying!" Yang yelled back, her eyes red._

 _She clenched her fist in anger, she was tired, exhausted and her father yelling at her did not help at all. She pulled back her fist and took a step forward, slamming her foot down and twisted her hips as she threw a devastating blow to the punching bag, her hand, deep inside it._

" _Good!" Her father cheered, slapping her sweat ridden shoulder. She pulled out and winced. Her hand was broken. "That's how you do it!"_

* * *

For the past few minutes she stayed on the floor and began to remember those times that he was too hard on her, which was every training session they had. Those times that what she thought were father-daughter bonding time was in fact, training an Assassin killing machine. She gritted her teeth as the back of her eyes burned. The whole thing felt surreal, like a nightmare, she wanted it to stop. She wanted to wake up back in their old house as if these past few years never happened.

"This is complete and utter bullshit" Yang spat, hitting her head against the wall.

"What is?" Weiss asked as she walked back out of the room the others were in. Yang exhaled slowly as she thumbed the Templar pin on the collar of her shirt.

"My life." Yang said as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Blake and I, we saw the Grandmaster, my, father." She trailed off. "Ruby… I don't know if Ruby should know."

"Oh god" The blonde said, rubbing her face. "He killed our mom and he doesn't even regret it"

She didn't know why she was sharing this with the heiress, it just felt right. Maybe it was because they were the same, that their dads both deceived them in some way. That their actions has affected them both. Yang couldn't hold it in anymore, she just burst out crying, tears spilling over her cheeks like endless waterfalls. She cried with no sound, she cried silently just like she did as a child, so that Ruby wouldn't know. So that her little sister wouldn't see her in a moment of weakness.

"Everything is just so fucked up." She sniffed. She could use a drink right about now, the strong kind.

Weiss was a little bit lost on what to do, should she just comfort Yang? Or… she bit her lower lip.

"Ruby." She called out, getting the attention of both Assassins in the back room. Blake now had a bandage over the stitches on her ear and Weiss could see it constantly flicking in irritation.

"I think… Team RWBY needs it's first team meeting." She suggested, gesturing at Yang.

"Yang is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

Lie, that was what her mind was telling her. She wanted to lie that everything was fine, but Weiss and Blake knew. Ruby needed to know what their father did, what he really is. She shook her head, not trusting her own words. Their young leader knelt down in front of Yang, placing her arms around the blonde bruiser in an embrace. She was so stupid to not check how the blonde was fairing with all that happened. She may not have physical injuries, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't have psychological ones as well.

"I this about dad?" She whispered. Yang nodded.

"He… he." Yang started up a couple times but failed to continue, just taking the moment to glance over at Blake, the Faunus nodded.

"We, saw him while we were raiding the office." Blake said. "We didn't confront him, but he said some pretty damming things." She continued softly. "Some things were… I think…"

"I don't want to be part of his game anymore." Yang muttered.

Ruby ran her fingers through blonde hair, combing out the knots with her small slender digits. Yang let out a shuddering breath, a lone tear fell down her cheek. It was all too much for her, how would her little sister handle this kind of information? She loved him so much, she was the one that took off his boots when he came home, the one that gave their father his cup of tea every time he asks for it. The one who didn't mind rubbing his stinky feet when he asked for it, even when he didn't she would, out of habit. She didn't know how her sister could handle this.

"T-There's one more thing" She said, gritting her teeth. Angry as she may be, she was devastated at the news herself. Ruby was concerned how the blonde's eyes flickered from lilac to red, she hasn't seen that happen before. "H-He killed her, Ruby. He killed Summer. Dad killed mom."

Ruby froze, eyes wide. She pulled back from the hug, holding Yang at arm's length. "N-No, that can't be. He loved her. H-He…He can't have."

Her lower lip trembled, her voice cracking with emotion. She looked at Yang for any indication for this to be a joke. A sick, _**sick**_ joke. She then looked at Blake, pleading her, hoping that she would tell the truth, that this was only a lie. Blake breaking eye contact with her was the truth in itself.

"He was never an Assassin to start with." Blake said softly. "Always a Templar from the start, joined our ranks to act as a spy, screwing over, Raven and Summer at the same time. He tried to get word out to kill Raven, but I killed the messenger before he could get anywhere."

"H-He..That's…" Ruby hung her head, hands still clutching her sister's broad shoulders, then she whispered "He's not that kind of person."

"Ruby, I know it's hard to accept that truth. It hurts, it always hurts." Yang said, removing her sisters hands and hugging them close to her chest. "Dad was never what he was before. It was all an act. A ruse."

Ruby choked back a sob. It was too much for her to accept this, to process everything. She had planned that she could still persuade their father that what he's doing is wrong, that he should come back. Now… Now he's gone forever, just like her mother. He's gone and wouldn't come back.

"So what are you going to do Yang?" Weiss asked softly. "You can't go back, and you're treading water like the rest of us."

"If Yang wishes to join the order, that is up to her." Blake said firmly. "But right now, this needs to be reported to Ozpin. I already stepped out of line when I killed Cardin to protect any fallout against Master Raven. Therefore he needs to be the one who decides if the Grandmaster needs to be killed or not."

"I'm joining." Yang said, standing up "My father should be stopped, he's gone too far."

Ruby wiped the tears from her face, standing up as well. She handled the information rather well, Yang can't help but be proud at how mature her little sister has gotten.

Ruby's eyes held as much determination as her sister does. They almost looked alike, if not for their hair and eyes. There was a slow nod in the group as Yang went about removing any Templar markings from her clothing as Vivienne appeared with a hat Yang could use instead of trying to hide all her hair in a hood.

"Then we return to Ozpin." Blake said. "We don't know how much longer he's going to be in town, and he knows where our hideout is. When he finds out Cardin is dead, he might plan an attack against us."

"Ruby, do be careful." Vivienne said softly "Don't push yourself, even if your fever is gone."

Ruby nodded at the woman, giving her a reassuring smile. She then went over to the Faunus, pulling her down by taking hold of her sleeve to get Blake on eye level and kiss her on the cheek. It wasn't much, just a small peck. The reason for it was because she was glad that Blake was safe, that she didn't get killed today.

"You know, they say scars makes a person look sexier." Ruby teased, giggling. Yang gave Blake a knowing look, the Faunus ignored her.

"Not when it's on my ear." Blake said flatly, but before she could do anything in return anything, wanting to steal a little kiss from the smaller girl, Weiss was pushing them apart.

"Nada on the P.D.A!" She told the two. "Save it for the bedroom!"

"I don't think Yang would appreciate the bedroom." Blake purred, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ruby couldn't help but blush at that statement, knowing full well the kind of literature Blake indulges in.

"Hey, hey, hey, I _**do not**_ need the image of my sister getting frisky with Blake." Yang shuddered. She couldn't prevent that from happening, since her little sister is pretty much legal to do whatever she wants. "Thanks, Ice Queen. You made me want to puke."

"Oh stop being a child." Hence the start of their bickering.

Ruby chuckled at the two, holding Blake's hand, squeezing it lightly. It didn't matter to her now, the news of their father, she doesn't care anymore. It's his loss for letting go of his family.

"Let's go." She said, grinning at the Faunus beside her.

* * *

The silence that had torn through the Council of Assassins could rival that of a crypt when Blake had explained the news to them. The truth about Taiyang and the interrupted plot to kill Raven.

With Yang's desire to change factions, Qrow was more than happy to lead his niece away to help her get set up with the appropriate gear while Weiss had decided to return home to quell any fires she might have started. She was fortunate enough to know that Cardin was taken care of, it might tha her cover would not be blown.

So it just left the two of them.

"Soo…" Ruby trailed off "I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's almost one in the morning"

She looked down at her shoes nervously. Her face slowly turning dark red, despite being nineteen she was still as shy as she was before, even to her friends at times. "C-Could you perhaps accompany me?"

Blake leaned down slightly, her finger underneath Ruby's chin, lifting the shorter girls' head up slightly to kiss her briefly. She finds it adorable the way she had asked the Master Assassin.

"If you want me with you, all you have to do is ask." Blake responded. "But in all seriousness, I feel like I can sleep until next week."

"We're all tired" Her hand found Blake's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Mostly the both of us, because this was one hell of a week."

Ruby guided the Faunus to her room and of course, kept an eye out for her sister. She knew the blonde would make an excuse for them to not sleep together in Ruby's bed, even for just plain sleeping.

"Unfortunately, we won't be getting a holiday until this threat is dealt with." Blake said softly as Ruby lead them down towards her room.

"We'll worry about your sister in the morning, or afternoon, whenever we wake up." Blake was losing her train of thought.

As soon as they reached her bedroom, Ruby locked it behind them, facing the Faunus her hands behind her holding the doorknob, smiling up at Blake "Hopefully, she'll be distracted by Weiss."

"So you noticed it too?" Blake smirked.

"I know Yang my whole life and when she likes someone, she tends to annoy the shit out of them." Ruby laughed.

"Do you know I find it cute that you curse occasionally." The Faunus purred, walking towards her. "The rarity of such profanities from you is a quality that I love."

"I'll keep that in mind." She swallowed the lump in her throat, the look Blake gave her, she couldn't describe it. But it's doing something to her.

With those words Blake leaned down crashed her lips against hers. One hand held Ruby's waist while the others was up against the door, beside the smaller girl's head. The feeling was just like in the church, although this time their lives weren't in danger.

* * *

Ruby breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet familiar scent of her room. The weight of her armor began to be an annoyance for her, she should have taken it off before their make out session. Of course, Blake wouldn't need to worry about armor seeing as she doesn't wear one.

Her cape came off first, then her blouse. Underneath her armor was a black tank top. Blake followed suit, folding her clothes neatly and placed them on Ruby's desk. The Faunus turned her back to give the other privacy as she changed into something that wasn't drenched in sweat.

"It feels nice to be out of that." Ruby said, placing her armor on a mannequin.

"Hopefully, the Council will take over for a couple days." Blake said as she moved over to stand in front of Ruby, lifting her chin up once more before kissing her again.

"I feel bad about everything." Blake muttered, she held the smaller girl closer to her body, foreheads resting against each other. "Losing you, then finding out about your father."

"There's nothing for you to feel bad about." Ruby said, she wrapped her arms around the Faunus, into her embrace. "My father isn't important anymore, like Yang said. He's not the father we knew, it was only a trick."

Despite saying those words there was an empty hole that formed in her chest. The same one she felt when her mother died. She was in pain, her heart broken upon knowing her very own father killed her mother. All those happy memories she remembered was all an act, nothing more and nothing less. The only ones that she knew was real was with her mother and Yang.

Blake was silent as she picked Ruby up off the ground, keeping the hug as tight as she could before walking the three steps over to the bed, setting them both down on it, but Ruby lying on top of her.

"But you're hurting still."

"I've been hurting since my mother died." Ruby mumbled as silver pools meet golden ones. She reached up and caressed the Faunus' cheek, brushing her thumb over her skin. Their faces, mere centimeters apart.

Only one word could describe her girlfriend, _beautiful._

"I've been hurting when I found out Yang was being used and I'm hurting for worrying you."

The stitched ear moved and Blake winced at the same time, having forgotten what Cardin had done to it before his death, but she still leaned into Ruby's touch.

"I am positive you worry about me too." Blake said softly, kissing her nose in jest. "Look at what we do for a living. One misstep, one wrong dodge, and we will just be another body on the street."

"And yet it's worth it." She whispered, she kissed Blake's nose in return. "All the lives we saved, the people we helped."

Ruby lets out a soft yawn, bringing up her free hand to cover her mouth. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes as she blinked rapidly. The soft bed made her realize just how tired she is. Blake's breathing had already evened out, the slow rise and fall of her chest, having dozed off the moment Ruby had kissed her on the nose. One hand shifting slightly around Ruby's waist to hold her a little bit closer.

"Goodnight." Ruby mumbled. Blake purred in response.

She entangled their legs and rested her head on the other's shoulder, her slim arms wrapped around Blake's torso. Her nose brushed against the Faunus' collarbone. She fell asleep to the heartbeat of her girlfriend, being lulled to sleep to the steady breathing of her beloved.

* * *

 **Edit: I will be changing the rating of this story to M as I have warned in the description that there will be smut in future chapters.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

It was Yang pulling Ruby off of Blake that woke them up the following afternoon. She didn't seem furious in a sense, but was finally giving off the 'over protective sister vibe' that had been sorely lacking for the last several years.

"What did I say?!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang" Ruby groaned. "We didn't even do anything, just snuggling. How did you even get in?"

Yang held Ruby up on her feet, seeing as the younger one of the three was still sleepy, she leaned against her sister. To be honest, she was a bit cranky at being woken up so roughly. Still she was wondering how the blonde entered her room, despite the door being locked.

"You think I don't know how to pick a lock?" Yang said sounding pleased with herself.

Blake was a little bit slow, sitting up and rubbing her eyes at the same time; her ears being held a little bit low in her confusion.

"What…"

"I'm nineteen!" Ruby yelled, kicking her sister's leg. "Leave us alone!"

Yang lets go of Ruby with a cry of pain, falling to her knees. "Oh now you're gonna get it"

The blonde had tackled her little sister to the ground and chaos ensues as the two started to wrestle with each other. Blake looked at the two of them for a moment before pulling the blankets back over herself, opting to fall back asleep. If she could get any, that is.

"Nineteen or not! You're still my baby sister!" Yang shouted as her hands searched for the ticklish spot she knew far too well.

Ruby squealed loudly, arching her back. Her hands immediately tried to push Yang's hands away.

"Blake, h-help!" She laughed, squirming in her sister's arms.

"No need…" Blake muttered. "You have sister back…"

She rolled over. "My job is done…"

"Traitor!"

Yang was smiling herself, bright and happy as she kept tormenting her sister.

Realizing that she can't push her sister's hands away, she pulled back her right hand and delivered a right hook to Yang's face. It was enough of a distraction for Ruby to escape her hold and climbed back into bed and crawled into the blanket with Blake who happily took the other into her arms.

Yang chuckled as she stood back up and pulled the blankets away from the bed with a single pull.

"Up! You already missed breakfast!"

"Oh my god, just let us sleep!" Ruby yelled, exasperated, covering her face.

"Nuh-uh" The blonde forced Ruby to her feet "You skipped breakfast, so I'm not gonna let you skip lunch."

She had no other choice, but to comply. She slipped into her armor and blousing, mumbling under her breath about a certain blonde. Once finished her stomach began to rumble, reminding her that she really was hungry.

Blake just rolled back over in bed, content to skip another meal to comply with her heritage for a couple more hours.

So once they left the room, Yang was visibility bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"What are you so damned happy about?" In the middle of saying her sentence she yawned, drawing out the word happy.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, yawning once again. She was still tired, the commotion last night had her bushed and of course the emotional drama she had to go through.

"They're letting me join." Yang responded. "Goodwitch wasn't too keen but the others, they trust Ozpin."

She looked at her sister with a smile.

"He wants to keep Team RWBY, but I'm on probation for a few months before I can officially join."

"You owe me strawberries for waking me up so rudely" Ruby grumbled.

Yang placed her arm around her sister's shoulders "Sure thing sis"

* * *

When Ruby came back to the room, Blake was still sleeping. She couldn't help but think that her heritage of being a cat had something to do with it. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend, she decided it was best to think of ideas for Crescent Rose's final touches.

It was a few hours later before Blake finally returned to the living, ears flicking slightly as she waited for her sight to readjust as she sat up on the bed, seeing Ruby in the room working on something.

Slowly she crawled off the bed and went over to Ruby, wrapping her arms over her shoulders.

"What are you working on?"

The movement caused her to make a mistake on her drawing. Ruby pouted before erasing it, realizing then that her sketch wasn't right. She crumpled the piece of paper with a disapproving sigh.

"I got this gift from Uncle Qrow and Master Raven. It still needs a few final touches and the mission last night had given me a few ideas of what to do, but I'm still working out a few things." She explained, getting a clean sheet of paper beside her, starting all over again. "You should've seen it, Blake. The spear transformed into a _rifle_. It was amazing, so I was thinking, why not do it on Crescent Rose?"

"I'll have to examine the weapon we stole to understand its mechanics and with the help of the other smiths, we might be able to have weapons just like the Templars."

"So if I am understanding this correctly. You want to make one of the world's most dangerous weapons, even more dangerous?"

Blake wasn't too keen on firearms herself, they were too loud, but bows and arrows got a little too complicated for her tastes, that's why she relied on her Phantom Blade so much.

"I don't think I've seen Crescent Rose yet."

"I'm going to even out the playing field. We can't fight them with what we have." Ruby drew a rough sketch of Crescent Rose in it's scythe form. "I know how much you hate guns, but if you use something small, say a pistol, then you'd have a chance."

She then drew it in it's basic form. Ruby needed something that could fit her, the weapon that should be partnered with her scythe should be something she was good at. There was only one. As much as she appreciated rifles, the power that held in them, she adored sniper rifles. Power plus range is a dangerous combination.

"Crescent Rose is under my bed, it's the black square case. Can't miss it." She squinted at her work, confused on why her sight was blurred for a second. She shook it off as straining her eyes for the last few hours by drawing rough drafts.

Blake looked at Ruby for a moment before kneeling down to pull Crescent Rose out from underneath the bed. Opening the case to be impressed by the weapon the two Master Assassins had crafted.

The transformation mechanic for easy travel was something new, at least to the Assassins, the fact that the Templars were so far ahead of them was slightly unnerving.

"Maybe, it's time I do give Gambol Shroud an upgrade." Blake mused to herself.

Ruby crumbled the piece of paper in annoyance at the poor excuse of a weapon. She couldn't quite seem to get the structure right, she couldn't even figure out where she could put the sniper rifle. What she needs is to study the one they stole, maybe she could get more ideas from it.

"Are you busy today?" Ruby asked, looking back at the Faunus. "Or do you have stuff to do?"

"My only plan today is to sleep like I am dead." Blake said as she crawled back onto the bed, lying on the covers. She rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes.

"A rifle in a scythe… the barrel is also the handle?" The Faunus hummed, it sounded like she wasn't all there.

"Like I said, I need to have a bit of research." Ruby said, walking towards the Faunus and laid down next to her. "I can't believe they managed to keep that a secret from us for so long."

For the first time since being in the Brotherhood, she truly felt scared. They outgunned them, if they weren't able to make any functional weapons by the time they attack, they'll all be dead without any slim chance of defeating them.

Blake rolled against Ruby, throwing her arm over the smaller girl and pulling her in closer. "Rest now." Blake whispered, still obviously tired. "Then we'll go look at that weapon."

"My title is for more than just good looks you know." She mused.

Ruby couldn't help but let out a small giggle, her shoulders moving slightly from the action. She then gave her a chaste kiss, pulling away a second later, smiling. "I know, you're one great kisser too."

The Faunus still looked tired, even though she spent the majority of the morning asleep. It made her let out another giggle at how cute Blake looked, with her hair messy. Blake slowly closed her eyes, a small hum caught in her throat.

* * *

She knew it was getting to that point of the day where she needed to return to the land of the living. Her bladder was starting to demand it more than anything. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, letting out a soft moan. Her ears twitched as a gentle voice reminded her of the day's activities.

"Okay, give me a moment to look presentable, and we'll go look at that weapon, okay?"

"To me, you're already presentable. I like how you look and act so much like a cat, I mean you slept most of the day away." Ruby was now hunched over her desk. She sat up, twirled around her chair to faced her girlfriend. "And I must say, you look quite beautiful when you sleep."

She woke up much earlier than the Faunus and opted to continue her design. There was too many ideas in her brain, too many possibilities and as soon as she wrote them down or drew them out, they weren't right, a pile of crumpled paper beside the desk resides the evidence. She had taped the basic schematics of her precious new weapon to the wall in front of her. Said weapon is currently in pieces on the floor, laid out perfectly. She went back to her work.

"How? It doesn't makes sense, I've seen it transform, it's looks so simple, the mechanics seems simple, but I'm missing something. I was so sure that I'm missing something."

"What is it that you're missing?" It was obvious that Blake's mind was still laden with sleep as she rubbed her own uninjured cat ear, something she was usually never seen doing. "How it transforms? Or how to work the new format into it?"

"I'm not much of a mechanic." She admitted.

"The design is very complicated, especially if it transforms. Looking at all the facts, I would have to modify Crescent Rose at a more intricate level than what I have assumed. Hopefully, I'd manage to finish before father attacks…"

Ruby trailed off, her eyes glazed as she thought of her father. She could remember the times they played hero when she was young and said the exact same words and now, he's doing it for real, not in a playful manner, but in a life and death situation. Who would've thought that this would happen?

They were once a happy family, full of joy and love. Now all of that seems pointless.

"Hey." Blake said as she shifted to kiss Ruby softly. "Everything will work out for you in the end."

She didn't know how Ruby felt right now, and she had no idea how to relate. Not really having parents to call her own after all.

"Gather what you need, we'll go down to the workshop, maybe Qrow can help you."

"Ok." Mumbled the shorter girl.

She gathered only a few things, a small notebook, a pencil and of course the schematic of her beloved weapon. She tried to take heed on Blake's words, but she still felt that empty hole in her chest when her parents were gone and to be perfectly honest; she just lost her dad twice. That has to mess someone up.

Blake looked at her sideways before taking some of the items from Ruby's hands just so she could hold Ruby's hand with her own. "Look, there isn't much I can say, but, this man, he isn't your father. Your father died a long time ago. If there is anyone, who needs support right now, it's your sister."

How could she be so selfish to have forgotten that this information had hurt her sister more than she had. It hasn't occurred to her that right now, Yang might be out there moping like she is. Blake was right, at a time like this, moping won't help at all.

"You're right." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck. "This isn't the time for moping. I have to get my act together."

Blake smiled softly in turn. "I'll take your stuff downstairs, I think, you should see your sister. Just in case. See how she's doing." The Faunus was pulling on her clothing as she said this.

"I know we don't have time, but she's your family, and you want her in shape when the fight comes."

"Alright, thank you. I really needed that." Ruby sighed. She looked up at the Faunus, giving her a small smile before standing up to her tippy toes just to give her a small peck on the cheek. "It means a lot to me. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Pyrrha's going to test the weapon out."

Without another word she raced off to find her sister, probably at the guest rooms. It was so rare to get two new recruits in a short matter of time, but they needed more man power to what was coming. They were lucky to have her sister.

Ruby had her hands around her mouth. "Yang?"

There wasn't much of an answer, with every door closed, but it wouldn't be enough to stop Ruby from looking. Eventually someone stepped out after hearing the cries, another assassin.

"You looking for that Templar Girl?" he asked.

"I-I need to find her." Ruby asked, a bit winded. "Yes, have you seen her?"

It was then that she realized that she might've made a bit of a ruckus and a slight blush had risen to her face. "I-I need to find her."

"Next hall over." the Assassin pointed over his shoulder. "I'd be wary around her, you can never trust them. Doesn't matter what the Master Assassins say about her."

She could've just walked away and brushed his comment aside. He didn't even say anything too offensive, but somehow what he said had struck a nerve within Ruby.

"She's not like them, she was just mislead at a young age. Walk in her shoes and you'll know that she deserves a chance." Ruby said flatly, glaring at the Assassin.

She turned on her heels and headed straight towards the direction he had pointed to. Not looking back to see what his reaction might be. The rumors about her sister had spread throughout the compound, she heard them all and it made her blood boil each time she did.

"Just find Yang and relax" She muttered to herself.

The next hallway had Yang kneeling on the ground in front of a door, frowning as she pulled a broken lock pick from the lock.

"You stupid sonnova..." She paused as she stood up in defeat before turning around. "Rubes!"

Maybe this was why they wouldn't give her a chance. Probably saw her kneeling in front of a locked door and picking its lock.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Trying to get back into my room." Yang explained. "But someone nicked my room key."

She rubbed the back of her head. "But I'm guessing this doesn't make me look that good."

"It really doesn't." Ruby giggled. She tilted her head to where she came from and said. "C'mon, let's get to my room. I got my stuff there that'll lock your door."

"Okay!" Yang smiled as she moved to follow after her sister. Eventually placing her hand behind her head.

"What do you think of Weiss?"

"Hm?" Ruby glanced sideways at her sister, tilting her head to the side in thought. "You could say we're best friends, considering I've been a regular customer at their tailor shop every time I end up with tattered clothes from a mission. She's scary and cold, but when you get to know her; enduring the bad part of herself is worthwhile when you experience the good side."

She laughed scratching her chin. "Look at me, rambling like some old person."

"It's fine!" Yang said. "It's just, I didn't have many friends with the… other guys, and I thought, well, Ruby has a bunch of friends so why don't I get to know them?" She shrugged. "I thought maybe starting with Weiss would be easier than with…Blake."

"In all honesty, as much as I love Weiss, she's completely harder than Blake." Ruby said holding up her hands. "Just apologize to her, Yang. You'll see why I like her once you two settle your differences."

Yang ran her hand through her hair for a moment before dropping her hand to her side. "You really love her, don't you?"

She smiled weakly, sure they had this conversation before, maybe? She couldn't remember so much had happened recently. "I mean, if she makes you happy, and you both know the risks…"

"Nothing's going to change my mind." Ruby said softly then chuckled. "Enough about my love life. I was meaning to ask you how you're doing, with shifting sides and I know it's a bit sensitive, especially to you, about dad."

She moved closer to Yang, holding her hand as they walked. For a sense of security or maybe because it felt like they were kids again. The good old times where there were no assassins, Templars, or wars. Just a peaceful, ignorant life of joy and happiness. Ruby knew that would never last long.

"It's just blowing up in our faces like a bomb." The blonde sighed.

"I feel like an idiot, to be honest." Yang muttered softly. "Believing father when he came back so easily, especially when he wouldn't let me see you or send you letters to make sure you were still okay. But now that I've seen both sides of this conflict, I've come to realize, that this is a stupid conflict. Both groups want the same thing but they just don't believe in each other's methods."

"He's our dad, of course we'd have a sense of trust in him. We would trust him in a heartbeat, never thinking twice of what he's planning." Ruby said softly, then sighed "But now he's like some stranger and somehow I'm ashamed to be his daughter."

Both sisters said nothing after that, they didn't need to. They understood what the other was going through, the pain that they felt. Both were hurting, even if they may differ in situations. But there were words that needed to be addressed that were left unsaid. And as these words are left unsaid, the result can be catastrophic at times. Such as a broken relationship, a broken heart here, a few tears there, that gradually becomes a river.

The two wanted to say something, a thought that is eating away at them. But even when they had managed to open Yang's door and had spent the majority of the afternoon together. None of them had the courage to say what they wanted to say.

* * *

"Blake, I can't." Ruby panted heavily. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of her face, her cheeks flushed.

"Just relax, Ruby." Blake whispered, her breath sultry.

Ruby took a quivering breath. It was obvious she was on edge; the lines of her shoulders were drawing taut as a bowstring. She gaze up at Blake, unable to hide the moan that erupted from her throat.

It was at this point that Weiss has had enough.

"For goodness sake! You two are acting as if you're in one of Blake's absurdly explicit novellas!"

Yang for one, couldn't help but hit her head on the table, groaning. Her sister, her innocent baby sister. The sounds she had made couldn't possibly just from what they were doing. They were just eating. You can't make sounds like that from eating.

"I can't help it that this is ridiculously spicy!" Ruby exclaimed, gesturing to the bowl of noodles in front of her.

"It really isn't." Blake took another forkful of it from her own bowl, nearing its completion of being devoured.

The younger girl couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl, the noodles were now warm, but she could still feel the heat, the spiciness that stung her nose with every inhale she took. When Blake said she wanted Ruby to try a recipe she had learned a few years back, she did not expect a bowl of noodles covered in sauce that was alarmingly red. Its shade was darker than that of spaghetti sauce, almost like blood.

"Are you going to finish that or…" Blake drawled out, gesturing to Ruby's half eaten dish. Her girlfriend gladly pushed it towards her.

"Go crazy." Ruby sighed, she reached for her glass of milk. Chugging it all down in one go before slamming it onto the table with a satisfied moan.

"For fuck's sake, Ruby." Yang buried her face in her hands. Blake couldn't help but laugh while Ruby was left confused at her sister's outburst.

"What did I do?" She was just drinking milk.

The heiress had her hand on her face, shaking her head. Despite Ruby's growth, she was still innocent in certain areas of her life. She may be well aware of the type of books Blake indulges herself in, but the Faunus had never let Ruby read any of it. Which annoys the young Assassin.

Wanting to change the topic Weiss cleared her throat, earning the attention of the occupants of the table.

"Ruby, if your semblance is speed. How come you were caught by Blake three years ago?" Weiss asked.

The girl in question looked away, as if ashamed by the heiress' words while Yang snickered. Blake raised an eyebrow at the sisters' reaction. The Faunus had pondered about it before, but it always slipped her mind to ask Ruby whenever she had the chance. Weiss only crossed her arms, still expecting an answer.

"Ruby was practicing one time and got stuck in a tree." Yang chuckled, her sister glared at her.

"At that time, I've never really practiced using my semblance much and can only go as far as a few meters." Ruby admitted, she fidgeted in her seat, avoiding eye contact with her friends. "I couldn't control it too so I avoid using it in crowded areas because I might hurt someone. It didn't help that I already used my semblance to steal the apples."

Blake was frozen in her seat. The way Ruby was acting, all shy and nervous. Ruby had hung her head low, staring at the ground. She was rubbing her legs together and pouted her lips. The Faunus found it incredibly adorable and couldn't help herself from stealing a kiss from the younger girl. Blake was not one for public display of affection, especially when they were in the dining hall, but Ruby has a way of making her act out of character.

Ruby yelped, pushing Blake rather violently making the Fauna grab the table lest she fell from her seat. Ruby was fanning her open mouth, tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot."

"Down, Kitty."

"Yang, I swear I'm going to make you bald."

"Lord, save me from these people."

* * *

Blake was in the mood for some action, but kept it to herself. Ever since she had starting dating Ruby, it was getting harder to control her urges. It didn't help that the young Assassin was gone for most of the time, being whisked away by missions constantly and visiting the blacksmiths in her free time. She had finally managed to figure out the configurations of the weapon they stole and has been working non stop to make duplicates of it as well as upgrading Crescent Rose.

Unfortunately, for the cat Faunus, it meant that it was almost two weeks since she had last seen Ruby. With everything that has had happened in the last couple of weeks, the Assassins were in constant alert. With two new recruits and with the Master Assassins working diligently to get more information of the Templar's plans, there was hardly ever a time for rest.

Weiss has been handed over to Ruby as the heiress' mentor, while Yang was given to Blake. Another reason why they have not seen each other much. It saddened the Faunus and her current protégé could see it as well but made no comment about it. That was until, of course, she almost killed her in a choke hold.

They were training, practicing on using Yang's semblance and using it to its full potential without going on a raging rampage. Fighting and anger does not make a good combination and will lead to many mistakes that will end in certain death. Yang had improved, but was still susceptible to her emotions and it was fun for Blake to rile up the blonde and watch her struggle to contain her anger. But today she was too distracted to do any of it and had been on the defensive as Yang charged at her with vigor.

"Blake!" Yang choked out, tapping her arm frantically. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, struggling for air. It shook Blake out of her wondering thoughts, having not realized that the blonde tapped out long ago.

The Assassin released her hold. Yang rolled over to the side, kneeling with one hand on her throat, coughing wildly as she tried to regain her bearings. She had almost retched. Blake scolded her self internally, it was so unlike her to be so distracted.

"I know…I tried to kill you and gave you…like, three concussions." Yang panted heavily as she struggled to get the words out, smiling up at the Faunus. "But that's a bit…too much, don't you think?"

She had tried to lighten up the mood, she knew that Blake was not herself for the last few days. It was clear as day that the Faunus is upset and has been prone to be easily angered by almost everyone, especially when Yang makes a few mistakes consistently. She sat on the ground cross legged.

"Let's take a break." Blake announced as she stood up, fixing her shirt . The blonde had one brow raised at her tone.

"Ok, what's up with you?" She asks, leaning back against her hands.

She ignored the blonde's question as she sat down in front of her. How was she to tell her that she has been having wet dreams and was sexually frustrated about her little sister?

She might as well have a death wish if she was going to tell that to Yang.

Yang could only huff, resting her head on her hand. It annoyed her that Blake ignored her question, but she pressed on. "Did you have a fight Ruby or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's none of your business."

"It became my business when you almost killed me."

"I might if you don't stop interrogating me."

She let out a frustrated groan, crossing her arms. The Faunus was really testing her patience, but had stop bombarding her mentor with questions. They fell into awkward silence, with the blonde bored out of her mind and with Blake lost in her own thoughts.

"So…" Yang started slowly, Blake's ears flickered in irritation. "Did you bang my sister yet?"

* * *

Yang flinched as ice wrapped in cloth was placed on her eye. It wasn't that bad, she was just glad that it wasn't swollen to the point that it was closed shut. She muttered out profanities as Weiss checked the damage the Faunus had inflicted on her.

When Ruby and Weiss had returned from their mission earlier than expected, they had sought out the rest of their team with their leader eager to spend time with her girlfriend. They found them in the training grounds and as soon as they entered they found the blonde curled up on the ground clutching her left eye while the Faunus was off to the side drinking water from the well, clearly upset.

"Stop squirming." Weiss scolded, glaring at the blonde. She took hold of the brawler's hand and placed it on the cold compress. "Hold it right there.

Yang complied as she muttered how Blake couldn't take a joke. The heiress could only roll her eyes. Weiss brought Yang to the dining hall where they asked for ice for her eye and were now seated on one of the tables.

"You have to apologize, you know that right?"

She couldn't deny that she was in the wrong. The blonde was being intrusive and knowing that Blake was in a rather bad mood wasn't really the appropriate time to be joking around the Master Assassin.

"Yeah."

Contrary to what Ruby had said, Yang found it way easier to be friends with Weiss. Considering that they both came from the Templars and it also helped that they have interacted a few times in the many, many gatherings that Jacque Schnee has hosted for the last three years. It didn't take long for them to be well acquainted with each other, despite constantly bickering, they've gotten closer in the past couple of weeks.

"Let's just get this over with." Yang sighed.

Both girls searched for their mentors. It was almost half an hour into their search that they covered almost every area of the compound, all except Ruby's room.

Yang breathed in deeply before she opened the door .

"Hey Blake, I'm really sorry ab-" She was cut off from the sounds that filled her ears.

* * *

They were both pressed flush against each other, Blake purred as Ruby nuzzled closer to the Faunus. Her fingers grasped at the front of her shirt, her lips soft and yielding. With a deft hand, the younger Assassin's dress shirt was unbuttoned, spreading to the side to reveal her torso. Blake had her knee pressed up against the other's core, earning a jump from the girl beneath her and moaned deeply. White teeth hovered over her skin before the Faunus clamped down on her shoulder, a little bit too rough for her taste.

"B-Blake?" Ruby bit her lower lip as a calloused hand explored supple skin.

She only got a soft shush in response, a too warm hand slid from her knee upwards, briefly squeezing the soft skin of her inner thigh moving on to a shamefully wet piece of clothing. A low grumble could be heard at the back of Blake's throat as Ruby gasped.

"Did it hurt?" Her lips moved along the trembling girl's jaw, kissing lightly.

"A-Ah" Moaned the silver eyed girl. "A little."

Blake captured her lips, soft, gentle and when she broke away she mumbled an apology as she sucked on Ruby's neck leaving a tender, purple mark. One slender digit was firmly pressed along Ruby's slit, bending her fingertip and rimming its entrance. A long high pitch whine could be heard. Every coo she made, every gasp that filled her lungs made had Blake up against the wall, she couldn't help but purr.

The Faunus took one finger and drew little circles over Ruby's clit through the now sheer fabric of her panties causing her to arch her back as she reached up above her head to clutch at the bed sheets, moaning out her lover's name. Blake continued her ministrations, leaving Ruby in a shivering, squirming mess. Lust filled eye gazed upon the young girl's pleasure stricken face, clenching her eyes close, mouth wide open freely letting out moans that made shivers dance up the Fauna's spine.

"Blake, I'm really sorry ab-" _The door wasn't locked._

In an instant Ruby had pushed the Faunus off her, her hand clutching her dress shirt to cover what was left of her dignity. Blake just lied down beside her, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips, one arm draped over her eyes. She cursed herself for not locking the door in her haste, in fact they should have went to her room. Seeing as Yang doesn't know where it is.

Yang's mouth opened and closed for a few moments, making her little sister's blush turn into a darker shade of red. Next to her wide blue eyes shifted from the two Assassins, one hand covered her slightly opened mouth, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Shit, Ruby." The blonde breathed out. "That was hot."

"Yang!" All three girls shouted in unison

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise I only posted one chapter today. Why? Because life finally caught up with me as my schedule is now hectic as hell. I did warn you guys that by the 16th chapter I will be slow to update. Which means I might update in a week or two...or a month from now hahahaha.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor Assassin's Creed and both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Leave a review! If it ain't constructive criticism, best shut up.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Still Alive, Bitches**_

I'll be completely honest that I have forgotten about this for 2 years and the only justification that I have for this is that I have been going through a lot of shit these past two years. Back in September 2016 to May 2017 I have lost 3 most important people in my life and have been in a writing stump since then. It didnt help that I was preparing for my OJT (On the Job Training) on the summer of 2018 by making sure I didnt fail any major subjects and had to be fully dedicated to my studies at that point.

Emotionally speaking, I was fucked up and I wont lie I failed a couple of classes that were minor subjects, which didnt really helped my self esteem at that point. I thought that I would be able to start again in June of 2018, I've moved on from the grief and loss I experienced the years before and finished my OJT, which meant I would only have 2-4 classes per semester. So going back to read the whole fucking story and start updating again in a few weeks or so.

So I hope ya'll aren't dead, cuz I sure am still kicking haha.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the new update, I apologize for any mistakes on my part, I'm fairly rusty and havent written for a while. If there are any inconsistencies or mistakes please tell me so that I may fix them.**

* * *

Yang let out another groan, her arms straining to push herself up. She could feel a sharp pain on the back of her thighs, causing her to hiss.

"Knees straight."

The blonde sent a glare the fauna's way, gritting her teeth as she went back down, chest barely touching the ground. Two feet stopped in front of her, she looked up the ebony-haired woman, book in hand and riding crop in the other. She wondered if the senior assassin had gotten it from Glynda, wondering if the old hag would let anyone borrow one. Without as much as giving her a look, Blake had the riding crop in front of her face, flicking it up. Yang grunted out of frustration, beads of sweat dripping down to her chin.

"Are you some kind of sadist?" Yang spat bitterly, feeling her arms quiver. "Don't tell me you and my sister are into that kind of crazy shit."

"If you still have the energy to talk, I think you can do another thousand." Blake blankly stated, flipping the page of her book. Glancing at the blonde with a glint of vengeance in her gaze. "Keep those hips down."

Yang went down again slowly, balancing the weights on her back, feeling the slight tinge of pain on her knuckles. She could feel the blocks of stones on her back shift slightly and she froze, fearing it might fall. Blake watched on with amusement at her struggles, satisfied with her revenge.

"I didn't say you can stop," Blake said with a smile.

Gritting her teeth, she slowly pushed herself up and as careful and as fast as possible she went down again when she saw the riding crop go down. She understood that the grand assassin was angry at her, but she was overreacting with this punishment. Two thousand push-ups are overkill in her opinion and she can feel her arms are almost at their limit. The weight on her back isn't helping the least bit in her situation. _Upper strength training my ass, this is revenge for everything that transpired last week._

"Aren't you being too harsh?" Yang pushed herself back up again, Ruby leaning slightly forward to avoid falling back. "I mean I understand me sitting on her back and all, while I draw but having these bricks, are kind of overkill."

"I say this is appropriate enough." Blank brushed off, sitting down crossed leg in front of the brawler. Not once her eyes left the book she was reading. "It's upper body strength training after all."

"I think…it's biased." Yang said between breaths. "I mean, why does the princess get a quarter of what I'm doing with nothing on her back."

"I told you not to call me that" Weiss hissed, her knees buckled slightly as she pushed herself up.

"Keep your knees straight and off the floor, Weiss," Ruby commented, stealing a glance at her girlfriend before finalizing the detail of her drawing. "How much have you done?"

"498" She gasped, her face flushed. "Just two more."

"See, Weiss is doing hers without complaint," Blake said, smirking at the blonde.

"That's because you gave her 2000 push-ups while Weiss only got 500 from me." Ruby pointed out, admiring the masterpiece she had made. "Plus these blocks of cement and me, Yang is using her knuckles while Weiss is doing an open palm push up."

"Yang has been training for longer than Weiss had, the gaps between their physical capabilities are very different and at the very least, despite Weiss being more nimble and accurate with her movements, Yang is a lot stronger," Blake argued closing the book she was reading as she stood. Quickly taking the paper Ruby had on her hand.

Ruby cried out in protest trying to take it back in vain, instead, she lost her balance falling onto Weiss who shrieked at the sudden weight on her. The blocks she was sitting on tumbled off of Yang's back, causing the blonde to lose her balance trying to keep them on her back.

"Thank the gods none of them fell on my hands." Yang sighed in relief.

"You're an atheist though." Ruby groaned, glaring at her lover who was smiling innocently, a slight blush evident on the feline's cheeks. Ruby pouted, feeling her cheeks heat up as well.

Blake folded the paper and placed it in between the pages of her book, sending a wink towards Ruby. "Looks like you're both back to zero."

Both women groaned, knowing that protesting would do nothing more than adding the number of push-ups that they were going to do. Ruby dusted herself off, straightening out her cloak, placing her hands on her hips, smirking at Blake.

"For your information, Weiss has already done her 500th push up before you rudely took what's mine and made me fall on her," Ruby said smugly, Blake pursed her lips at the statement before giving in. Weiss gave out a breath of relief, thankful for her mentor to defend her. She doubts she can do 500 more.

Yang however just let out a loud frustrated groan. She was almost to a thousand before Ruby fell off her back. Ruby skipped towards Blake, whispering something in her ear. The fauna's ears twitched, perked up at whatever the younger girl said to her. The grandmaster could be seen contemplating whatever is on her mind. Amber eyes glanced at silver. It seemed like they were staring at each other for so long, the older woman looking cool and collected, but deep inside she was conflicted. She gave out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, a slight tinge of pink evident on her face

"Take a break, Yang you can do the remaining thousand next time." Blake gave in, turning her back on them to try and hide the blush that had formed. She could hear Ruby giggle behind her, she could feel her eyebrows twitch at the sound, her face remained warm.

Yang somehow regained her energy back at hearing the statement. She jumped up to her feet, cheering as she took the heiress' hand, dragging her towards the water well. All the while, the white-haired maiden demanding the blonde to unhand her, capable of going to the well without being dragged towards it. Ruby could only smile at the two were getting along, that at least Yang had a friend within the brotherhood. It was hard to see how the others treated her sister, casting these judging and hateful looks towards her. She couldn't do anything to help with that, she can't force everyone to blindly trust a former templar into their midst, much less acknowledge her as one of their own. Yang has to do that, she has to prove to them that she's meant to be in the brotherhood.

"How about a little spar, Ruby?" Blake said, breaking off her train of thought. "Let's keep practicing on your semblance."

"I can't believe I managed to push off semblance training for so long." Ruby shrugged "Uncle Qrow was too focused on my hand to hand combat training."

Blake simply smiled at the smaller girl, gesturing towards the weapons that were displayed off to the side, letting her choose her weapon of choice first. Ruby placed a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised doing the same.

"Elders first." She smirked, bowing slightly to emphasize her statement, rather than it being showmanship of respect.

Blake chuckled at the response, shaking her head and made her way to the assortment of blades. She browsed the selection, skimming through the choices laid out before her. In the end, she grabbed a short single-edged sword that looked a little similar like half gamble shroud, she was sad to see it broken to pieces, she had it since she was young, basically forged it herself with the help of her mentor. Nothing she could do about it now, Ruby promised to make her a new one and for to wait and just use whatever weapon she was comfortable with for the time being.

"Ready?" Ruby asked Blake turned her head to see the other holding her choice of weapon.

"It's finished?" Blake asked surprised.

"Not entirely, still have a few things to work out on, but I want to start practicing to use this before I have to disassemble it to pieces for the upgrades." Ruby, with swift and smooth movement, unraveled her weapon, and with practiced ease she had swung the weapon around her, hands confidently grabbing the handles that rested on her shoulders.

"Show off" Blake shook her head in amusement, walking towards her opponent that took her stance. "Just know I won't hold back on you."

"Whoever said you needed to," Ruby smirked as she dashed towards Blake, swinging her scythe and watched as the blade went through the shadow, cutting it in half.

She clicked her tongue, a smile plastered on her face as she turned the handle of her weapon and pierced the ground, leaping upwards just as Blake swung her sword, Ruby placed her foot where the handle and blade were connected, pulling it back and used it to block the second strike.

 _Impressive_. Blake raised her eyebrows in fascination at brunette's new upgrade of her weapon, adjusting the leverage of the blade to let her pull back the handle farther, almost making it look like a spear. Ruby quickly jumped off, gripping the handles as leverage to twist her body, knees pulled up to her chest to deliver both feet towards Blake's chest. The fauna quickly crossed her arms, blocking the kick that was thrown her way, knocked back by the force. She jumped back to avoid the swing of the scythe that followed suit. Her eyes caught Ruby's foot stepping back, knowing full well of what was to come. Just as Ruby disappeared from her sight, she quickly left a shadow in her wake as she jumped up high to see the younger assassin appear behind her duplicate, looking up at her with a smug look on her face.

Blake's eyes widened. _Baited._

Ruby disappeared again, leaving behind petals in her place as she sped up towards where Blake was, appearing in front of her, placing a finger on her nose and giggling softly. Blake twisted her body, delivering a swift turning heel kick at Ruby, who simply caught the attack. The younger assassin used that opportunity to use the fauna's leg as a platform to jump up further, hips turning, her upper body followed as she swung the blunt edge of her scythe downwards onto Blake.

The fauna cursed, barely blocking the blow with her sword, the force of the hit threw her to the ground. The air was knocked out of her, gritting her teeth, she quickly did a back roll as Ruby slammed the scythe where her head was.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Blake mused, sword placed in front of her.

"Or maybe I know you would dodge that," Ruby remarked with a smile. "Here, kitty kitty."

Blake only smiled, but Ruby knew that it had hit a nerve on the Faunus. Despite being together for so long, even she was not given a free pass on such words against her. Somehow she had regretted the words that left her mouth, but it was too late, she could only laugh nervously as her mentor ran towards her, killing intent clear in her eyes. For a moment the younger assassin's life flashed before her eyes as Blake's attack became more and more aggressive. She held up her scythe to block the blade coming from her left, only for it to disappear a moment later.

"Feisty." Ruby coughed, clutching her stomach where the handle of the sword had hit her. She quickly somersaulted away from her sword's reach.

Weiss could only watch in awe at the two assassins fought. Blake compensating for the speed she lacked to match Ruby with wits. Ruby uses her scythe a lot to her advantage, not as a blade only, but also a way for her to build up momentum and maintain balance. Blake who noticed these advantages also seems to be using it for her gain as well, but with Ruby's speed, she was able to dodge her attacks seconds before it would hit her. Blue eyes were glued onto their little sparring match, amazed at the acrobatic capabilities of Ruby despite her being much younger than her. Although, she has been in the brotherhood far longer than she has. Ruby could be considered a genius from what she could gather from the talk in common rooms. When the time comes for the remaining place for grandmaster is filled, no one will bat an eye when it would the small brunette.

Ruby missed the handle of her scythe, causing her to lose her balance and hit her head on said handle, falling to the ground clutching her face in pain. Weiss retracted her previous thought; her mentor was an idiot. She let out a sigh as she watched Blake help the other to her feet, kissing Ruby's forehead, who then pouted and crossed her arms. Whatever she said it has only made the feline laugh, next thing she knew Blake leaned down to kiss Ruby, seemingly oblivious of the fact that others were here. That or they didn't care that their students were watching.

"Jeez, they should get a room already. Even from here I can see that tongue action." Yang said leaning against the water well. Weiss rolled her eyes. "I saw that eye roll, snow pea."

"What is it with you and nicknames?" Weiss snapped, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"It's just a thing I do, don't worry about it" Yang shrugged as she placed both hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "I already saw you guys going at it, don't make me relive it."

Ruby pushed Blake away, hands covering her flushed face, the blush reaching up to her ears. Blake let out a frustrated growl and sent a middle finger towards the laughing blonde, cursing at her. Weiss could only sigh at her friend's antics, knowing full well that the blonde's training regime would only get harder from here on out. "You going to tell them about the trial yet?"

Weiss said nothing, somehow her nails became very interesting to her. She needs to have them groomed soon; they're getting a bit long. She could feel lilac eyes were still glued onto her, glancing at the blonde looking at her insisting a response.

"No, because I'm innocent. I didn't kill Cardin and whatever claims they have I don't think they have any evidence against me." She watched as their mentors started to spar again. "Worst case scenario is my rights as an heiress will be revoked. They don't need to know about it, although knowing Blake she might have caught wind about it by now."

Weiss bit her bottom lip, fiddling with her thumbs. "When are they going to take me?"

"When you get home, at least from what I heard, they're waiting at your estate." Yang rubbed her neck, somehow it felt tense. "The trial is the day after tomorrow."

* * *

Pyrrha was getting the hang of this new contraption that the others managed to get, it was revolutionary, something that she couldn't believe that someone could make. Although, her friend seemed to be too enthusiastic about the weapon she has been practicing with for the past few days. She can only watch as Ruby scribbling on her notebook, taking notes of her answers to her questions.

"So from what you told me even as it turns into a spear, you were still capable of using the gun?" Ruby wrote something on her notes again, her brows scrunched up together in thought. "So even when the parts are moving to accommodate the new form, it's function is still…"

She has never seen the younger girl this worked up over a weapon before, it was cute though. It was like a child having fun with a doll that has a new dress. She could see why Blake had found her intriguing. Although she couldn't understand most of what the other is saying, she is well educated, but not as much as Ruby has been in the sciences.

"But I don't see the point though," Pyrrha stated, breaking off Ruby's tangent. "How can you steady the aim to use the rifle, if due to the recoil, the blade will go through your shoulder or injure you in some way."

Yang picked up the contraption "They placed the trigger in a weird area too"

"Yang, careful with that," Ruby said, crumpling up a piece of paper to make a new sketch.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her little sister. "C' mon Rubes, I've been taught how to use rifles too you know."

"Yes, but we still don't understand all the functions properly, we might accidentally make it explode for all we know," Ruby argued, writing numbers that Yang couldn't understand.

"If anyone is going to make things explode, I'm pretty sure it won't be Yang," Blake commented, resting her head on her hands, smiling as her girlfriend just glared at her.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ruby stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why thank you, crater face." Blake chuckled as Ruby let out a groan.

Yang was still curiously looking over the weapon, thinking back she could remember her training when she got Ember Celica for her birthday a few days ago. It was the most gruesome and tiring training she had ever gotten in two months. She could remember accidentally launching herself backwards at some point due to the recoil of her gauntlets. It ended with her getting a concussion or two that lead to her father taking care of her for a few days after that, he even made her favorite-

Yang shook her head of those memories.

"Oh," Something clicked in Yang's mind.

"What is it, Yang?" Pyrrha asked, seeing that the blonde might have an idea.

"Where's Jaune?"

The smile that the blonde gave seemed to make the amazon feel uneasy.

Jaune who was minding his own business in the middle of the training area, practicing the basics that Pyrrha had taught him, shield in hand. Sweat rolled down his brow, his bangs clung to his forehead as he let swung his sword at the air, imagining a figure in front of him. The figure moved, attacking him relentlessly. Jaune parried the imaginary swings, figuring out the best ways to counter-attack. He was so focused in what he was doing that he didn't hear the footsteps that came in the room.

Suddenly he heard a gunshot behind him, he turned just in time for something to grab his cloak, a very manly scream from his lips as he flew back, pinning him to the wall. Instinctively he kept his chin down close to his chest as he gasped, if he hadn't kept his chin down he might have hit his head against the wall and gotten a concussion. His hands reached up towards the spear that had caught his cloak, panicked his blue eyes were filled with fear.

 _An attack?_

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, her eyes filled with concern for her partner. Yang laughing loudly behind her, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my god, that scream." She tried to catch her breath. "That was just too good."

Blake smacked the blonde behind her head, who only continued to laugh at the misfortune of the poor assassin. She pinched the bridge of her nose, not at all surprised at the antics of Yang's mischievous behavior. When the blonde said she needed Jaune for a demonstration of her idea she didn't think it meant doing it without his consent and scaring the poor guy to death. She was about to reprimand the blonde before her girlfriend screeched loudly beside her. She flinched, ears flat against her head at the high pitched noise, her hands reached up to cover her poor ears to reduce the noise.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before!" Ruby pulled out her notebook, a few pages falling to the ground as she quickly scribbled down in her notes, talking a thousand words a minute. "...I was wondering why the knockback force of the rifle seemed more powerful than the usual, using the force and considering the velocity of the-"

The fauna could barely keep up from her girlfriend's rambling as the younger assassin quickly ran towards the other two to the other side of the room, at the speed she was going she almost activated her semblance, a few rose petals following her path. She could only smile softly at her, the way her eyes sparkled at the new-found knowledge, she could almost see the gears turning in her head as she talked to the other two, writing on her notebook, barely glancing at them but intently listening.

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

Blake almost forgot about the blonde beside her, lilac eyes glued to the younger assassin. She could only hum in agreement, despite the other always constantly getting on her nerves, there was one thing they were to get along with and it was Ruby. A small smile graced her lips as she knelt, picking up the papers on the ground, some were nothing more than numbers that she could barely comprehend and the others were sketches.

"You know, I'm glad she wasn't there when our dad...when Taiyang took me." Yang sounded somber, her eyes looked dull at the mention of that man. "I couldn't bear to see Ruby lose all the morals she held dear and if she saw through what that man was doing and refused to go along with them, she might have been cast aside like I was. I can't... I can't imagine how heartbroken she would have been to hear the words he said."

Yang bent down to pick up a piece of paper, it was a drawing of their family or what was once their family. Taiyang was on the left, a young girl was on his shoulders, his arm wrapped around the waist of Summer Rose, a toddler in her arms. Her heart ached at the image, how blissful ignorance was, the look of innocence between the two children. How she longed for it to go back to that time, how she wished that all of this wasn't real and for it to be only a horrible dream. A nightmare.

"Even when we were young, I took the brunt of most of our problems. When Summer died she was too young to understand what was happening so I grieved for the both of us, when Taiyang left she was still hopeful he would be back while I threw myself immediately out into the world as soon as I was old enough to do so. I brought home enough money for food and other necessities but sometimes we would go days without them." She gave the piece of paper over to Blake who was silent. She either didn't care enough to respond or she felt it was appropriate to remain silent. Yang couldn't tell. "I'm glad I was the only one that was taken and I'm glad, that after all these years of me protecting her and taking care of her that she was the one to save me for once."

Yang turned to face the Faunus fully, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her. "So, thank you for saving her that day as well. Words cannot describe the gratitude that I have for your actions that day. I may have wanted your head on a stick, but it was only because I was blinded by lies and anger."

Blake didn't know what to say to that, she could only nod at the statement and somehow that was enough for Yang.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked, smiling wildly at them. Blake handed her the papers that she left behind, thanking the Faunus for doing so.

"Nothing, little rose"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not five!"

"Says who?"

* * *

Ruby hummed as she ate her food, biting onto the dried beef as she turned the page of her notes. She had been going over them since morning, all these new information about the rifle they had acquired had her full attention that she wasn't planning on eating at all unless she was dragged to the mess hall by either Blake or Yang.

"What song is that?"

The small brunette looked up at aqua eyes, she slowly chewed her food, thinking she had known the title but somehow she was confused as to how did he know the tune if she didn't know what the song was.

"I...I don't know."

"Well, that can't be right." Nora pointed her spoon at Ruby, a bit of congee fell onto the table as she did so. "You've been humming that tune for a while now ever since we met, and I always forget to ask what song it was."

"Nora, please don't point your spoon at someone, that's very rude." Ren calmly reprimanded his childhood friend, he then turned to Ruby. "I am fairly curious too as to what that song is. It sounds calming."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think back to when she first heard this song, but it was lost to her. She can't seem to remember and it slightly made her frustrated. Ren and Nora shared a glance before looking at their friend quizzically and shrugged. There might have been a chance that she most likely forgot the title, but not the tune.

"To be honest I like it whenever you hum that tune," Nora commented as she stuffed her face with bread. "I like how it sounds."

"Honestly, I didn't even know I was doing it honestly." Ruby shrugged. "What about you, Blake?"

The Faunus' ears twitched slightly at the mention of her name. She placed down her fork, pondering and lost in thought.

"Now that I think about it, I do hear you hum that a lot, especially at night. I didn't know that you were doing it unconsciously." Blake said, going back to eating her dinner.

"Doing what unconsciously?" Yang asked as she sat down beside Ruby, a devilish smile on her features "Groping you at night?"

Blake gave her a blank stare, to which Yang shrugged off.

"Ever since we met Ruby she always hummed this one song." Nora perked up "What if it's like some sort of powerful song that if you sing the lyrics it would give you magical powers or call upon a giant knight out of thin air!"

Everyone only stared at ginger-haired woman, Ren only shook his head at her words and went back to eating his dinner. They were used to her crazy ideas, sometimes it had saved them from situations and of the like, but they have to admit that most of what she says is purely ludicrous. Everyone went back to heir meal, although one particular person was still curious about the topic.

Ruby placed a finger on her chin, thinking deeply as she hummed softly. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she had heard the song before. It wasn't on her missions nor did she hear it from her Uncle Qrow, honestly the songs she hears from him are explicit and rumbunctious or shanties from his travels across the seas.

"Ruby," Yang said, snapping her back into reality. Silver eyes met lilac, and Ruby noticed how it held a sad and pensive look to them. "That's a lullaby mom sang to us."

"Oh..." Ruby's mouth was slightly ajar, feeling a little guilty for not remembering such an important detail about her mother. "Do...Do you know the lyrics?"

Yang smiled softly at her. "Yeah. I do."

"Can you write it down for me?" Ruby asked shyly, somewhat embarrassed.

The blonde took her sister's notebook and pencil, flipping through the pages until she saw a completely blank page. It has been a while since she had thought about this song, probably years. The last time she had even sung the lullaby was before she had started working late night to earn enough money to keep them alive. She was surprised to even remember the lyrics, but she knew that in her heart she couldn't forget the very thing their mother used to give them comfort.

She gave the small notebook back to the young assassin. With childlike wonder, Ruby immediately read over the lyrics, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. She read it over and over again, wanting the words to be burned into her brain, permanently stored as to not forget it again. She barely remembered her mother, all she knew that she looked exactly like her and with this song, she has more of her mother than just the footsteps she intends to follow, more than the legacy that she has left. She has something more personal from her mother. She can't help but tear up at the thought.

"Now what are you getting emotional for?" Yang chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Just...happy to have more of mom with me," Ruby said softly. She then looked up at the blonde. "Can you sing this to me later?"

Yang felt like when they were kids again, before the fire, before the pain, before their world turned upside down. She couldn't help but smile.

"You sure you and Blake don't got any plans tonight?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows, causing Ruby to blush. Before she could retort or deny her claims, an empty cup was thrown Yang's way, she barely dodged it.

"I love it when you're feisty." Yang laughed, but then nudged the brunette next to her. "Not as much as you, though."

"I swear to god they will never find your body when I'm through with you." Blake hissed.

"Oh, a lullaby!" Nora squealed, before things could escalate she changed the topic immediately. "That is so adorable, Ren why don't you sing me a lullaby?"

Ren shrugged, pulling up a handkerchief from his pockets to wipe the corner of Nora's lips. "I don't know any lullabies, Nora."

Nora smiled at the action, loving the feeling of being cared for. "Do you think sloths know lullabies?"

"I don't think sloths talk, much less sing." Blake pointed out.

"We can teach them to talk!" Nora exclaimed, her eyes lit up at the idea. Ren only smiled.

"Sure, Nora."

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, I guess I suck at sub plots and shit like that but I tried my best. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
